


Double the Love

by meadowmyangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Boys In Love, Coma, Dom Castiel, Engagement, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Jimmy, Kidnapping, Lawyers, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Panty Kink, Possessive Castiel, Punishment, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Jimmy Novak, Team Dean's Red Ass, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Virgin Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 78,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/pseuds/meadowmyangel1
Summary: Dean starts a new job but almost everyone loves him. Jimmy wants him to meet up with his twin brother. Dean has a past which slowly unravels. Will his new friends catch him when he falls? Castiel and Jimmy take the young man into there home and heart and this is their story.





	1. A little about you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts at the law firm and makes friends with almost every one.

Dean starts at Shurley, Cain, Adler and Novak law firm. The young man is the personal assistant to Henry Cain one of the senior partners. Deans worried at first that he would not fit in, but by the end of the month, Colette, Cain's wife had taken him under her wing. Dean's made friends with Charlie, a vibrant redhead that work's in the tech department. Also, Jimmy, who was a junior accountant.

 

Dean heard that Mr Shurley _'Chuck'_ one of the senior partners was not well. So, he brews a batch of his mom's cough mixture and a bowl of her chicken and stars soup. The young assistant takes it around to Colette and asks her to give it to Chuck. Dean thinks nothing of it and gets on with his work. Jimmy comes around at lunch and sits on his desk.

 

"Hey, Dean how's life?" Jimmy asks his younger friend.

 

"Fine, busy." Dean grunts as he licks another envelope together.

 

"Dean, Cassie is back soon. I want you to meet him." Says Jimmy in a hopeful voice.

 

"Who?" Dean replies squinting at his friend, in puzzlement?

 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. "You know the Novak in the firm's name."

 

"That's your brother?" Dean gasped in surprise, "I had no clue, Jimmy."

 

"Yeah, he's the brains in the family." Jimmy laughs playing with the Tardis pen-holder on Dean's desk.

 

"I don't believe that Jimmy." Muttered Dean with a frown. "You're smart don't put yourself down."

 

"Only if you don't." Jimmy grins back at his friend.

 

Dean sighs and shrugs not saying any more on the subject. Jimmy looks at his friend brows knit together in concern. Must be a touchy subject the younger man thinks to himself. "Hey, are you coming to Charlies on Friday?"

 

"Yeah, would not miss it for the world. I'm making my special pizza for all of you." Beamed Dean who was looking pleased with himself.

 

"Oh, can't wait, sounds amazing. Did you need me to pick you up?"

 

"No, I want you to meet my baby." Grins Dean, teasing Jimmy.

 

Jimmy's smile fade's from his face. "Oh, okay. Well, I better be going."

 

"I thought we were doing lunch?" Dean shouts at his retreating friend.

 

"Sorry, Dean busy," Jimmy calls back.

 

 _‘That was weird.'_ Think's Dean looking at his friends retreating. ‘ _Hope it's nothing I said. More than likely it was something I said.'_ Dean sighs and sends the next person to Mr Cain's office.


	2. Communication is key…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans called to Chuck's office and Cain tells him that he's done a great job so far.

 "Dean." Calls Mr Cain over the intercom. "Can you come into the office, please?”

 

Dean gets up and grabs, a pen and paper. Just in case he needs to take notes.

 

"Dean, Mr Shurley wants to see you. I'm going up that way, let me accompany you." Smiled the grey-haired man, his soft blue eye caress Dean's skin. With a sense of kindness that the younger man's not familiar.

 

They both go up in the elevator. Dean looks at his feet and sighs not knowing what to say, next to this powerful man beside him.

 

"Dean, you have done some great work for me since you've come to our company."

 

"T-thank you, sir." Dean stammers looking up and seeing calm blue eyes staring back.

 

"Yes, my schedule's never been so put together. I don't miss meetings; my files are in the right order. I'm glad to have you here boy." Cain tells Dean.

 

Dean loves the praise he gets. It makes him feel good. The younger man holds that feeling inside himself, to keep around when he as a crappy day.

 

Dean walks to Mr Shurley's office and knocks. A clear come in echoes around the corridor and Dean opens the door. To a lot of people, Chuck Shurley seems nervous, not at all one of the brightest lawyers in his field. Chuck does not ooze that sense of power that Mr Cain or Mr Adler does. Looks are deceiving. Chuck is ruthless in the courtroom. Chuck does divorce cases only, and he catches cheating spouses out. There are a lot of celebrity's and unfaithful partners who dread the name, Chuck Shurley.

 

"Mr Winchester so kind of you to see me." Chuck smiles. "Please sit."

 

Dean sits, he likes Chuck a great deal.

 

"Thank you for that cough mixture. I was going to buy over the counter, but your homemade one did just the trick. Also, that soup was the best I have ever tried. I would not be back in the office so soon I'm sure."

 

"That's okay sir. I wanted to help." Dean says truthfully.

 

Chuck scratches his brown beard, and his intelligent brown eyes smile at Dean. "You're a very kind person, Mr Winchester. I'm glad we have you in our little family."

 

Dean blusher's at the praise, not used to it. "That's okay sir. I would have done it for anyone."

 

"Now I know you're having a little get-together at Miss Bradbury's house on Friday. I must say my speciality is brownies. So, before you go, pop up to my office, and I will leave the plate on my desk."

 

"That's great thank you, sir." Dean grins already thinking of the chocolate goodness already.

 

"It's my pleasure."

 

"So," Dean utters getting up and feeling at ease with the man. "How much does it cost to sit in this chair?"

 

Chuck laughs. "Would you believe me when I say, I charge more than my other partners? Except for Castiel of course."

 

"Why what does Castiel do?" Asks Dean intrigued now by that statement.

 

"You don't know?" Asked Chuck in amusement.

 

"No ones told me, sir.” Shrugs Dean.

 

"Castiel went to the bar quite young. Then he joined the army. He came to us with a contract that only he deals with."

 

"Is he a spy?" Dean laughs thinking of 007.

 

"Something like that." Nods Chuck his brown eyes twinkling.

 

"Well, I better get back to work Mr Shurley," Dean tells the man wishing he could stay longer.

 

"Call me Chuck." The older man tells Dean.

 

"Then you must call me Dean." 

 

Dean went out and smiled he did like the firm. Not the job he had always wanted, but he would like it here. Making friends, and his new home. He only hoped he would fit in and leave his past behind him.


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes over to Charlies. Jimmy sees that Baby is a Car and not a person. Charlie and Jimmy talk about what Dean had said, they talk about there sexuality with a positive note.

Friday came, and Dean stopped at the store to get everything for the night's pizza. Charlie had told him he could cook at her house. Charlie would provide dessert. Jimmy had been quiet with him since the last time they spoke, and Dean had no clue why. Pulling up with baby his 67 Chevy Impala. Bobby, his surrogate dad, had given it to him when he turned sixteen. It was his pride and joy and sometimes his only home and friend.

 

Dean got out with the bags and a Lincoln Continental drove behind him. Dean shook his head. ‘Sorry baby having that monstrosity parked behind you.' Dean thought. Jimmy got out and walked up to Dean.

 

"Hey, Jimmy, I want you to meet baby. Baby this is, Jimmy, my best friend."

 

"Don't let Charlie hear you say that." Chuckled Jimmy looking at the car. Thanking his lucky stars that baby was a car and not a person.

 

"I can have more than one best friend Jimmy." Dean rolled his eyes at his friend.

 

Jimmy ignored the comment. "So, this is your baby." Jimmy apprised the classic car.

 

"Yeah, be careful what you say, Jim. Words against baby can make or break a friendship." Warned Dean, in a somewhat playful tone.

 

"She's a beautiful car, Dean. You've taken great care of her."

 

"Yeah, she was my only home and friend," Dean whispers stroking the car reverently.

 

"What!" Jimmy was looking at his friend in shock.

 

"Oh, can you carry the bags in for me. Just forget what I just said okay." Dean was not looking Jimmy in the eye, he started messing about in the trunk.

 

Jimmy grabbed the bags and looked strangely at Dean. Knocking on Charlie's door. Charlie opened it and pulled Jimmy inside.

 

"Hey, Jimmy, you look happier than you were the last time we spoke," Chirped the redhead.

 

"Yeah, I was stupid Charlie. Dean's baby is not a person it's a car. But he said something out there.” Paused Jimmy deep in thought.

 

"What did, Dean tell you?" Whined Charlie wanting to know more.

 

"Dean said the car was his only home and friend," Jimmy muttered sadly.

 

"Jimmy. I feel our friend Dean's hiding something big. Always looking so sad, wears long sleeved shirts all the time, and looks so lost."

 

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm going to talk to Cassie about it. My brother will know what to do." Assured Jimmy.

 

"Where's your collar?" Asked Charlie, wondering where it was.

 

“I have my silver chain on; you can't see it under my clothes. Not like my leather one.” Stated Jimmy. "Cassie did not want Dean to see it just yet."

 

"Yes, I understand." Remarked Charlie was nodding her head in agreement "Dorothy said as much to me, just wearing my lace choker tonight."

 

"Dean's still stood out there. I think he's worried about the comment he made,"

 

"I'll get him don't worry Jimmy." Charlie kissed her friend's cheek and went outside.

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

"Hey, Dean you coming? We need food." Charlie was now pulling the younger man into the house.

 

"Yeah, sorry was caught in my thoughts for a while.” Explained, the green-eyed man.

 

Dean went into Charlie's kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see all modern appliances and real chef knives.

 

"Dorothy, my partner she loves to cook."

 

"She's not coming tonight?" Asked Dean wondering where she was.

 

"No, she's on shift. Works as a doctor at St James hospital." Explains Charlie with pride in her voice.

 

"Great. Do you spend much time with her?"

 

"Yeah, she's busy, but she's the boss so can get time off."

 

Dean makes the pizzas, and both Jimmy and Charlie sing his praises.

 

"You're going to make someone happy." Grinned Charlie "You can cook so well, Dean. I don't mean to pry but what do you identify as?"

 

"Oh, I don't mind. I don't think I have a box, Charlie. I sometimes like to wear women's clothes, but I do that in private. I like both men and woman but not always sexual. I was always different you know." Shrugged Dean who was going slightly red.

 

"Hey, that's okay Dean we are all different, in our way. No one should be defined and put in a box like you say."

 

"Thanks, guys." Smiled Dean loving that he had been accepted by these two amazing people.

 

"We still love you for you." Jimmy was softly stroking Dean's arm.

 

Dean blushed at that statement; he wished Jimmy loved him because he genuinely had a crush on his best friend. Charlie winks at Jimmy, who smiles. Jimmy, can't wait until his brother gets his hands on Dean and then all the fun can start.

 


	4. Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks about his past. Charlie and Jimmy offer Dean comfort and Charlie opens up about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: (Mention of past child abuse and what Dean did to survive.)

 

The three friends ate and watched movies. They drank soft drinks because Dean did not drink alcohol. They did not want to ask the younger man to why just yet.

 

"Dean, can I ask you something?" Jimmy speaks up after the third Harry Potter movie finishes.

 

"Sure, Jimmy." Dean look's over at his friend who's laying on one of Charlie's white rugs.

 

"What do you want to do? I mean I know you like your job, but I can tell it's not your dream." Jimmy looks up at the younger man, with a severe expression on his tan face.

 

Dean stares at Jimmy for a while. No one has ever asked him that before.

 

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Whispers Jimmy, who thought he'd made Dean unhappy.

 

"No, its fine, just no one has ever asked that. I guess I was just shocked."

 

"You don't have to answer Dean," Charlie tells her young friend. “No one will think any less of you."

 

"No, I can trust you guys. You're right it's not my ideal job, but it's a long story. Jimmy, you would want to tell Castiel and Charlie you would want to talk to Dorothy. I give you my permission." Dean steals himself for the story, taking a deep breath.

 

"My mom died when I was little; my dad just lost it. Before he was a great father, but after it was like demons possessed him. I looked after Sam, my brother. He was six months old. I was barely five. I had to feed and clothe him to change diapers and learn to cook. I had no childhood; I was a father at five I guess." Charlie took Dean's hand and held tight. She reached for some tissues on the table. Jimmy stroked Dean's hair, and it seemed to calm the younger man."

 

"Dad left for extended periods when we were younger he left money. The house was given to us by mom's parents, so we had a roof over our heads. But later on, he left no money. I had to steal to get food. When I was fourteen, I sold myself to feed my baby brother. I never had full on sex but oral and hand jobs that kind of thing. When dad did come back, he was drunk, and he would hit me."

 

"My dad found out that I liked boys, and he beat me up and put me in the hospital. The strangest thing was that was the best thing he ever did. Uncle Bobby found out, and he came to pick us up. Took us to his family, he was more a dad to me than John Winchester was."

 

"I went to college and took business' studies. I was able to be a personal assistant to law firms or hospitals. I've been scared my whole life of my father and what he thinks. What I want to do is to become a teacher. Teach kindergarten. John died in prison six months ago, and I still feel he's got this hold on me. Please don't hate me guy's I could not bear you hating me." Dean sobbed in the arms of his friends.

 

"Hey. Shhh, we would never hate you, baby." Sniffs Charlie, "I'm glad he's dead Dean because I would have made his life hell."

 

"I'm glad Bobby looked after you, Dean. I'm glad you had someone," Jimmy was in tears at the story, poor Dean had been through so much.

 

"I did something stupid." Cried, Dean, "I ran away they don't know where I am, my family. I felt like a failure that they would be better without me. I fought with Bobby, told him I hated him. I slept in my car and changed college that was three years ago. I have no clue if my dad or mom or sister or brother are okay. I'm too scared they would hate me."

 

"Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry sweetie." What else could he say?

 

"Why were you angry at Bobby though?" Asked Charlie puzzled.

 

"They wanted me to get help, and I insisted I didn't need it. Had no clue how far the abuse had gone. Guys, I'm still a virgin. I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend they have no clue that I like to dress in woman's clothes. I feel they would detest me for it." Sniffed Dean who was looking so forlorn.

 

"If they are your, family, they would love you for who you are darling." Commented Jimmy.

 

"My mom died, she never wanted me. I'm so glad I have you and Jimmy and Dorothy. You’re my family." Charlie was in floods of tears.

 

"I love you guys." Declared Dean, tears were now cascading down his freckled cheeks. "I'm so scared of losing someone else."

 

"You won't lose us. Don't worry we love you, Dean. I know that sounds strange we have only been friends with you for two months. But I won't let you go without a fight." Jimmy held his two friends in his arms. He had so much to tell his brother. Castiel would sort this out, help Dean and make them whole again.

  


	5. When a butterfly beats their wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps out his friends at the firm. Jimmy tells his friend that Castiel wants to meet him. Dean runs into trouble but Castiel and Jimmy come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: (Brief mention of rape but nothing happens, Dean locks himself out of harms way)

Dean went back to work safely in the knowledge that someone knew his issues, and he could call on them if he had any problems. Dean was waiting for Jimmy to come down for lunch as he usually did. Charlie had popped down to see if he was alright, but the computer system in one department had gone down, and she was needed.

 

"Hey, Dean." Waved Jimmy coming to his desk.” I can't stay long the accounting department’s computer system went down, and we need to sort everything out — good job we recorded everything the old fashion way. It looks like a virus got into the system. Charlie thinks it's been done maliciously." Jimmy looked around making sure no one was near. "It could have only come from the inside no way could it have got past the external firewall."

 

"Really! Do they know who did it?" Dean demanded incredulously. "Who would want to attack us, Jimmy?"

 

"They are a lot of things Cas does that people may want to get their hands upon. Also, we have some big names on our books. The partners have gone into the war room for a meeting. They only go in there when something serious is going down."

 

"Did you need me to grab you some lunch? I have to get something for Charlie." Enquired Dean, wanting to help in some small way.

 

"Would you? That would be great. Oh, the reason I came down Castiel wanted to meet you on Friday. I will text you the address and the time. Dean, do not be late. Cas hates when people are late, okay." Stated Jimmy nervously his nose twitching like a rabbit. 

 

"Sure I will be on time. Don't worry Jimmy."

 

"Okay well, I best go. It looks like I will be here for a long time today."

 

"Yeah, okay see you soon when I drop lunch off.” Waved Dean, feeling sorry for his friends working late tonight.

 

Dean wondered all that day why Castiel wanted to meet him. He guessed he would find out — not much point in overthinking.

 

 

XxXxXxXxX

 

 

Dean was running late. The younger man had gotten dressed in his best suit ready for the meeting with Castiel. Cain had called needing a document sent to his home from the office. Dean looked at his watch. Jimmy told him he needed to be at the house at seven. It was now six, so he had an hour. The office was ten minutes away, and it would take a further ten minutes to get to Castiel's and Jimmy's place. He would only have forty minutes to find the file and send it.

 

Dean rushed to the lobby doors and said hello to Rufus on security and rode in the elevator. Dean jumped out of the elevator and opened the office up. He knew where the document was and sending it to Cain by fax only took minutes. When he was ready to leave, he made sure the file was put away when Crowley, a Junior partner, stopped him. Dean did not like the man and tried to avoid him at all costs. The man would stare at Dean, and it gave him the creeps.

 

"What are you doing Winchester?" Growled Crowley, who was leering at Dean.

 

"That's none of your business Mr. Crowley." Voiced Dean bravely.

 

"It's my business if you are sneaking around Mr. Cain's office." Sneered the man snootily in his British accent that Dean was sure, he put on.

 

"Mr. Cain knows I'm in his office call him if you're concerned. Now can you excuse me I'm busy." Dean started to walk away but, was stopped by the shorter man grabbing his arm.

 

"No, I don't think so pet." The older man insisted, "I've been watching you, Dean, closely." Crowley laughed at the look of horror on the younger man's face.

 

"L-let me go now." Dean shivered, scared.

 

"We have a friend in common; he goes by the name of Alastair he wants me to say hello."

 

Dean went white. Oh, he remembered Alastair alright. The man had tried to have sex with him when he was a kid. The man had got too rough; Dean had said no. He wanted to rape him. Dean had got away but was sure, Alastair was stalking him.

 

"I spoke to him told me I could use you any way I wanted. No one around to stop me, you will lose your job if you tell. No one will believe you over a Junior partner now will they." Crowley laughed again, and it sent a chill down Dean's spine.

 

"No, get off me." Dean kicked the older man in the balls. Then dashed for Cain's office and locked the door. Crowley pounded at the door shouting insults and threats at him. Dean was terrified his heart beating out of his chest. The younger man had no escape route. So he did the second best thing, got his phone out and rang Jimmy.

 

"Dean where are you? It's nearly seven." Jimmy sounded discouraged.

 

"Jimmy, I need your help." Cried Dean, he could hardly hold the phone he was shaking that much.

 

"What's wrong Dean, tell me." Jimmy, realising his friend was in trouble.

 

"In Cain's office, Crowley's trying to rape me. Please, Jimmy, come, please." Sobbed Dean.

 

"Dean stay on the phone okay. We're coming to get you.” Jimmy was trying to calm Dean down.

 

A gruff voice came over the speaker, and Dean wondered whom it was at first.

 

"Dean this is Castiel. I'm calling Rufus and the police you will be okay. We are coming for you, stay on the phone."

 

Dean heard a loud bang like Crowley was using something heavy to bash the door down. "Shit he's trying to get in." Screamed Dean down the phone.

 

"Dean calm your breathing.” Demanded the older man. “If you're locked in Cain's office, there is no way anyone can get inside. The doors are reinforced with metal; you are safe I promise." Reassured Castiel hoping to calm the other down.

 

Dean hid under Cain's desk. He was scared. Drifted in and out of delirium. Not understanding what was happening. What seemed like hours but was only minutes, there came a knock on the office doors.

 

"Dean, Dean Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Castiel was trying to get the younger man's attention. "I need you to unlock the office doors, can you do that for me?"

 

"No, he will get me." Shouted Dean down the phone.

 

"Dean listen to me. You will open the doors, that's an order." Castiel stated in a firm but kind voice.

 

Deans breath hitched he wanted to obey Castiel, but he had no clue why. Grabbing the keys, he had left on the wooden desk with wobbly legs he opened the door.

 

"Good boy, you're doing great Dean.” Praised Castiel. The older man's tone was less sharp, now.

 

Dean managed to get the doors open but it was just too much for him, and he fell to his knees sobbing. Arms went around him, and someone rocked and soothed him.

 

"You're safe now baby boy we have you; it's okay your safe." Castiel was holding on to Dean. "I need you to be brave can you do that?"

 

Dean nodded and got up strong arms still supported him.

 

"Good boy. When Jimmy told me about you, Dean, I knew you could be so good for us." Smiled Castiel stroking Dean's arm.

 

"Jimmy, where is he?" Whispered Dean, sniffing.

 

"I'm here Dean." Jimmy smiled holding Dean's hand. "You're doing so well, sweetie."

 

A burly police officer came forward asking Dean if he could take his statement.

 

"Deans in no fit state to do anything at the moment officer." Growled Castiel in a voice that brooked no argument. "I will bring him down to the station tomorrow."

 

The officer nodded not wanting to fight Castiel on this. Castiel and Jimmy led Dean down, and out of the building. They got Dean into Castiel’s Jaguar XJ that was waiting for them in the parking lot.

 

"Wow." Dean gasped looking at the car. "Not like baby at all, but she’s a streamline lady that's for sure." That's about $77.000 worth of car sat in the parking lot thought Dean. Supposed lawyers make a hell of a lot of money.

 

"Get in the car Dean." Laughed Castiel and Dean nodded sliding into the back seat. Jimmy sat next to Dean, not saying much at all. The drive was short with them only living ten minutes away. Castiel pulled into a gated community, and the guard tipped his hat and let them in.

 

They drove down spacious streets. The houses bigger than Dean had seen before. The largest, of course, was Castiel and Jimmy's. The large house lay back from the others. They had no neighbours overlooking them, giving them complete privacy. Dean got out, and Jimmy guided him into the lobby. There was a sweeping staircase; the ceilings were high and brightly painted. Jimmy took Dean's shoes and put them on the rack by the door.

 

"Come on Dean." Jimmy, grabbed hold of Dean's hand again. "Let's get something to eat."

 

Jimmy pulled Dean into a spacious kitchen. The kitchen was more extensive than Dean's entire apartment. There was a small wall that separated part of the kitchen; it held an oval table a red leather couch and a large television. The Kitchen itself had an island and marble work surfaces. The beech cupboards matched the butter yellow walls. A large table sat in a conservatory type room with windows and a patio door that led outside. Dean could see that all set for Thanksgiving and Christmas. He loved the kitchen immensely.

 

"We don't have take-out very often." Jimmy told his friend, “Castiel likes to cook, my brother says take-outs full of rubbish, but we get a treat because you're here. Do you like Chinese?"

 

"Yes, I do, but not sure I can eat much," Dean told his friend.

 

"You have to eat a little, you've had a big shock. We'll sit at the smaller table to have our meal. We only use the bigger one when family comes." Pointed out Jimmy when Dean looked with interest at the larger table.

 

"I love this room, Jimmy." Dean was quite envious of his friend.

 

"You do?" Beamed Jimmy, giving Dean one of the gummy smiles he loved best. "It was my idea and design.” The younger Novak stated with pride in his voice.

 

"You did a great job, Jimmy. I love it." Dean loved the look of happiness he gave to his friend.

 

Castiel walked in with sweats and a t-shirt. Smiling at them, both. "Yes, Jimmy's fantastic at interior design, he's done wonders for this place. Boys go and have a shower and get changed." Castiel ordered and went back out of the kitchen.

 

Jimmy looked at Castiel and nodded, "Come with me, Dean. I bet Cassie has clothing for you to wear."

 

Dean followed Jimmy puzzled at the comment made by Castiel.

 

"Jimmy, I had a shower before I came and I wore my suit."

 

"Best to do what Cassie wants Dean, he may get cross if we don't." Declared Jimmy in the hope that Dean would comply with his brother.

 

"Castiel can't do anything to me can he?" Whispers Dean in shock.

 

"No, but he can get cross with me. Please Dean for me, do this." Begged Jimmy.

 

"Okay Jimmy, but aren't you twins? Dean needed to know more.

 

"Yes, identical, but vastly different personalities."

 

"That's cool, but that does not explain why he bosses us about." Moaned Dean grumbling about having to have another shower.

 

"Cassie will talk to you about it okay. Dean, do not worry." Smiled, the blue-eyed man.

 

"I'm not having a shower watch me." Dean winked. With a cheeky grin on his face. The younger man dipped his head in the spray, got his hair damp. Then wet the towel and the soap.

 

Jimmy giggled. "Great now I can get away without having a shower. I know you were going to be fun Dean." Jimmy got into his clothes and went back downstairs. Dean followed pleased with the trick they had played.

 

"Dean, how are you feeling now?" Castiel questioned coming over to the younger man.

 

"Still, a little shaken. Especially after what I thought that man was going to do." Dean looked down in shame.

 

"None of that sweet boy. None of this is your fault. It will be dealt with." Castiel stroked Dean's arm and stayed close to him.

 

"Crowley said no one would believe me.” Blurted out, Dean. “That I would lose my job."

 

"Did he now? The only one who will lose anything will be that man." Growled out Castiel, not looking at all pleased.

 

"Did Jimmy tell you about my past?" Stammered Dean who looked over at his friend.

 

"Yes, he did, why is there an issue?" Castiel gently probed the younger man.

 

"Crowley told me he knew Alastair. That creep got too rough; I was only a kid. Crowley was aware of all that. I thought I had seen the last of Al after all these years. I believe he's been following me, but I had no proof to tell the police."

 

"Dean look at me please," Castiel commanded in a firm tone. Green eyes met blue, in trust and friendship. "I won't let anyone else harm you. We will look into this I promise."

 

"Why do you even care?" Asked Dean who was shaking a little at these two men who wanted him in their lives.

 

"I wanted to talk about that tonight, but plans have changed. So, we will talk when you're feeling better. Will, you trust me? Dean when we say that we care, and we want you in our life?"

 

"Yes, okay. I guess I can do that." Dean was a little apprehensive still, but he wanted to see where all this was going.

 

The door rang, and Castiel went and got the food. He dished it up, and they all ate.

 

Dean was surprised he was so hungry and ate most of his food, that was given to him. The younger man loved the praise that came from Castiel's lips and the love he got from Jimmy. ‘ _I could be happy here._ ' Dean thought to himself.

 

Castiel and Jimmy took him back home. Castiel raised his eyes at Dean’s location. It was not a nice part of town. Castiel called on an old friend to watch over Dean; it would make him and Jimmy feel much better about leaving him. They could not push the younger man not yet. But their goal was for him to move in with them eventually.

 


	6. Little Boss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans told he has to move and when Castiel comes to pick him up his world is thrown on its axes. Dean hates how Castiel bosses him about and tries to ignore him but it does not work out so well for him.

Dean got ready for the day. Castiel had texted him that he would pick him up at half nine. Castiel was going to take him to the police station. Dean was still puzzled at the behavior of Castiel and Jimmy; they seemed very close for brothers. Jimmy jumped at every order that Castiel dished out. The older man appeared to think that Dean needed to follow the rules. Yes, Dean loved the kind words and praise. Why did they want someone like him, broken and ugly?

 

"Dean." Shouted Billy from across the street. "Need a word with ya little boss?"

 

Billy had taken Dean under his wing when he moved in. The area was in the shady part of the city, but the younger man could not afford the rent anywhere else. Billy was shorter than Dean by a couple of inches. He was lean with well-defined muscles.

 

Billy had a scar that cast a shadow over his beautiful face, he had no hair, but it suited him. Dean loved his dragon tattoo that snaked around his firm arms. The man was also in a gang. Billy was the boss, and this area was his turf. Dean ignored anything Billy, and his boys did, it was the best way. Dean would fix their cars, but that was the only time he got involved.

 

"Hey Billy what's wrong, your car broke again?" Asked Dean smiling at the man. Dean liked Billy, but he could not trust him.

 

"No little boss but, we have a situation on our hands." Stated Billy, who came over to stand near Dean.

 

"Is Sal okay?" Enquired Dean, Sal had been kind to Dean when he had moved, bringing a casserole and pie. Sal was married to Billy, and Dean was the only guy Billy let near her because of the issues Dean had, well he assumed that was the reason.

 

"Sal's great little boss." Billy smiled softly it looked strange on his harsh persona. "Look I know you're a bright boy, you don't say anything about my boys. You know what going on around here little boss." Billy was looking at Dean with intelligent, steel grey eyes.

 

Dean went bright red. "As long as you don't bother me, Billy, it's okay." Dean stammered.

 

"I know little boss, that's the issue we look after our own see." Billy looked up into the bright cornflower skies and blew out his gum he was grazing on. "Some bad people have tried to move in on my patch, and it's going to get nasty around here. I don't want you around when it gets ugly."

 

"Oh," Dean's foot was slipping off the side of the curb, so he corrected himself. "What should I do?"

 

"You need to move little boss. I want you safe. You've been kind to me, Sal and my boys.

 

"Thanks' Billy. No idea where I'm going to go. How long do I have?" Dean quizzed the man a heavy feeling starting in the pit of his stomach.

 

"A week I would say. My boys and I will keep an eye out, but that's all the time I can give you." Billy was looking sorry for the first time in his life.

 

A gold Lincoln convertible pulled up next to Dean. _‘Thank God he did not bring the Jag'_. Dean thought to himself. At least, it was dark when they got back last night. Castiel takes his ray-bans off and gets out of the car, like a slick lioness stalking her prey.

 

"Do we have a problem here Dean?" The older man smiled, but even though Dean had not spent much time with the man. Castiel did not look pleased with all this.

 

"I have a problem Castiel." Dean sighs trying to evade the growing tension.

 

"Oh, yes and what would that be?" Castiel utters his words harshly walking around the car to stand next to Dean.

 

Billy eyed the man and shook his head, not at all intimidated. Why would he be? He runs one of the biggest gangs in the state. "Dean here needs to move before a big turf war starts." States Billy so casually like he's discussing the colour of cars. He folds his arms appearing bored. "I can only do so much. You his new partner?"

 

"You could say that." Smirked Castiel his piercing blue eyes latching on to Dean like laser beams. "How long does he have?"

 

"A week I would say. My boys are keeping an eye on things, but I can't give any more than that."

 

"I see," Castiel clicks his tongue. "We have an appointment that we can't miss. Dean, you're moving out today. I will call Benny to bring the truck."

 

"What!" Shouts Dean not believing what the man just told him. "Where will I go? I can't just move."

 

"Dean, you are coming to live with Jimmy and me. You're moving today, that's final."

 

"But Cas." Whines Dean, he can't do that, can he?

 

Castiel shoots him a look, and Dean stops in his tracks, and he pouts.

 

Billy chuckled. "Glad you've found someone to take care of you little boss. I'll get the boys to find some boxes." Billy salutes and leaves.

 

 

XxXxXxXxX

 

 

Dean sulks all the way to the police station and says nothing at all to Castiel. ‘ _He can't just boss me about and tell me what to do.'_ Thinks, Dean. ‘ _Cas is not the boss of me.'_

 

When they arrive at the station, Dean gets out of the car and does not wait for the older man. He's acting like a petulant child, but he does not care. The younger man walks to the desk and asks for the officer in charge of his case. A blonde haired officer smiles at Dean and picks up the phone.

 

"Victor, Dean Winchester's here for you. Turning back to Dean, she says, “Go wait over there, sweetie." Pointing at the seating by the lobby. "Victor will be with you soon."

 

"Thanks," Dean, goes and sits on the blue vinyl seats. They do not remind him of Jimmy or Castiel's sapphire blue eyes. Castiel sits next to Dean and glares; he clicks his tongue. Dean wonders if he does that when he's pissed, and he's too polite to say anything.

 

Castiel leans into Dean and whispers in his ear the younger man jumps. "I'm not above pulling your pants down and smacking your ass until its bright red. So, if I were you, I would behave myself.”

 

Dean turns to Castiel red in the face. "You have no right to threaten me Cas; you don't own me," Dean hiss's pulling away from, Castiel.

 

"Not yet." Chuckles the blue-eyed man. There is a smirk on his face that Dean would love to slap away. Instead, Dean huffs and turns away, folding his arms in defiance.

 

Detective Victor Henriksen comes and gets Dean. The policeman as dark ebony skin and a warm smile, Dean, likes him already.

 

"Do you want your partner to come with you, Dean?" The detective asks.

 

"No," Grumbles Dean narrowing his eyes at Castiel daring him to say something.

 

Getting a glare from Castiel, Dean does not care at that present moment. Castiel stands, brushing imaginary lint off his pants. "That maybe Mr Winchester, but I'm your legal representation, so I need to be there.”

 

Victor nods and Dean sighs, it was going to be one of those days he could tell.

 

Dean tells the detective what happened. The abuse of his childhood. How he met Alastair, he tells them of Crowley's threat. Dean feels a warm hand on his thigh, and he knows it's Cas. The older man's trying to give him comfort. Deans thankful for it but says nothing.

 

"Crowley may well be disbarred for this Dean." Declares Victor, looking through his files. "Your law firm suspended him, and they will have to investigate. You will have to tell your story again to them, of course." Victor was looking apologetic.

 

"Will I lose my job?" Asked Dean looking worried.

 

Victor looks at Castiel. "I doubt it the firms a good employee, and also there's surveillance footage. They will back up your report."

 

"Charlie." Dean whispers, he knows who will have set them up.

 

"Yes, miss Bradbury's setup recording and camera equipment in all the officers. All contracts have full disclosure, of course. I guess Crowley never read his. Don't worry Dean this is not your fault. Fergus Crowley's not allowed to come within ten feet of you. If he does have a link with this Alastair and you see them, you call us okay.”

 

"Yes, sir." Dean was not positive he was safe with both Al and Crowley at large. “Did Crowley get out on bail?"

 

"Yes, his bond was paid. We know where he is and that will stay that way." The Detective tells them with a reassuring smile.

 

"Thanks, Victor." Dean sighs not feeling at all reassured with the news.

 

"Now go home, get some rest there is nothing you can do. Let us do our jobs."

 

"Sure." Dean stands to shake the detective's hand.

 

"Here's my card if you're concerned, call me."

 

Dean nods and walks out. Waiting by Castiel's car and gets in.

 

"Benny's waiting for us, with a moving van." Informs Castiel, putting his ray-bans back on. "I know this is a lot to take in Dean, but it's for your own safety."

 

"Great." Mumbles Dean and for the rest of the way he's lost in thought.

 


	7. The big move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean moves in with Jimmy and Castiel but he feels sad about it all. Castiel gives him orders and he ignores them with disastrous consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dean as a meltdown. Talking and showing of scars due to child abuse. Not in any way graphic.

 When they got back to Deans apartment, Billy's men had left boxes and tape for them. There was a little plant nestling near the door, a gift from Sal. Dean does not have much; he saves his money to get decent suits for his job. With college bills and rent, it's not cheap. He does not have a lot of money left at the end of the month. What all Dean's life boils down to is ten boxes, and most of them were books.

 

Deans not spoken to Cas at all during the move, the younger man feels like his life's been taken over.  Dean feels so unsafe at this moment. Like he's in a bubble, and he will float off and pop. Deans scared, he can lash out and hurt the people he loves. Look what he did with Bobby. Dean feels his mind slipping, all he can think about is wanting to snuggle up to his childhood toy Beanie or having cuddles with Jimmy.

 

They arrive at the Novak, house, and Jimmy rushers out in excitement. Dean says little to his friend, and he does not see the hurt flash across his face. Castiel, however, does notice. Frowning at Dean not liking the younger man's behaviour one bit. It's one thing to be mad at him but Jimmy's innocent in all this.

 

"Dean, you can have the blue room it's next to us." Chirps Jimmy who was pulling his friend along.

 

Dean helps move the boxes to the lobby; then Jimmy shows Dean his new room. It has a little sitting area and a television set. The bedroom area is separate, and it has its bathroom. Dean likes it but does not voice his feelings. The sharp fingers of depression, crawl into his brain, and it's hard to shift that heady, dark feeling. Wanting to crawl into bed and shut the world out, shout at the top of his lungs. ‘ ** _Stop the world I want to get off._** ' No one understands. The boxes are stacked neatly near the back wall of the lobby. He's too tired to do any more tonight.

 

"Dean come down for dinner, Cas has made garlic chicken." Smiles Jimmy, not noticing Dean's mood.

 

Benny's gone by the time he gets down. Dean likes the bear of a man. He's been all over the world in the navy and had great stories to tell. Dean hopes he will see him soon so that he can hear more of his new friend's adventures.

 

"Dean your hands are filthy.” Admonishes Castiel, tutting at them. “Go wash them.” Dean sighs, Jimmy, show's him the nearest washroom.

 

They sit and eat, Jimmy telling Castiel about the mess the virus has made and how much work he had to do. How Gordon Walker has been on his back again. Telling him, he's no good at his job. I'm only there because of my brother." Castiel raises his eyebrow at that comment.

 

Castiel clears the dishes and puts fresh fruit in front of them.

 

"I'm sorry. I can't eat that." Says, Dean pushing the dish away.

 

"Just eat it, Dean, please." Snaps Castiel at the end of his temper with the younger man.

 

Tears spring into Dean's moss green eyes. "I can't eat strawberries they make me sick." Sniffs Dean who was now playing with the tablecloth.

 

"What do you mean?" Asks Jimmy, "Are you allergic them?

 

Dean nods his head but says no more on the subject.

 

"Oh, sorry sweetheart. I should have asked if there were anything you could not eat. That was careless of me." Castiel apologises running his hand up Dean's arm.

 

"It's okay Cas, Dee's fine?" Dean plays with the tablecloth twisting it with his fingers.

 

Castiel looks at Dean he seems to be acting a little strange, but he can't put his finger on it. "What would you like instead? I have a smoothie its got an orange, apple, and banana in it.

 

"Yes, please." Dean starts humming a tune and Jimmy giggles at his friend.

 

Castiel shakes his head and gets up and grabs the smoothie out of the fridge. He had one left over, from his run that morning.

 

"Boys do the dishes then come into the den." Castiel, orders and he vanishes leaving them alone.

 

Dean does not mind if Castiel cooked he wanted to help clean up. Dean washed while Jimmy dries and shows Dean where things go. Dean wipes the sides and the table. Dean by nature is a tidy person and likes his living space clean.

 

The two men trotted into the den to find Castiel to see what he's up too. Jimmy and Dean push and pull each other laughing and giggling.

 

Castiel looks up and wonders what the boys are playing at. "Dean, you need to go put some of your things away, can you go do that, please?" Castiel wants to spend some time with his brother before they talk to Dean.

 

"No Cas, I'm too tired." Pouts Dean sitting down on a chair.

 

Jimmy's eyes go wide. He knows Dean just made a terrible mistake, and he shakes because he knows what's coming.

 

"Dean. I just asked you to do something. You have one more chance. Go put some of your belongings away, please." Declares Castiel looking at the green-eyed man sat on the chair near him.

 

"No, because I'm too tired, I just want to rest." Whines Dean who was folding his arms.

 

"You will do, as ordered. Dean, this is my house, and I have rules. Castiel says it in a quiet but dangerous tone.

 

Jimmy whimpers and falls to his knees, crying.

 

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Shouts Dean rushing towards his friend.

 

"Don't you dare touch him?” Spits Castiel, pulling Dean away. "You have no right."

 

"Jimmy's my friend, and you're shouting at him for no reason." Yells Dean, tears falling fast and furious. "Why do you want me here? You keep telling me what to do, and I don't know why." Dean sobs get louder. "Why would you want me?” Questions Dean backing up to the wall. “Why? I'm horrid, disfigured, and worthless; no one wants me. You hate me, everyone does. I've got nowhere to live, and Alastair is going to get me." Dean feels a wet sensation around his crotch, and that does it he falls to his knees, he can't do anything right.

 

Castiel goes over to Jimmy first, keeping an eye out for Dean. "Jimmy sweetheart I'm sorry I shouted." Castiel was trying to stay calm even though he felt all shook up. "Listen to me. I need to go help, Dean. Can you do something for him? Can you be brave for me Jimmy?"

 

"Yeah, I can." Teary blue eyes look back at Castiel and his heart breaks.

 

"You're a good boy for me baby. I love you so much."

 

Jimmy gives a watery smile, "I love you too."

 

"I need you to run a bath for Dean; you think you could do that for me, sweetheart?" Whispers Castiel sweetly kissing Jimmy on the forehead.

 

"Sure I can, Cassie." Nods Jimmy, wiping tears off his face with the back of his hand.

 

"Good Boy," Castiel tells him, tenderly stroking his brother’s long, black hair. "Go, do that for me then sweetheart."

 

"Dean will be okay won't he?" Jimmy was now looking over at Dean's shaking figure near the wall.

 

"I don't know baby he's terrified at the moment. We need to show him we love him, you think you can do that?" Questions Castiel who was getting up off the floor.

 

"Yes, I can." Jimmy walks towards the door but looks back.

 

"Good now run that bath and use whatever you want."

 

Jimmy nods and takes one last look at Dean and runs out the room.

 

Castiel sighs thinking of ways he could have handled this better. The older man walks over to Dean thinking about his approach. Sitting next to Dean, who had curled up into a tight ball.

 

"Sweet boy, its okay hush now. I'm here." Castiel coos softly, not to alarm the poor boy.

 

Castiel strokes Dean's back, trying to gain his trust. "Baby I need to get you out of these wet clothes."

 

"No.” Wails Dean who was sobbing. "I'm ugly; you will hate me."

 

"Sweet boy I could never hate you." God, what had he done? Needing to make this right, or he will end up losing his family all over again. "Dean, baby, please let me help you. I know you don't see it, but I care for you very much."

 

"You don't even know me." Cry's Dean, shaking, wanting to run away.

 

"I know your Impala's called baby; she's your home and your friend. You love pie and burgers, but you eat healthily even though you moan at your little brother about eating salads all the time. You love watching Christmas movies all year round. You love rock music and band t-shirts. You have a picture of your momma under your pillow. You don't like coffee or tea but love all different flavours of hot chocolate. You make the best homemade cookies, and you love Charlie and Jimmy. I just hoped one day that you could love me as well.” Castiel sits next to Dean not sure what else to say.

 

Dean lets himself cry because what if he loses Jimmy? He's scared of being left alone.

 

Dean looks up and sees the handsome man that's sat next to him is crying. Dean wipes the tears away and cradles him in his arms. "I'm so sorry Cas, so sorry, please don't leave me."

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for; this is all my fault, Dee. The nickname slips out, but Dean smiles, softly.

 

“My little brother use to call me that.”

 

“I like when you call me Cas. Jimmy's running a bath for you let me carry you up.”

 

“Cas I can't let you see the scars,” Dean tries to hide again.

 

“No baby don't hide, not from us, never from us.” Castiel pleaded with him.

 

“But what if you, decide you don't want me anymore.” Dean cried, not sure what to do at that moment.

 

Castiel puts their foreheads together. “Listen to me, Dean Winchester. I will never hate you for things you can't help. I love you already, and I hardly know you. I need to protect you and care for you. I feel like you’re in my heart, and it hurts because I let you down. I'm scared that you will walk out of that door and Jimmy will loathe me for it.”

 

“Ok,” Dean said bravely. “Take me up, take me to Jimmy.”

 

“Dean you know that me and Jimmy-what we are-" Castiel could not finish he hid his head in his hands. Castiel was not ashamed although people in his life had made him feel that way. He was scared Dean would despise them, and not want them after he found out about their relationship.

 

“Cas I know. Don't hide from me.” Dean stroke's Castiel's silky black hair. “I know you won't judge me for who I am. Why would I do the same to you?”

 

Castiel said nothing more. Picking Dean up and carrying him upstairs. Jimmy was waiting in the bathroom with concern in his brilliant blue eyes.

 

“I used orange spicy bubble bath. I thought you might like it, Dean.” Jimmy tells his best friend biting his nails in worry.

 

“Jimmy baby Deans got some marks on his body. He's anxious about us seeing him. I told him we will still love him no matter what.”

 

“Of course, Dean. It's in here that counts.” Jimmy moves closer to his best friend putting his hand over his heart.

 

Castiel sits Dean on the toilet seat and takes his t-shirt off. Dean’s eyes are closed, and his shoulders hunched. Dean can feel Castiel trace the cigarette marks with his fingers.

 

“Sweet boy tell me again,” Castiel comments in a strange voice that he's not heard from the man before. “Your dads not alive is he?”

 

“No, he died not long after Bobby took us in. Why Cas?” Questioned Dean looking strangely at the handsome man before him. He shuts his eyes again, not wanting to see the look of horror on the men's faces.

 

“Because I would have hunted that bastard down and shot him.” Chanted Castiel with malice in his tone.

 

Castiel helps Dean off with his pants and underwear. The brothers see the cuts Dean had made on his thighs. “Oh, sweet boy, the hell you must have been through. Look at me Dean, please.”

 

Dean opens his eyes he sees nothing but love staring back at him.

 

“Baby if you need me at any time, you have to let me know. I will drop everything.”

 

“I would not like to bother you, Cas when you're working. Nor you, Jimmy.”

 

“You're not a bother, you hear me. You need to tell us. How can we help if you don't?” Jimmy told his friend with fresh tears in his eyes. “Why don't we use a password, Dean? When you're feeling low and need someone to talk to. Another for when you need us because it's an emergency.”

 

“That's a good idea, Jimmy.” Castiel beamed proudly at his brother.

 

Dean thought about it and nodded. Needing something, he would not text the two men by mistake. “Hunter if I need someone to talk to. Coda when I need you in an emergency.”

 

“Great Dean, we will tell Charlie and let others know that are close to you. That way we can help.”

 

“Thanks, Guys.” Dean sniffed and looked up at the two men.

 

“What are you now?” Asked Jimmy just wondering, needing to know.

 

Dean looked up with dull green eyes. “Coda.”

 

Castiel's eyes went wide but said nothing. “Let's get you in the bath then.” Dean got into the bath, and Jimmy finds him a washcloth.

 

“Jimmy stay with Dean. I'm sorting the sleeping arrangements out.” Castiel tells his brother.

 

“Sure Cassie no worries.” Jimmy turned back to his friend and made him a bubble beard. Dean laughs and its music to his ears.

 

Castiel and Jimmy always shared a bed. It was not big enough for three grown men six feet tall. So Castiel pushed the bed in their room up near the wall. No way in hell was Dean sleeping by himself that night. The older man than with little effort slid the mattress onto the floor. Castiel went into one of the spare rooms and got a mattress off that bed. Castiel puts covers and sheets and pillows on the makeshift bed. That will do until he can get a larger one ordered. Grabbing some sleep, pants and a top for Dean he went back into the bathroom.

 

Jimmy was helping the younger man out of the bath. Castiel helped him into his sleep clothes.

 

“Would you like to watch a movie or play a game?” Suggested Castiel. “It's only nine so still early.”

 

“No, I'm tired Cas. If it's okay, I want to go to bed." Dean yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“Sure baby. There are bottles of water in the mini fridge and snacks if you want any.”

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean went to find his bag that held his toiletries.

 

“Dean, I want you to sleep with us.” Informed Castiel not sure the younger man got where he was going with this. “I- It would make me feel better if you did.”

 

“Okay.” Shrugs Dean walking back to the master bedroom that the two brothers shared. Dean did his teeth and used the toilet. Flopping down on the mattress.

 

“We can go shopping for a new bed, soon.” Mumbles Castiel, hoping Dean will want to still share with them.

 

“Only if it has memory foam.” Groaned Dean not caring where he slept, “I heard it was amazing.” The younger man lets out a huge yawn.

 

“Yeah, I'm sure we can sort that out.” Jimmy was laughing at Dean, all floppy and snugly when he was tired.

 

“You guys don't have to come to bed because I'm here.” Dean smiled at the two brothers.

 

“I'm tired.” Replied Jimmy. “I'm going to grab a shower then I'm down for the night.”

 

“I need to put some washing in and send a couple of emails.” Castiel went in the bathroom and came back with Dean's soiled clothes and wet towels. Jimmy past him on the way to the bathroom and kissed his brother goodnight. Castiel knelt next to Dean.

 

“Goodnight Dean pleasant dreams.”

 

“Night Cas, thank you for helping me.”

 

“We need to talk about all this though,” Castiel told Dean.

 

“I know and we will. I promise.” Dean held up his hand and stroked his face.

 

Castiel kissed him on the forehead not wanting to push his luck. “Now sleep.”

 

“Your bossy anyone tell you that?” Chuckled Dean rolling to the right side of the mattress.

 

“Once or twice.” Laughed Castiel, his blue eyes twinkling. “I'll come and check on you both soon.”

 

Dean smiled and yawned again. Sleep was dragging him down. The younger man felt arms pull him into a warm body much later, but nothing awoke him until the morning.

 


	8. When i wake up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes for a run, but Jimmy panics when he can't find him.

Castiel and Jimmy were still fast asleep. Dean checked his watch, and it was twenty past six. Not going for a run in a while, the younger man got up and slipped out of the door. Guessing Castiel won't be running today after the night they had. Dean won't wake him that's for sure.

 

Dean finds his running shoes and running gear. Black Lycra leggings and a yellow top. Finding his water bottle that slips over his arm and filling it up from the tap. The sun barely rose in the morning sky it looked like a beautiful day. Dean does thirty minutes of stretches before he's ready to go. There's a path that runs near the house, so he follows that. Spotting birds in the trees wishing he had his book, he liked to document them.

 

 

The Rabbits are out, and a vole crosses his path. There must be water around here somewhere he muses. Running at a gentle pace taking in the scenery and fresh air. It's a new day, it clears his head, not thinking once that he will be missed, by the brothers.

 

Jimmy wakes-up, loudly yawning. He looks at his watch and realises its only half past seven. Spotting Dean's space and waits for him to come back. After five minutes, Jimmy goes looking for him, Deans not in the bathroom or any of the upper floor rooms. Jimmy starts to feel concerned, looking downstairs, but there is no sign of the younger man. Did Dean leave them? Maybe he was lying when he said he was okay with Cassie and himself being together. Dean was so upset though what if he hurt himself? Jimmy was working himself into a panic when Castiel walked down the stairs.

 

“You’re up early sweetheart.” The smile on Castiel's face slipped when he saw Jimmy's face.

 

“Whatever is the matter, darling?” Castiel asks his lover.

 

“Dean he's gone. I can't find him.” Cry's Jimmy in anguish.

 

“What! How do you mean he's gone, Jimmy?”

 

“I looked everywhere, and he's not in the house.”

 

“Hey, come on now maybe he went for a walk to clear his head. Dean will be back.”

 

“What if he does not want us, Cassie? What if it was all a lie?” Sniffs Jimmy working himself into a right old state.

 

“Oh, baby, is that what's been worrying you? Deans not like that Jimmy. I trust him with this. Do you think he would have shown us his scars than to walk out on us?”

 

“N-no, he must trust us.”

 

“Yes, he does. Now if he's gone for a walk, he will be hungry so let me start on breakfast. Pancakes or waffles?”

 

“Waffles, please. I'll get the cream and fruits.”

 

The two brothers worked together to put a large breakfast on the table. Castiel had his fingers crossed the entire time. _‘Please let Dean be okay, let him walk through that door and be okay.'_ Castiel begged whoever was listening up there.

 

There came a knock on the door and Jimmy went to open it. All sweaty and rosy-cheeked was Dean.

 

“I think I need a key if I'm going to go for a run again.” Green eyes smiled at his boyfriend.

 

Jimmy hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

 

“Hey baby, I've not been gone that long.” Dean looked at Jimmy concerned.

 

“I was worried when you were not in bed. Promise you will leave a note next time?”

 

“Sure Jimmy I'm so sorry, I never meant to panic you.”

 

“I know, come to get breakfast.” Jimmy pulled his lover into the kitchen.

 

When Dean walked into the kitchen, Castiel had to stop himself from smothering him with kisses. ‘ _Thank you for listening whoever's up there, for bringing Dean back home safe.'_

“Have I time for a shower?” Questioned Dean. “I'm all sweaty.”

 

“Sure.” Beamed Castiel. “Be quick though; you don't want it to get cold.”

 

Dean nodded and rushed upstairs. The younger man was back ten minutes later with an AC/DC tee-shirt on and a pair of grey sweats. “This is amazing guys thank you.”

 

The brothers grinned back at their new lover and got stuck into their food.

 


	9. Little tantrums.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean puts away his things, but Jimmy gets cross with him and walks out of the house. Castiel finds a very upset little Dean. Jimmys in big trouble but little Dean just wants to sleep.

 After breakfast Dean knew, he needed to talk to the brothers; he was still not sure where he stood, last night seemed to be a dream and what happened with Crowley a nightmare.

 

“Guys, can we talk?” Asked, Dean. The younger man saw Jimmy still and look with unease at his brother.

 

“Of course, Dean let's go into the den it's smaller and comfy in there.”

 

Dean followed Jimmy and Castiel into the den where he had been last night. Jimmy sat with Castiel, on a brown leather couch and Dean sat on a chair opposite.

 

“What did you need to talk about Dean?” Castiel asked trying to keep it together for his brother who was shaking like a leaf next to him.

 

Dean was scared, he liked Castiel and Jimmy did not want this to end. Know all of his belongings were moved in and they had shared the same bed, but nice things rarely happened to him, maybe it was just a joke.

 

“I, don't know what we are? I know I moved in and, I-I'm not sure what you need me for.”

 

Castiel sat up and gently pushed Jimmy off him. “Dean what we said last night, it was the truth.”

 

Jimmy looked over at his friend. The life he had led, to survive. The scars on his friend's body were an issue that he could never get over. The cuts on his legs, Dean must be in so much pain, yet he never showed it. Dean was always helpful, always with a smile on his face.

 

“Dean, we want you to be ours, to share a life with us. I love you, as a friend and so much more. I have loved my brother for longer, but when I met you, I knew our life would be complete. We will help you through, this, we promise.” Jimmy told the green-eyed man in earnest.

 

Dean nodded letting out a breath he had not Charlie's he was holding. “I'm just scared, I-like I said I hit out at the people I love. Guess I get that from my dad."

 

“I don't think you're anything like that man who donated sperm, Dean.” Castiel told the younger man, “You're brave, sweet, kind and loyal. Nothing like that man, not at all.”

 

“Thanks, Cas, Jimmy. What about Crowley, what happens there?”

 

“Monday we go and talk to the partners after we watch the footage. I can't discuss it with you until the investigation is over.”

 

“That's fine, long, as he's not there.” Dean shivered at the thought.

 

“You know he won't so stop your worry," Castiel reassured his lover.

 

"So, I can call you both my boyfriend?" Dean asked tentatively.

 

The two brothers beamed and nodded their heads.

 

"Now why don't you and Jimmy put the boxes up in the blue room for now?”

 

Jimmy got up and pulled Dean with him. “I have some jobs that need doing then I will come and help you,” Castiel told them.

 

Dean and Jimmy carried the few boxes up into the blue room. Jimmy went back downstairs needing to talk to his brother. Dean looked into the room they had shared. The fitted closet was full, so he needed to store his suits in the blue room. Getting them out of the boxes, he hung them up. Wondering how they would all fit into one room. Jimmy came up to see what Dean was doing.

 

“Why are you not putting your suits with ours? I thought we had cleared things up, Dean?” Jimmy frowned.

 

Dean was about to talk when Jimmy picked up a box marked do not touch.

 

“Jimmy its okay leave that one,” Dean exclaimed.

 

“What! Why are you hiding things? That's not how this works, Dean. You know what I need to get out of here before I say anything I will regret.” Marching out slamming the door Dean watched his friend leave, and he had no clue why.

 

Jimmy stormed downstairs and passed his brother grabbing his keys, wallet and phone. “I will be at Charlies if you need me.” With that, he slammed the door and was gone.

 

Castiel was not pleased with his brother's tantrum and went to find Dean. Knocking on the door, he waited to see if he could enter not hearing anything he went in anyway. Castiel saw Dean sitting with his back to the wall, a box at his feet. There was a dirty blanket in his hands, and his fingers were rubbing over it like he was seeking comfort.

 

“Dean are you okay?” Castiel asked him. Getting no reply the older man walked over. Dean’s eyes seemed glazed like he was miles away. Watching tears rolled down his face. He was not pleased with his brother leaving Dean in this state.

 

“Dee, can you hear me? Can I look in the box?” The boy turned his head, his green eyes watery, sniffing he nodded and put his thumb in his mouth.

 

Castiel thought back to last night and the strange childlike mannerism the younger man exhibited. Upon opening the box, he found a soft doll and a tatty teddy bear. A couple of bottles and a jar of adult baby milk. Some soft clothes and diapers. A couple of pacifiers, dribble cloth, hand wipes, baby powder and cream — a couple of baby books, satin panties six of them in different colours. ‘ _Well that explains a lot,'_ Thought Castiel looking at the baby boy next to him.

 

“Dee, baby I need to get you a diaper, and out of these clothes and this thing needs a wash.”

 

“Dee blankie.” Sniffed the little boy, trying to hold on to his treasure.

 

“I no baby, but it's dirty.”

 

Castiel got the boy a clean pacifier and took the wet thumb out. Laying Dean down Castiel found it hard to get the clothes off a six-foot uncooperative baby. The older man managed and popped a diaper on, some cream and powder. Then he dressed the boy in soft blue pants and a baby blue t-shirt with sailboats on it. Grabbing the bottle and jar of formula, he left the boy for a couple of seconds and popped them on the kitchen side. Rushing back up the baby was still playing with his dolly.

 

“Okay, Dee, it's lunchtime.”

 

“Dee wanna feech.” The boy babbled.

 

“Okay, not sure what that is but I guess I will find out.” Chuckled Castiel, looked down at the baby.

 

Dean laid his head on the other man's shoulder and clutched his shirt and held on tight like he would vanish any moment. Castiel realised Dean would never have had anyone to look after him like this. It made Castiel feel sad, and he wanted to make up for all the sadness in Deans world.

 

Sitting the baby on the floor, he got one of the sandwiches he had already made and cut it up into fingers and popped it on a plastic picnic plate he had to hand. Dean took his paci out and squealed in delight, “Feech.”

 

“I guess I know what that means,” Making sure baby was okay he picked up the house phone and rang Charlie.

 

“Hey, Castiel what can I do for you.”

 

“You can tell my brother he has, an hour to get home. If I have to send someone to come get him the worse, it will be for him.”

 

“Oh, never knew he was in trouble.” Charlie gasped.

 

“Don't worry Charlie, but I want him home. I want him to see what his mood caused.”

 

“Sure boss, right away. Dorothy's home, so I can tell her if he won’t budge.”

 

“Good you do that, talk soon.”

 

“Talk soon dude.”

 

Castiel put the phone back on the cradle and looked at Dean enjoying his food. Glad he was eating, well smiling and giggling. So, carefree in his small mind.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Jimmy was not pleased to be called back, but he knew he was in deep trouble. A tantrum like that would not go unnoticed, and his brother would sort him out he was sure. Walking into the house, he found his brother in the kitchen with Dean on the floor and Castiel washing up.

 

“What's Dean doing on the floor?” Jimmy asked looking shocked.

 

“You see Jimmy I realised last night something was not right with Dean; he was acting quite young, childlike. When you stomped out of here and slammed all the doors, Dean regressed and was left alone, crying. We made a promise to him, and you broke that Jimmy.”

 

“What! No, I would not hurt him?” Jimmy knew this was a lie he could see the evidence on the floor.

 

“The corner Jimmy for an hour, go. I will deal with you later. I have to look after Dean because of your carelessness.”

 

“I'm sorry, Cas.” Jimmy's lip wobbled.

 

“Did you even ask him why he was hanging up his suits? Dean would have looked found our closet full. That boy prides himself, in how smart he looks. Spends most of his wages on them, so it would only be the logical thing that he hung them up in the blue room.”

 

“I-I know I never thought,” Jimmy hung his head.

 

“The corner Jimmy I don't want to hear you or see you.” Jimmy could see his brother had not slept and was tired. Castiel picked Dean up and took him out of the kitchen.

 

Much later, and Jimmy was still standing there in the corner. There was a hand that kept tugging his shirt. Jimmy looked down and found it was Dean.

 

“No Dean, go away. You will get me in trouble.” Whispered Jimmy.

 

“Dee up, Dee up.” The little boy said.

 

Jimmy smiled softly at him and sat down, “Is Cassie asleep?”

 

“Mmmm he goes Ni Ni.”

 

“I see yes he's tried.” Jimmy smiled at the boy.

 

“Dee goes Ni Ni.” The boy yawned.

 

“Ok then let me take you upstairs you can't sleep in the kitchen.” Jimmy picked Dean up and carried him up to their bedroom. He snuggled them up in the covers, and the small boy held tight to him.

 

“Dee wan paci and Beanie.” The boy whined.

 

“Okay let's see if I can find them in your room, stay don't move."

 

Jimmy found the box that Dean was guarding, and he felt stupid for getting so upset about it. Getting a pacifier and the teddy, plus a book, Jimmy went back to the lump that was his friend and lover. Jimmy read him a book, and he had fallen fast asleep, by the time he had finished.

 

“Well, I can't leave you, I best watch over you in case.” Jimmy's eyes soon closed he curled against his best friend, and both of them were soon fast asleep.

 


	10. Watch me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's still being punished but he saves the day and stops little Dean from getting hurt. Jimmy finds himself end up in hospital. Charlie comes to the rescue and looks after Dean.

 Castiel awoke with a jump, looking around for his baby, going in search and finding Jimmy not there in the corner. The older man went upstairs only to find baby Dean trying to climb down them. Dean missed a step, and Castiel caught him in time. The older man’s heart pounded and realised that as a baby Dean had little coordination and needed a stair gate at the top and bottom, it was a good job he was there.

 

“Come on trouble let’s get you down before we both fall.”

 

“Dee, wanna num-num.”

 

“Can, Dee say please?” Smiled Castiel, carrying the baby through to the kitchen.

 

The little boy scrunched his nose up and grinned. “Dee peese.” He giggled.

 

“See you’re a clever boy. Now, you can have an apple; I don’t want you to ruin your appetite for dinner.”

 

The little boy sat on the floor again and happily munched on his apple. Jimmy came down, and Castiel pointed him back to the corner.

 

Little Dean wondered why his friend was hiding from him and wanted to share his food, so he tried to gain his friend's attention. Castiel was prepping dinner and was not paying any mind to them.

 

“Go, Dean, stop that.” Jimmy hissed, looking to see if his lover had noticed.

 

The little boy was sad that his friend did not want to play, so he crawled away. Jimmy turned frustrated that he had punishment and ashamed he had done this to Dean after he had promised to look after him.

 

Dean was bored, he had eaten his apple and wanted to play. There on the table, he saw something shiny, this excited him. Trying to pull himself up he grabbed the bright blade of a knife.

 

At this point, Jimmy wondered why the little boy had gone quiet and knew Cassie often got lost in his world when cooking. Just about to put the shiny blade in his mouth, Jimmy shouted out and grabbed it, slicing his hand. Dean started to scream, and Jimmy was shaking with shock. Castiel turned to see what the commotion was and saw the scene in front of him.

 

“Jimmy, God are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine just g-get the baby please.” Tears rolled down his face; this was his fault. Dean could have been severely injured; he had not realised that this version of Dean was a little child and had no sense of danger at all.

 

Castiel wrapped a towel around his brother’s hand and got the first aid kit out of the kitchen cupboard. Kneeling next to the little boy he grabbed him and sat him on the side, checking to see if he had an injury, no way would he cry like that without one.

 

Dean was sobbing, his breath hitching, his arm hurt, he was hungry, and no one wanted him. The little boy’s heart broke.

 

“Dee let Cas see if you’re hurt baby please?”

 

Castiel asked the boy who was holding his hand now in a strange way.

 

“You no play wiv Dee, you no love Dee.” Sobbed the little boy, trying to get away.

 

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. How had this gone so wrong again?

 

“Sweet boy, I do love you. Let me see your hand, please.” Begged the older man.

 

Dean showed the man his cut on his finger, and Jimmy gasped.

 

“I thought I had got the knife away Cassie; he was going to put it in his mouth. It's my fault I promised to look after him, and I failed him. Now, he got hurt because of me.”

 

“I think you need stitches baby,” Sighed Castiel looking at Jimmy’s cut. We can’t leave Dean like this. The two brothers looked at each other and nodded.

 

“Charlie.”

 

The red-head bounced into the house. Jimmy was holding his arm above his heart, and the bandage looked pink. Dean was sat between Castiel on the kitchen side, with a Band-Aid around his finger, sucking on some juice out of a sippy cup.

 

“Hey, little Dean I’m Charlie.” The little boy smiled wide and made grabby hands at her.

 

“Up, play wiv Dee.”

 

Charlie laughed. “Yep, buddy, we sure can.”

 

Castiel gathered the things he needed for the hospital. They both left Dean to play with Charlie, knowing he was in safe hands.

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

“How do we deal with this Cassie?” Jimmy asked his brother.

 

“How do you mean?” Castiel asked Jimmy for clarification.

 

“Deans, going to think we don't want him, that he’s too much trouble. I fear he will play up big time.”

 

“Then I will be firm, show him that we still love him and he can’t get away with bad behaviour.”

 

“We have never talked about it you know, how we live. Dean just accepted it.” Jimmy chuckled.

 

“I think Dean just needed a family, structure and most importantly love. We will have our ups and downs and can learn from this. I know, for one thing, I’m getting baby gates for the stairs and a playpen for the kitchen.”

 

“Can we not make his room? I mean look online see if they have baby size equipment for him. I feel he needs it.”

 

“I will leave that up to you then. I think it will put your mind at rest that you’re doing something for him and you do have a good eye for detail love.”

 

“I would appreciate that. I guess I’m still in your bad books.”

 

Castiel parked the car and helped his brother out. Looking around he drew Jimmy closer and held his face in his hands and kissed him.

 

Castiel sighed and stroked Jimmy’s cheek. “Baby you know you need to be punished, none of this would have happened if you had not treated Dean this way. I can’t let it slide.”

 

“I know Cassie if Dean hurt himself.” Jimmy shivered. “I will accept my punishment. I love you Cas.”

 

“I also love you, now let’s get you patched up. I hate to see what other stuff little Dean as got up to.”

 

Castiel asked Charlie how his boy was doing and got a text back. Charlie told Cas the little boy had thought the two men had left him and did not love him. Showing Jimmy the text. After three hour’s eight stitches and instructions to care for his wound. They left the hospital, Jimmy walked into the gift shop and found a large, brown, monkey. The man grinned and brought it.

 

Charlie had put the boy down on the couch watching cartoons. Sucking on his paci, and his teddy in one hand. The young woman thought it cute. She had no worries in changing her friend, making sure he was dry. Seeing he had few clothes or toys she vowed to get the baby some more.

 

Jimmy and Cas walked through the door, and little Dean turned his head. The brothers walked over to the boy and sat down either side.

 

“Immy you as a boo-boo.”

 

“I know, baby, be gentle okay?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

Castiel combed his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Were you a good boy for Aunt Charlie?”

 

“Dee is good.” The baby huffed indignantly.

 

They all laughed, and Dean grinned behind his paci.

 

“You have been so good today, Dee, I got you a present,” Jimmy told the little boy. Jimmy gave Dean the monkey, and his eyes lit up.

 

“Dat Dees?”

 

“Yeah baby, Jimmy got you this because you’re a good boy.”

 

Dean took the monkey and giggled and snuggled the brown teddy.

 

“Dean, can you say thank you?” Castiel smiled at the little boy.

 

Dean scrunched his face up and looked like he was thinking about it. Charlie giggled at the look on the baby’s face.

 

“Dean, say ta for your teddy.” Instructed Charlie.

 

“Ta, immy.”

 

“Your welcome baby.”

 

“So baby talk,” Castiel muttered to himself. “I get it, talk to him so he can understand.”

 

“Would be for the best, Cas. Dee, I have to go now. I will see you real soon ok buddy.”

 

Dean looked sad his new friend was going. “Come on, wave goodbye to Charlie, and we will get you in a bath.”

 

“Baff.” Dean squealed.

 

“Let me go get his clothes ready and run the bath for you Cas,” Jimmy told his brother.

 

“Don’t get your bandages wet,” Castiel warned.

 

Dean and Cas let Charlie out and then the older man took the big baby upstairs. Castiel got him out of his clothes and popped him in the bath. Both brothers played with the baby and thoroughly enjoyed themselves getting wet in the process, mindful of Jimmy’s hand. Castiel dried him, while Jimmy put on a diaper and dressed him. They read him a book, and Castiel went to get him a warm bottle of milk.

 

“I hope Dean comes back tomorrow. I miss him; I need to say sorry.”

 

Castiel looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and kissed his forehead. “So do I brother. Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late. Wanted to put this up before I went into hospital tomorrow.


	11. Small note

My computer broke and I lost all my files. Luck was in that I had downloaded the last part of this, so what I need to do is a new storyboard, and then more research and I can get on with doing more writing. Please bear with me, i'm so upset but I know I will get over it in time. xxx


	12. Unknown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks the boys won't want him after his regression. Jimmy gets punished and Castiel's shows Dean the playroom and the house rules.

Dean woke, his head feeling fuzzy, he looked at the two men who lay sleeping and crawled out of bed. He knew that feeling; he had regressed, no way would be they want him now. Dean walked to the blue room and started to pack the boxes, tears in his jade green eyes. A cough at the door startled him, and he looked over to find Castiel stood there blocking the entrance with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

 

“Going somewhere, Dean?” Castiel probed, hurt laced his tone.

 

Dean sat down and hugged his knees. “I’m so sorry, Cas, so sorry.” Dean stammered tears were falling thick and fast.

 

Castiel rushed over to the younger man and got down to his level and scooped him up into his arms. “Hey, it’s okay, we have you, Dean. We don’t judge, why would we?”

 

Dean clung on to the older man like he was a life raft and he was drowning. “I’m so scared Cas, everything’s happening so fast and Jimmy, the look on his face and then, will he hate me?”

 

“No, sweetheart Jimmy won’t hate you. Jimmy’s upset that he did this to you.”

 

“Hey, guys.” Jimmy yawned loudly stretching his arms and scratching his belly. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

 

“Dean was just a little upset. Let’s go down and eat.”

 

Dean sniffed and nodded trying to stand but wobbled on his feet. Castiel grabbed him and helped him along.

 

“Are you always like this when you come out of-well, you know.” Jimmy waved his hand around trying to find the proper words.

 

“Yeah, takes a day normally.” Dean nodded his grip tight around Castiel’s forearm.

 

“That’s good to know, at least we will be forewarned in the future.”

 

Castiel sat Dean down on the kitchen chair, and Dean spotted Jimmy's bandaged hand, also that he had a plaster over his finger.

 

Jimmy looked sad and stroked Deans face. “You grabbed a knife and was going to put it in your mouth. I blame myself, Dean. You could have been seriously hurt.”

 

“Gees sorry Jimmy.” Mumbled Dean not sure where to look, after he heard that.

 

“This is on me Dean, I should never have treated you like this, and I will take my punishment.”

 

“Punishment?” Dean squeaked not sure how to take that.

 

“After breakfast, I will show you our playroom and explain a little more about our way of life,” Castiel told Dean, who looked a little troubled by the statement.

 

“Okay, sure.” Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

 

They finished their meal and washed and dried up putting everything away. Castiel held out his hand for Dean to take. Jimmy sighed but he knew this was coming and he did deserve the punishment.

 

Castiel led them, down towards the basement, onwards, down a flight of wooden steps. Down at the bottom was a large square room, that had three doors: one to the right and left of them and one straight in front. Castiel took the path towards the door, ahead, digging a key from his jeans pocket. There was a padlock on the door, which intrigued Dean. ' _Why did they need to keep it locked up?_ ' He wondered to himself.

 

Castiel opened the heavy metal door and swung it open. Dean was amazed at what he saw. The playroom was more substantial than he expected, yes, he had heard about them he was not naive after all, but this was spectacular.

 

Three of the walls painted in a burnt orange, that made the room feel warm and inviting, which surprised him. The larger back wall was white, covered with tiles of plastic. The epicentre of this wall held a large red, spanking bench. They were white cupboards on each side of the walls. Dean suspected held toys of some description. A ceiling hook and cuffs were hanging off the walls; a white chair sat leaning against the wall. The other side had a large bed, more cupboards, and a gorgeous carved wooden chest. The floor was wooden and polish to a bright shine. Everything was clean and fresh. Dean had no clue what he had suspected.

 

Dean walked into another doorway and found a bathroom. They must have somehow expanded this underground heaven. There was a large shower, in creams and blues, with a large bath that could have easily fit two grown men.

 

Castiel walked over to Dean and smiled nervously at his boyfriend still worried he would walk out at any moment. “So, what do you think?”

 

“I like it; it’s clean and bright.”

 

“What did you expect?” Giggled Jimmy.

 

“No, idea." shrugged Dean. "I’ve never seen one before.”

 

Castiel turned swiftly around to Jimmy and raised one eyebrow. “I would suggest Jimmy I would keep the teasing to yourself; you don’t want to find yourself in more trouble then you already are.”

 

“Can’t say anything.” Huffed Jimmy indignantly, folding his arms.

 

“That’s another five on your punishment; keep going love, it does not bother me.” Jimmy went red and snapped his mouth firmly shut.

 

“Jimmy’s going to be punished?” Whispered Dean, green eyes were flashing between Castiel and Jimmy not entirely sure what that entailed.

 

“I will explain love, go and get the chair to sit by the bed.” Dean realised this was not a request from the tone Castiel had used and nodded, slipping out of the bathroom, passing the two men.

 

“Do you need help undressing Jimmy?” Castiel asked his lover.

 

“No, I can manage.”

 

“Then, get your clothes folded put them in your cupboard. Put your collar on, kneeling on your cushion, in the middle of the floor.” Castiel used an even tone, but the order to be obeyed woven into every word. Jimmy nodded and got on with his task.

 

Castiel strode over to Dean who sat by the bed. Castiel sat onto the firm mattress, and their knees touched.

 

“Thank you for following my order Dean; you’re a good boy.” Deans face lit up with the praise, and Castiel took note of that. “Now, Jimmy hurt you yesterday so that he will be punished. He can’t get out of it. This is how I run this house, Dean. Jimmy is my submissive, and I am his dominate. We have rules, and structure. Now, you follow them so well, but if you don’t want to be part of this life down here, we will fully understand, you can still be ours, we would never force you into anything you did not want. I think you had some idea though. My bright, intelligent boy.” Castiel hummed threading his fingers through Deans, longer hair. It would need cutting soon he thought, though he must admit he liked it longer.

 

Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s hand and closed his eyes, in reverence, he had never felt so loved. Yes, Bobby and Ellen, Jo and Sammy loved him, even Charlie to some extent but here, right here was the love and acceptance he craved. It made his chest feel warm and made him feel on top of the world.

 

“I want to learn Cas, just be good for you, please.” Begged Dean.

 

“Good, that’s good. I want you to watch, if at any time it gets too much walk out, don’t say anything. We won’t be unhappy or cross.”

 

“Okay Cas, that’s fine.” Dean smiled softly at his boyfriend.

 

Castiel kissed him on the cheek and winked. “Now, no talking okay, be a good boy for me?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Dean whispered.

 

Castiel’s eyes dilated at those words, and he nodded kissing Dean fully on the mouth and turning to walk away. Castiel took his shirt off and put it in the cupboard by the bench. Walking over to Jimmy who was in the middle of the floor head hung low, hands behind his back, breathing slowly. Dean thought he had never seen him looking more beautiful than at that moment.

 

Castiel had walked over to Jimmy and carded his hand through his hair. “You are being punished, Jimmy, you are only to talk when I ask a question or to give you instruction to do so, is that clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good, now I will help you up, because of your hand. We can’t use the bench, so I want you to lay over the bed. Mindful of your hand. Anytime you feel pain, the discomfort you will use your safeword, do you understand me?” Castiel rumbled his terms in his deep, smoky voice that brooked no argument.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“What’s your safeword, Jimmy?”

 

“Comet, sir.”

 

“And mines Asteroid.”

 

Castiel walked over to a closet, and opened it, he heard Dean gasp, and he turned and winked at him. The cabinet held paddles, whips, canes, leather, plastic, feathers, you name it, he had it. There were draws down one side that held tantalising equipment that Castiel could not wait to show Dean, but for now, he needed to choose the right punishment for his boy. Castiel picked a hard paddled made from wood; it was a rustic red; handmade of course. It held a delicate, pattern interlaced in the middle of the wood, much like stars that would imprint on the skin. It was a thing of beauty to see his boys skin lit up with intricate designs.

 

Jimmy had moved over to the bed, and without any help laid down, and positioned himself.

 

Castiel stalked over to the bed, humming his approval the naked body of his lover laid out before him. He casually stroked his long fingers down his boys’ body, from the top of his spine to the bottom of his delicious, firm, round ass. Castiel knelt between Jimmy’s legs and eyed the taunting flesh in front of him, tentatively licking and then giving a firm nip, soothing, the harried red mark with his hot inpatient tongue.

 

“You taste divine baby, but we need to get on with matters at hand.” Castiel’s bright blue eyes roamed hungrily over his boy’s gooseflesh, sadly. “Tell me, boy, why are you being punished?”

 

Jimmy stilled, breathing gently, his head to the left so he could not look at Dean, starting to speak but Castiel rammed his fingers into his mouth.

 

“No, I think not, boy! Look at Dean when you do this, you need to apologise to him also.” Castiel sharply barked the order.

 

Jimmy let out a small whine, and Castiel slapped his ass. “Behave, boy or I will add more counts on to your punishment.” The doms stern voice broke over his sub like glass over a fire.

 

Jimmy turned his head towards Dean, who was clutching the chair legs. An impressive bulge present in his grey sweatpants he wore. The younger man’s face looked red, his breathing noticeably fast.

 

“I-I shouted at Dean and ran out of the house. I left Dean in a vulnerable position. My actions caused him to, become a child. He could have gotten hurt. I promised I would look after him and I broke that promise. I was also rude to you sir, twice.” Jimmy gushed out in one long sentence not stopping to pause for breath.

 

“That’s right; bad boys need punishing. Are you going to be good for me and take your punishment, boy?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy shouted.

 

“You will get ten for being rude to me. Thirty for what you did to Dean. I want you to count everyone Jimmy, so I know you're still with me, can you do that for me?”

 

“I can sir.”

 

“I know you can; you’re so good for me, baby. You can make as much noise as you need to. If you use your safeword, I will still be proud of you.”

 

Castiel positioned himself before Jimmy and steadied his breathing, the paddle in his firm grip. He swung hard, the bat coming down swiftly on the hard part of his boy’s firm buttocks.

 

“One,” Jimmy shouted, firmly.

 

Castiel hit the other side, warming up, the patterns now littering his firm cheeks.

 

“Two.”

 

Whack, smack, right cheek, left cheek.

 

Castiel hit swiftly, and without pause, when they got to ten, he dug his finger into the red-hot cheeks of his sub.

 

“Baby you're doing so well for me, I know you can take your punishment.” Without a brake his next swing was on Jimmy's thighs, he yelled out, but managed a shaky eleven.

 

Castiel alternated between thighs and butt cheeks. Jimmy was stuttering gasping crying, but the dom did not relent.

 

Jimmy was hard and leaking his engorged cock trapped between him and the silken bed sheets. Every time his dom hit him with the paddle it would cause friction, he felt like he needed to cum, but he knew if he did without permission his punishment would be worse.

 

Whack, smack, the sound ricocheted around the room, mixed with the lustful grunts of Castiel and the pained cries from Jimmy himself.

 

“Twenty.” Screamed Jimmy tears were rolling down his face, his hands never moved from their original spot his whole-body trembling. He was buried deep in subspace, the pleasure-pain, mingled deliciously, spurring him on.

 

Castiel whacked the paddle again, loving the marks he was leaving on his boy, knowing Jimmy would feel, him for days after.

 

“Twenty-one” Jimmy cried, hiding his face into the pillows.

 

Castiel lent down and whispered into his subs ear. “I know baby; you're doing so well, so proud; you're taking the punishment, like a good little boy.” Castiel admired his handy work ghosting his fingers over the red, mottled flesh, and his eyes grew darker with lust.

 

Castiel hit his boys’ thighs, and butt cheeks, evenly, leaving no mark untouched, sending red marks littering his body. The heat coming off his lover's backside was like a furnace.

 

“Twenty-five.”

 

Smack.

 

“Twenty-Six.” Jimmy gritted his teeth and his hand twisted in the bedsheets.

 

Smack.

 

Then a sudden whine came from Deans direction, and Castiel turned his head. The younger man knocked the chair to the floor with a clatter and flew out of the room at top speed. Not taking much notice, Castiel brought the paddle down again on Jimmy’s red ass.

 

By the time they had reached thirty-five Jimmy was a babbling mess, of sorry, I won’t do that agains.

 

“Please Sir, I won’t do it again. Fuck, Please I can’t.” Jimmy told his dom.

 

“If you want me to stop baby just say the word?” Castiel cooed at the boy. Knowing Jimmy’s resolve and he would do no such thing, checking in on him making sure his hand was okay.

 

Jimmy shook his head slightly, and Castiel brought the paddle down hard again. The abused red flesh, on fire, from the punishment.

 

“Thirty-eight, Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Jimmy screamed louder now, tears streaming down his face.

 

“You can do it, baby, only a few left now. Show me what a good boy you are.”

 

Smack.

 

“Thir- Thirty-nine.” Jimmy was yelling, his chest heaving, trying to keep still.

 

“That’s it my good boy, so good for me.”

 

Smack.

 

“Forty, please I can’t.”

 

"Cum for me baby," Castiel ordered, and Jimmy groaned and shivered cuming on the clean bed sheets.

 

Castiel threw the paddle to the floor and stroked Jimmy’s hair. “You were so good baby, taking your punishment, I’m so proud of you.” Jimmy’s flickered shut, letting his lovers’ words sweep him away, carrying him away to oblivion.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Sometime later Jimmy woke, Castiel sat near him on the bed.

 

“How do you feel baby?”

 

Jimmy groaned. “Achy, but otherwise okay.”

 

“I have applied cream to your backside and thighs; it will help with the pain and swelling.  Here drink this.”

 

Castiel grabs the apple juice carton from the side and slips the strew into Jimmy's parted mouth.

 

“Mmm apple my favourite. What happened to Dean?”

 

Castiel hummed and stroked Jimmy’s sweaty hair.” I will see him once I have dealt with you darling boy. How do you feel?”

 

“Fine, just make sure he’s okay please Cassie, I can be left by myself for a few minutes.”

 

Castiel lifted his hand halfway through petting Jimmy’s hair. “I-I should not leave you, Jimmy. What if you have a drop?”

 

Jimmy huffed. “What if Dean was so upset, he’s a baby again? Please, Cassie, see if he’s okay?” Jimmy begged his brother.

 

“Fine! I will be quick.” Castiel kissed Jimmy and leapt off the bed, rushing through the door and up the steps.

 

“Dean, sweetie, where are you?” Castiel called, looking for the younger man. He looked in the lower levels but could not find him, rushing because he was aware of Jimmy in the playroom. Hurrying to their room, he saw the bathroom door was locked, so he knocked on it. “Dean sweetheart are you okay?”

 

“Sure, Cas, are you and Jimmy done playing?”

 

“No, Jimmy was worried that you left in a hurry, he sent me to find you.”

 

“Oh, tell him I’m fine.”

 

“Dean, are you sure you’re okay?” Castiel asked again, unsure of Deans honesty at this point.

 

“Yeah, go back to Jimmy, Cas.”

 

Castiel was about to turn when he heard a moan coming from the bathroom. That was it he needed to see, Dean and he needed to get back to Jimmy. He needed to have both his boys in one place.

 

Castiel became inpatient and thumped his fist on the door. “I suggest you let me in Dean. I can tell your lying to me, in this house that does not go unpunished; that’s your only warning in this matter.” Castiel used his authoritative voice.

 

“Cas,” Dean whined, but he opened the door. Dean had nothing on, he was naked, his cock was hard and leaking, and Castiel looked down at the delicious sight.

 

“With me now.” Castiel, barked and Dean trailed behind him, his head hung low.

 

When the got to the playroom door, Castiel stopped and turned around. “Stay, Dean.”

 

Dean stopped on the other side of the door while Castiel crossed to the bed to make sure Jimmy was doing okay. Once he was satisfied the older man came back over to Dean.

 

“You cross over here Dean, and you abide by my rule twenty-four seven. I will get you a collar for outside like Jimmy wares at work and play a leather one. You will have a safeword, and you can use it at any time. This is up to you Dean; we won't love you any less.”

 

Dean did not hesitate for one moment, he was stepping into the unknown but what an adventure it was going to be. With his amazing blue-eyed lovers by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has taken so long. Getting all my systems up and running. Still getting over my operation. Hope you all like it. xxx


	13. Frimly behind you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Jimmy and Castiel go to work. Castiel goes to the meeting and begs the partners for help. Will it be good news for Dean?

Castiel kept checking his watch and muttering to himself. “Where is he? We will be late.”

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes and soothed his brother. “Cassie I would say poor Dean is nervous, let me get him.”

 

“Yes, that would be the better option, thank you, love.” Castiel nodded in agreement.

 

Jimmy when to the blue room where Dean would be getting ready. Knocking on the door, not waiting for a reply, he opened it slowly to find Dean smoothing out his wrinkle-free suit. Jimmy checked Deans ass out, the suit fitting him like a well-worn glove.

 

“Cassie's about to have a panic attack, he’s never been late to work once in his life. Well, he’s never been late to anything.” Giggled Jimmy.

 

Dean turned forest green eyes upon his boyfriend and held his hand out. “We best not keep him waiting then. Do, I look okay?”

 

“You look, fine sweetie, now come, before we give my brother a hernia.”

 

“So, who was born first?” Enquired Dean, wondering.

 

“It was me. I think Cassie’s been trying to catch up ever since.” Jimmy laughed, and Dean snorted.

 

“Finally. Get into the car you two; we will be late.” Grumbled Castiel, grabbing his case, keys and wallet.

 

“We get in an hour before everyone else; we can’t possibly be late Cassie.”

 

Castiel glared and walked out to the car. Jimmy winked at Dean, and the younger man tried to stifle a laugh.

 

“How’s your hand feeling today Jimmy?” Dean questioned his boyfriend.

 

“It smarts if I move it suddenly, the painkillers help.”

 

“Not, as painful as your ass,” Quipped Castiel from the driver’s side.

 

Dean saw Jimmy glare at his brother. “You’re in a mood this morning Castiel.”

 

Castiel’s low tone rumbled around the car hitting home. “Our boyfriend was assaulted, and we have a meeting about it most of the day. How can this day be anything but unpleasant?”

 

Jimmy said no more but gripped Deans hand tightly giving him support, and comfort he knew his best friend would need.

 

 

Xxxxxxx

 

 

Castiel guided Dean to his office just off Cain’s. Dean slightly trembled. So, much had happened in a short period. Dean desperately wanted the good not to overshadow the terrible, but his hands clenched his desk, and his breathing became rapid.

 

Dean felt hands twist firmly around his shoulder grounding him. “Sweetheart I know this is hard, but you have so much strength you forget that you possess. You moved into our home, took commands from me. Beautifully may I add. Showed us your pain and your light shine’s so bright it drew us both in, like moths to a flame. We are both grateful you’re in our life, darling boy. Think about the love we give you and not about that evil ass. We will always protect you.”

 

“Cas...” Dean whispered a lone tear trickled down his pale face.

 

"Dean this meeting will go on most of the day. Why don’t I come and sit with you? That be ok with you Cassie?”

 

Castiel looked thoughtful. “Yes, just this once.” Brushing Deans face with nimble fingers. “You remember your codes, Dean? If you need me, don’t hesitate to call. I care more for you then a meeting; though it's important.”

 

Castiel kissed Dean affectionally on the cheek and ruffled his hair. “I will see to your work Jimmy. Go and collect your laptop and come straight back here.”

 

Jimmy nodded and gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek. “See you soon sweetie, love you.”

 

Castiel smiled lazily. “As I love you.” Castiel turned to Dean squinting slightly. “Dean, I-I love you too, though this may seem rash to you. I don’t expect you to say it back. I will see you both later.” The older man walked off briskly to the line of elevators.

 

Dean stared after him not sure what to say. “I'll be back soon,” Jimmy told him. The younger man just shook his head, lost in his mind.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Cain had rushed to his office, and asked Dean to hold all his calls, and then disappeared again. The entire law firm now knew something had happened and the topic was on everyone’s tongue. Charlie texted him, saying she would come up for lunch but was busy with the virus fiasco. Though Jimmy suggested, she would have to go to the war room to give evidence.

 

Dean had walked into Mr Cain’s office to collect some papers that needed to be written up, he heard voices and stopped to listen.

 

“What are you doing up here Jimmy? Getting away without doing any work, as per usual.” Scarfed Gordon Walker.

 

Dean heard Jimmy utter a sigh. “I have been assigned to Dean today, and that’s none of your business Gordon.”

 

“I will make it my business. You are only here because your brother is a partner.” He sneered.

 

Dean would no longer stand for this, he could not stand up for himself but other people, his best friend and boyfriend. No one was going to treat Jimmy like that. An armful of papers he swiftly walked out of the office.

 

“Jimmy, I need you to look at these reports. Oh, hello what are you doing up here Mr Walker? Should you not be at work?”

 

Jimmy looked over at his green-eyed lover and tried to hide his smirk.

 

“I wanted to nowhere Novak was hiding.”

 

That’s none of your business is it now Mr Walker. It would serve you better to concentrate on your work and not someone else’s. It will be reported back to Mr Cain. Now, we have work to do, so if you don’t need me for anything?”

 

Gordon's face was stormy, but he just grunted and walked off, stopping halfway to the elevators. “I will find a way to get rid of you Novak,” The man growled out in warning.

 

Dean walked towards him, slightly larger than the other man. “Is that a threat? I don’t take kindly to my colleagues being treated this way, Mr Walker. Now, please leave.” Dean stood there his eyes narrowed, hands on hips, getting between Gordon and Jimmy.

 

The Elevator pinged, and Gordon just huffed turned and got in with no further comment.

 

“Holly fuck Dean that was hot.” Jimmy gasped, laughing.

 

Dean suddenly deflated but advanced on Jimmy. “Why, did you not tell us he was that bad?”

 

“I-I did tell you both.” Stammered Jimmy, looking everywhere but his boyfriend ever.

 

“That he was making comments, not that he was a threat to your safety Jimmy,” Dean shouted. “How long as this been going on?”

 

Jimmy looked thoroughly chastised. “A while.”

 

“Don’t think I won’t tell Castiel about this.” Dean fumed. “Let’s get back to work.”

 

“Sure Dean, I’m sorry.”

 

Dean caught Jimmy and held him tight. “I want you safe, baby. That’s all.”

 

Jimmy nuzzled into Deans' neck. “I know, sweetie. Guess I’m in trouble with Cassie again.”

 

“Don’t make out; you don’t like it.”

 

Jimmy giggled. “Yeah, kinda do.”

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Charlie brought the recordings into the war room. All the partners were there. Showing what had happened, drove it in like a hammer hitting a nail. Dean was lucky he had escaped; the consequence could have been far worse.

 

Castiel jumped back his chair hitting the plush navy-blue carpet. “This is shit; he can’t get away with this.”

 

Cain stood and brought the younger man to a standstill. “I see you have taken our Dean into your heart Castiel?”

 

Castiel nodded. “I and Jimmy we love him, Henry. We moved him into our house he had nowhere to go. He’s special. Please protect him, even if I must resign as a partner.”

 

Now, Zachary Adler was an aged man, be speckled with short salt and pepper hair, soon to retire. He lived with his wife Molly on the edge of suburbia, in a large house, with his loving family. A man of few words, taking on less work, but a formidable foe in his younger days.

 

“Castiel, you will do nothing of the sort. That man will be blacklisted. Only a charlatan would take him on. You have worked hard, like no one I have ever seen. You are an asset to this firm. Your lifestyle is something that I don’t agree with Not because I feel hate towards it because I am just old and stuck in my ways."

 

Zachariah looked around the war room and spoke to the other partners.

 

"Now, we have the evidence, it was stated quite clearly in all contracts that CCTV was running. That man will not step a foot back in here. Dean is a sweet, competent young man and my Molly’s took a liking to him, gentlemen. I can never disappoint her, do not make me.”

 

The others sat stunned it was the longest speech the older man had given, but when Zachariah Adler spoke people sat up and listened.

 

“Zach we would never let him back.” Chuck proclaimed. “Crowley not only violated his contract, and our employment rules but Deans human rights. I would like for us to represent him. We will take this case on if it is agreed?”

 

They all raised their hands. “I will pay for it. That boy has been through so much. I am glad he’s got you and Jimmy, Castiel. My wife’s also a big fan of Deans.” Henry Cain smiled.

 

“What do I tell him? He thinks he will lose his job.” Castiel told the men.

 

“What! Such nonsense. That boy's done nothing wrong. He was doing a job. I won’t be sending him in after hours again. Colette never let me hear the end of that.”

 

Castiel grinned. “If you need him to come in again after hours myself or Jimmy will accompany him.”

 

Henry nodded his thanks. “So, we will represent Dean? No cost to him and terminate Fergus Crowley’s employment? Charlie, we need you to give evidence will this be okay?”

 

“Yes, sir. Deans my friend, it's not easy, but I will be strong for him.”

 

“Go, tell your boy the good news Castiel.” Zachary nodded at the younger man.

 

Charlie went out with Castiel and got into the elevator. Castiel closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. “It's not over red, but we will be at his side. If that man tries to come after him.”

 

“You think he will?” Charlie gasped.

 

“There is a storm coming for us my friend. My gut is never wrong. I feel like I’m going back into battle again.”

 

“Then we will be at your side.”

 

Charlie waved Castiel goodbye and got out of the elevator. Castiel pressed for floor ten. Dean and Jimmy turned eyes on their lover moving fast towards them, a passive shadow on his tan face.

 

“What’s the news, brother?” Jimmy asked looking around spotting several people close to Deans desk.

 

“Let’s go into Cain’s office. We will have some privacy.”

 

Dean and Jimmy obliged Castiel and closed the door behind themselves. Grabbing on to his lovers Castiel sank into their warm embrace.

 

“Was it that bad Cas?” Deans voice shock with dread.

 

“No, sweet boy. I fear this is the calm before the storm. I cannot sugar coat it: the virus, the attacks we’ve had. This issue with Crowley it's all linked somehow. Dean, we are taking Fergus Crowley to court and representing you. Henry Cain is paying for it and please no arguments.”

 

Dean kept his mouth firmly shut he could see how, troubled his lover was. “Hey, we can get through this together. Can’t we?”

 

Blue eyes sank into him like Castiel was looking into his very soul. “Dean, they all love you here, everyone wanted to protect you. The law is on your side, but even then, they would have found a way around it. I fear for your safety though. Promise me you will go nowhere without myself, Jimmy or a person we can trust.”

 

“I-I promise Castiel. I won't risk it. I’m scared.”

 

“We are in this together, all of us. We look out for each other.” Jimmy winked at Dean.

 

Dean snorted and kissed Jimmy on the cheek. “I feel there is something I am missing.” Castiel deadpanned.

 

“Oh, yeah. When we get home, we need to talk.” Dean nodded towards his older lover.

 

“Oh, shit you were not joking.” Jimmy huffed, pouting.

 

“No, I was not,” Dean grunted, not impressed, by Jimmy’s actions.

 

“As soon as we get home. Now, I need to get back to work. I will pick you up in a couple of hours.

 

“Yes, Cassie.”

 

“Sure Cas.

 

Jimmy and Dean watched their lover go and got back to work. Dean kept losing concentration, but Jimmy’s hand landed firmly on his leg giving him the strength he needed, right at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this as taken so long. Just depression kicking my ass.


	14. Letting you go that one time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean cooks for the boys and it goes down well. Dean tells Castiel what happened with Gordon, but fails to punish Jimmy. Dean feels left out after he finds the boys in bed together.

 Castiel was tired, no that was a lie he was exhausted, yet he knew that his boys needed him. Not wanting to let his sour mood affect the night. Dean suggested he cook while Jimmy offered a foot rub.

 

Dean loved the kitchen the most about the Novak house. The large kitchen table, that sprawled into the conservatory.  Though it was fall now, Dean could imagen their family sat around the table, light with Thanksgiving treasures and Christmas. He would love children, that was a secret he guarded, with his heart. Dean cooked a humble chicken pot pie, new potatoes and green beans. Going to find his two lovers, he spies them snuggled up on the couch, by the roaring fire.

 

“Come on you two, dinners ready. Jimmy set the table, Cas get the drinks please.” Dean wandered back out his mind entirely on prep.

 

Jimmy looked over at the spot Dean had just vacated. “I think he’s hot when he’s telling me what to do.” Whispered the younger twin.

 

“Getting fed up with me already Jimmy?” Castiel raised his eyebrow that spelt trouble for him.

 

Jimmy snorted. “I love how submissive he is yet, tells us what to do, that’s all. I bet you when he’s settled; he will run the household.”

 

“I think your right. When Dean realises this is home, he will. Come, or we will be in trouble.” Castiel commanded pulling his lover up.

 

They both got on with their set tasks and sat down at the table. Dean was setting the little individual chicken pot pies down and a bowl of buttery potatoes and the green beans.

 

“This looks wonderful Dean,” Castiel commented, his eyes roving over the spoils on the table before him.

 

Jimmy blew on his pie and moaned around it. “Dean, this is amazing.”

 

“I concur, this is fabulous love. We need a food rota; we can take turns.”

 

“Does Jimmy not cook?” Dean asked looking between his two lovers.

 

Castiel laughed out loud. “Baby boy, Jimmy could burn water.”

 

“Hey, I’m not that bad.” Mumbled Jimmy.

 

Castiel glanced over at his brother. “Shall I tell Dean about the melting of our new cooker?”

 

“No, hush, no telling our secrets.” Jimmy spluttered and went red.

 

Dean grinned evilly. “Oh, I need to know this.”

 

Castiel chuckled but felt no remorse for his red-faced brother. “I had asked Jimmy, to watch a pan of bacon, I thought it was safe. I needed to get ready for a meeting, a rare one for a weekend. The fire alarm sounded, and I rushed down, with no clothes to find, Jimmy wet, bedraggled, in the middle of the floor. Steam was coming from the cooker, and it half melted. To this day I have no clue how he managed it.”

 

Dean giggled. “Oh, baby you stick to decorating Cas and me here will cook for you.”

 

“It’s a good job I like you both.” Jimmy glared pointing his falk at them. “Plus, if you're going to cook like this, I have no qualms about you doing it.”

 

Castiel and Jimmy cleared up while Dean went to sit in the den, pulling the fluffy brown blanket off the couch and grabbing a book from one of the scattered bookcases. He had not read Cats Cradle for many years and thought it was a great idea.”

 

“Mmm good choice in a book. You needed to talk to me?” Castiel asked sitting next to him rubbing Deans arm.

 

Dean told Castiel what had transpired that day with Jimmy. That he thought Gordon Walker was up to no good, and that Jimmy should have told them what was going on.

 

“I agree, with you their sweetheart. I will deal with Jimmy. Now, I need to sit down and talk to you about our playroom and the BDSM practice. I have a folder in my office that I want you to peruse and get it back to me. Some, of the items you will not have heard of so you can search on the internet, but don’t forget you can ask us.”

 

“Sure, I can do that."

 

"Let me go grab it.” Castiel was gone less than five minutes and slid a red folder by Deans arm. “I need to go talk to Jimmy. I will leave you to your book in peace.”

 

Dean realised two hours had gone past. He looked at the time, and it was a little after eight. He fancied a bath, so he put the book on the glass table with a convenient bookmark, switched off the lamp and made sure the fire guard was in place. Dean heard giggles and laughter and investigated their shared bedroom, the mattress still on the floor. Castiel was kissing Jimmy, and they both looked red and sweaty.”

 

“Did you both have a good talk?” Dean muttered evading the lingering looks.

 

Castiel cleared his throat. “Yes, we were…”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m going for a bath.” Taking his things into the bathroom, closing the door quietly. He left his clothes on the little counter. Closing his eyes, he pressed his palms hard against them. Trying to calm down, he started the water and tipped some bubble bath in. There was a tentative knock on the door, and Dean sighed.

 

“Come in.”

 

“Hey, I wondered if you wanted to watch a DVD after your bath?”

 

“No, I need to catch up with some emails, if that’s ok with the both of you?”

 

“Sure, no problem.” Jimmy lingered trying to come up with something useful to say.

 

Dean saw his lover dance around him and huffed. “What was your punishment then?”

 

“Oh, he told me, not to keep things from him again.” Jimmy shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Do, you mind if you leave now? I need some me time.” Dean asked not wanting to sound bitter, or sad towards his best friend.

 

“Sure, tell me when your finished and I will come to sit with you. Bring you a drink of hot chocolate. I got you a new flavour.”

 

“That sounds great.” Jimmy left. Dean had no clue what he was feeling. Why did Cas let Jimmy off? Was Castiel going to do anything about Gordon? Why did he feel so left out? If they both wanted some alone time, he would not begrudge them that. After all, they had been together forever. They were sneaking behind his back, and that did not sit well with him. All they had to do was ask; he was happy to say yes. Closing his eyes, he sunk into the water trying to wash the feeling of gloom off himself.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

“Cassie, we upset him, Deans not saying but I can tell.”

 

“Love I am allowed to spend time with you. Dean will get used to it.”

 

Jimmy rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. “I’m not sure that’s the issue.”

 

“Dean is fine, now come let's go and watch a show. If Deans were sulking, then let him.”

 

Jimmy was not going to win over his brothers’ mood. But he knew something was wrong. Generally, if misbehaved, he would have been punished, and he could not understand why he had been let off. The fact he had got away with it did not sit well with him. Did Castiel not care, that Gordon was treating him like that? Did he not trust Deans validation of the situation? Either way, he knew Dean was vastly protective of him and if Castiel carried on this path those two would be in for a show-down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another chapter. xxx


	15. Free Advise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans still upset and goes to see Dorothy and Charlie. Jimmy and Castiel buy a bed mindful of their younger lover. Dorothy reminds Castiel that all is not well with Dean.

 Dean did not see much of Castiel and Jimmy the next day. He texted Charlie asking if he could go over that night needing a sounding board. The redhead had agreed, so he texted Jimmy and Castiel telling them his plans.

 

Jimmy came up just as Dean was getting ready to leave for the day.

 

“Hey, I thought we were going bed shopping?”

 

“I need to go and see Charlie. You boys can buy a bed without me, Jimmy.”

 

“It's your bedroom too; you have a say.”

 

Dean shrugged feeling drained. “Is it? Look, Jimmy, I need some time away.”

 

Jimmy looked hurt and nodded stiffly. “Sure Dean. We will see you back at our house, later.”

 

Dean brushed passed his lover roughly. “At your house Jimmy?”

 

Jimmy realise his fatal error. “Dean you know what I meant.”

 

“Yeah, will see you both soon.”

 

Jimmy tried to grab his boyfriend, but Henry Cain came out of his office. “Oh, Jimmy just the man I wanted to see. Will you come to my office, please?”

 

Jimmy wanted anything but to follow the older man into his office, but Dean was by the elevators and with no backward glace was gone. ‘Stupid, that’s what you are Jimmy.’

 

Dean jumped into Charlie's car and closed his eyes. “We will be home soon Dean. Then we can talk.”

 

Dean cried all the way to his friend’s house. “I need help, Charlie.”

 

“Come on; it can’t be that bad?” Charlie told him.

 

Looking over with concern, Dorothy sat on the couch waiting for them. On seeing Dean, she went to make a hot drink. Pulling the pink blanket off the back of the couch putting it over her friends’ legs.

 

“These things are better shared, Dean. Now, tell us what’s been going on.”

 

Dean told them everything from the moment in the office with Crowley to the elevator, just an hour ago.

 

“You feel, that Castiel should have done more about Jimmy? That you feel they should have told you if they wanted some space.”

 

“I feel like I am invading there home, I don’t belong. Any moment the rug will be pulled from under me, and I will be asked to leave.”

 

“How horrid to feel that way.” Charlie voiced. “I wish there was a way to fix this, make you better.”

 

“Why don’t you talk to Castiel and Jimmy?” Dorothy suggested.

 

“Unlike you, they would say I'm stupid. That’s it's in my imagination. There buying the bed, I had no clue what I expected. I wished for-.”

 

“What did you wish for honey?” Charlie asked her voice soft.

 

“That I would get a text pleading for me to come, they would drive here and asked if I was okay. I was kicked out of my house, told I was submissive and de-aged all in one weekend. I would very much like to get off this rollercoaster now.”

 

“Why don’t you stay the night? You always carry a clean change of clothes. I will ring the boys up?” Suggested Dorothy. “Charlie will show you the spare room; we’re having chicken pasta bake for supper.”

 

“I would love that. Can we watch Star Trek Voyager?”

 

Charlie chuckled. “Janeway and Chakotay u.s.t it is.”

 

Dorothy was waiting for Dean to be out of hearing distance and she put a call through to her friends. “Castiel its Dorothy we need to talk.”

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Castiel and Jimmy went to the mall, looking at bed stores. Jimmy was slightly disgruntled by Deans early admission that he was leaving and ashamed by his actions.

 

“I like this one Cas; it’s a super king, it will fit into the room. I like the wooden headboard.”

 

“The mattress is memory foam Dean stated he wanted one much like this,” Castiel mumbled inspecting the bed.

 

They looked at the price, it was over eight thousand dollars, but it would last and excellent quality. A salesman stalked up to them assessing the twins.

 

“Gentlemen I see you're admiring the Roma Dulux.”

 

“We would like to buy it. Can you deliver straight away?”

 

The man stumbled not sure about the aversiveness in Castiel’s tone. “We do credit.”

 

“I do not wish for credit. I wish for this bed to be delivered to my home.”

 

The man cleared his throat. “Of course, gentlemen, let's go over to my desk, and I can sort that out. We sell bedding for the king it's not easy to find. We suggest mattress protectors, to keep it clean. If you have kids, or like my boyfriend messy.” The man smirked.

 

Jimmy giggled, and Castiel glared at him. “Go and find three protectors and plenty of bedding. Make sure it's suitable I don’t want to end up with a bright pink monstrosity.”

 

“Yes, Castiel.” The man snickered and pointed him in the right direction. Jimmy found one with a backdrop of the night's sky; the stars twinkled on the duvet cover like diamonds, he knew Dean would love it. There was a plain one that had different panels of browns and creams. This one was for Castiel. Then he saw one with a light blue background with a large sprawling rainbow — this one he picked for himself grabbing the mattress protectors and an array of sheets. Jimmy rushed over to the tills to pay so his lover could not say no to any of his choices.

 

“So, we can deliver it on Saturday. The men can set it up for an extra charge.”

 

“We will pay for that. It will be better they did it than us.” Castiel handed his platinum, diamond American express card over to the man and his eyebrow raised. 

 

“Any issues, we can deal with in the store. I don’t foresee any. You have a lifetime guarantee on the bed from the manufacturer. The mattress as a ten-year life, we suggest you change it by that time anyway. Thank you, gentlemen it’s been, a pleasure doing business with you.”

 

Castiel shook the man’s hand firmly and shooed Jimmy out of the shop. “Let’s get some food, Dean will be eating with the girls, and I don’t feel like cooking.”

 

The men sat down, Jimmy with pizza and Castiel with a baked potato loaded with chili and salad. Castiel’s phone rang, he was going to ignore it until he saw who was calling.

 

“Let me get this Jimmy I will be back soon. Eat without me.”

 

“Castiel we need to talk.”

 

“Is Dean okay?” Castiel question his friend.

 

“Not at this moment. Dean's saying the night; this is my suggestion, not his.”

 

“Why, what did we do?”

 

“Castiel, in one weekend his life was turned upside down. Did you really expect him to be okay with everything?”

 

Castiel rubbed at his face tiredly. “No, it was stupid of me. I told him I loved him. I do, Dorothy even before we met. I had seen him, heard about him.”

 

“Talk to him Castiel, that poor boy is lost. He’s confused that you went behind his back, and never even asked if it was okay for you to have private time. He would have been fine with it. Also, why did Jimmy not get punished? Dean was upset about what happened to his best friend.”

 

“I don’t think it's pertinent to ask about another’s submissive Dorothy," Castiel growled.

 

“Ignore this all you like honey, but it will come back and bite you in the ass."

 

“Dean will find his place. He's got us now.”

 

“Does he have you Castiel?” 

 

“My foods getting cold. I will see you soon.” Castiel clicked off the call knowing it was childish and his friend was right. Going back over to Jimmy he smiled and started to eat his supper.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Dean staying over at the girls, seemed they had kidnapped him.”

 

“Why would he do that?” Jimmy asked upset.

 

“Not, his choice by the sounds of it love.”

 

“They need to leave him alone, let him choose. Deans so mixed up right now.”

 

“I know love, but we are here for him when he needs us. That’s good enough for now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, currently watching gay porn. I have never written a threesome before. Not, sure I will do it justice. I need something to cheer myself up. A little research it is then. Much love x


	16. Playboys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jimmy try on panties and find themselves and the mercy of Castiel in the playroom.

 Dean seemed fine the next day and asked Castiel to drop him off at the mall. He needed to do some shopping. Castiel agreed as he needed to pick their suits up from the dry cleaners. By the time Castiel had sorted that out. Dean was back and helped his boyfriend with the clothing.

 

Castiel drove steadily and put his hand on Deans knee. “You okay love? You seem deep in thought.”

 

“I’m okay Cas.”

 

“You can come to me about anything. Never fear me, Dean."

 

“Why would I fear you Cas? Don’t be silly.”

 

“I wanted you to know, my darling boy.”

 

Castiel got started on dinner, and Dean disappeared upstairs only to come back down when called for food. The younger man seemed distracted but thanked his lover for the tasty chicken salad and washed up as Jimmy could still not get his hand wet.

 

Dean went back upstairs again, and Jimmy was about to follow, but Castiel needed help with their home accounts, so he sat down with his brother and went through them. Sometime later Castiel required to work, Jimmy wondered up to the bedroom in search of his best friend. There was a box open on the side of the mattress and a bag of odds and ends scattered over the covers.

 

Jimmy went to knock on the bathroom door. “Dean are you okay in there?”

 

“Oh, Jimmy it's you. Cas is not about, is he?”

 

“No, why do you need him?”

 

Dean yelped and pulled the door open. “No, come in.”

 

Jimmy saw that his boyfriend was shaving his legs. “I saw this advert and now I’m saving money could afford to buy it. Takes all the hairs off, no pain.”

 

“Gods Dean, you’re so smooth, did you do your cock and balls?” Gasped Jimmy, admiring his naked lover.

 

“Y-you don’t like it?” Whimpered Dean.

 

“Sweetheart you're giving me a head rush my cock’s gotten hard so fast. Are you done? Get into the shower I need to feel you.”

 

Dean grinned and had a shower, grabbing his new vanilla body wash, he thought it smelt pretty. Jimmy joined him after a pause, and they washed each other. Jimmy dried himself first and got another towel for Dean.

 

“Jimmy, can you get my new panties out of my bag? The red satin ones?”

 

Jimmy rushed over to the bag and found four pairs of panties. Grabbing the red pair and the light blue he took them to Dean.

 

“Can I try the blue ones? I don’t shave, but I want to try?”

 

“Yes, baby, no judgment here.”

 

Jimmy salivated over Dean in the red satin panties. His encaged package cupped in the delicate red cloth.

 

“They are especially for men, I paid more, but they feel better. Not so confining.”

 

Jimmy pulled the blue pair on, and he giggled in joy. “I have never done this before. It's so-I feel free.” Jimmy throw his arms tightly around Dean, and the younger man caught him. They kissed, nipping and teasing each other. Jimmy's hands travelled down Deans smooth legs feeling for his hair free cock and balls.

 

“Have you been tested, Dean? I want you to know we have only ever slept with each other, so we are clean.

 

“I’m clean Jimmy.” Dean blushed.

 

“Dean, I think my brothers worked long, enough don’t you?” Jimmy’s voice was lower, darker with arousal.

 

Dean nodded and held out his hand pulling Jimmy along. They traipsed down the stairs. Giggling, stroking each other. Castiel was walking out of the kitchen with a can of coke in his hands. He looked up at his two lovers and did a double take. Dropping the soda on the floor his mouth hung open in shock. Deans red panties were tantalising, and Jimmy’s matched his cornflower blue eyes.

 

“You two, down to the playroom now,” Castiel growled, running and tripping over his own feet wanting to get at the key. Castiel had never gotten so hard so fast in his life, and he felt dizzy and heady with the euphoria.

 

Jimmy and Dean waited by the playroom door. “Babe, why does Cas keep the key to himself?”

 

“It’s a control thing,” Jimmy explained.

 

“I did my list, well some of it. I need help.”

 

Jimmy gently kiss those plush, red, lips. “Any time sweetie.”

 

Castiel walked swiftly unbolted and unlocked the door. Dean hung his head, and his hands went straight behind his back. Calming his breathing, he got into the right head space. He had been learning from a video on YouTube.

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow impressed but said little. “Both of you, either side of the bed.”

 

Castiel was in dom mode, and they followed his orders. Closing the door behind him, Castiel made sure the cameras were on. So, he could see if they had any visitors. Walking over to the closet he pulled off his clothes, realising he needed a shower. His boys were clean; he could smell the scent of fresh vanilla assaulting his senses.

 

Castiel did not want to leave his subs for too long in their headspace. So, he walked over to Dean first and caressed his cheek. Nuzzling his neck leaving trails of small kisses, on heated red skin. “Such a good boy for me, making yourself so pretty. I can’t wait to taste you, to have my fingers on you.”

 

Dean whined and Castiel hushed him. “Shhh sweet boy, soon I will have you.”

 

Castiel then walked over to Jimmy. Scratching his head, with blunt nails. Jimmy leant into the feeling. “My good boy, waiting for me.” Castiel kissed down, under Jimmy’s ear, one of his lovers’ sensitive spots. Jimmy moaned but did not speak. “I need a shower, sweet boy. I will be back soon.”

 

Castiel dashed off and pulled out a fluffy black towel and hung it on the heating rail. Putting the shower on and setting the temperature he looked around the door making sure his boys were okay. They knelt, their heads bowed, and eyes closed.

 

Castiel jumped in the shower grabbing a washcloth and putting orange spice jell on to it. Having a quick wash, he did his hair with shampoo and rinsed. Stepping out and grabbing the towel he rubbed his skin dry putting the towel back on the rail.

 

When he got back out Dean was whimpering so Castiel rushed over. “Hush now, sweet boy. You have been so good for me. On the bed now, that’s it. Eyes open baby, you need to see where you're going. On the right side, I will be in the middle. Jimmy onto the bed sweetheart, left, side.” Jimmy opened his eyes and climbed onto the bed.

 

Castiel palmed his stiffening cock. “You look marvellous all laid out just for me.” Castiel crawled onto the bed. Once in the middle, he looked into his brothers’ eyes. “Jimmy, I think its time we showed Dean what its like to have two lovers."

 

Jimmy’s grinned and nodded. “What’s your safeword sweetheart?” Castiel asked Jimmy.

 

“Comet.”

 

“And mine is Asteroid.”

 

“Dean, baby what is your safeword?”

 

“Pluto.”

 

“Good boy. You both have permission to speak and touch. I want us to explore each other.”

 

“Cas…I’ve never…” Dean trembled with anticipation and nerves.

 

Castiel cupped Deans' chin. “We will guide you, never be frightened of us. Never worry you're doing something wrong. We will tell you what’s good for us and what’s not. You will learn Dean.”

 

“That’s half the fun.” Jimmy quipped. “Besides, we need to learn all the delicious ways to make you moan.”

 

“Have you never been with a man before us?” Questioned Castiel kindly.

 

Dean closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. “I’ve never been with anyone guys.”

 

“What!" Yelped Jimmy, in shock.

 

“I-I never trusted anyone before.”

 

Castiel kissed Dean fully on the lips and brushed his hair out of his face. “Thank you for giving us this gift Dean. You're so special to us. I love you, we love you.”

 

Dean was now more central on the large bed. Castiel pushed two fingers into Deans partly open mouth, his eyes were swallowed by a black ring, his breathing heavy. “Suck, them for me baby, that’s it, taste me.”

 

Jimmy nibbled the back of Deans neck, his head leaning to the side to give his lover access. “More, please.”

 

Castiel, moved his spit-soaked fingers, down Deans hairless chest stopping at his nipples. “Let’s see if you like this.” Castiel nipped gently at first, getting a slight rise for his young lover. ‘ _Mmm interesting’_ So, Castiel teased harder with his teeth. Dean jumped his back arch, he felt electricity zip down his pliant body.

 

“Fuck sir. More, please.”

 

“Oh, baby boy likes a little pain.” Castiel chuckled, winking at Jimmy.

 

Castiel drove back in and worried the nubs until they were, pebbled, red, and Dean was shouting his praise to the entire room.

 

Jimmy, started to suck, red, marks into his lover’s skin, attacking him with teeth and mouth, licking away any blemishes and starting over again.

 

“Jimmy, Jimmy.” Dean chanted, both his lovers were attacking him on, both sides now.

 

Jimmy came around to the front. With Castiel’s joint hands entwined, they started to leave collective wet kiss's along Deans, overly sensitive body. They pushed the younger man down into the mattress and felt along his smooth, silky skin.”

 

“I want you like this all the time baby, smooth just for me. So, I can slip my hand down your pants any time. Feel your cock against silky panties, feel your smooth legs. Then I can pull your pants down and take your cock in one gulp and suck you down. Would you want that Dean? Would you let me do it with other people milling around in earshot of those delectable sounds I can ring from you?”

 

Castiel wanted to see the man’s reaction. Dean had not realised he had shut his eyes, but they flickered open, his mouth hung wide, licking his parched lips, the thought of what Castiel had just said so forbidden, so damn sexy. “Cas, please, I need it.”

 

“Looks like our boys got an exhibition kink.” Jimmy moaned, “So, full of surprises.”

 

Castiel assaulted Deans mouth, licking into it, tasting his tongue sucking on the pink muscle. Nipping his lips, making them pink, chasing the taste. Kissing his jaw and moving steadily around to his ears. Wanting to see what secrets were hidden there. Dean shuddered as his two lovers kissed his ears. Jimmy dipped his long tongue into the channel, and Dean squirmed. Goosebumps broke out on to his sweaty heated skin.

 

“Guys please, I’m burning up.” Dean gasped for air, feeling like he was lost out in the desert needing water.

 

Castiel kissed his lovers’ fingers roaming over every expanse of tan skin. Castiel touched one of the scars, and he felt Dean freeze up. Jimmy got to him first kissing him, getting him to relax.

 

“We, see you, baby. We love you for what’s in here.” Jimmy splayed his hand across Deans heart.

 

Castiel looked over, and Jimmy nodded to continue, there ministrations. Dean would safeword out, he had that power.

 

“Dean love, you have your safeword, you can use it, and we will never, be cross, or disappointed in you. We will be proud of you. This is your power over me, you have a choice, I will always grant you that. You are in charge, sweet boy, remember that.”

 

“I know, Cas. Please, I need you both,” Dean whispered twisting his hands into the bed sheets.

 

Castiel pulled at the panties, running his fingers over the shiny red material. Castiel could see his boy was leaking, a large wet patch glistening on the red. The older man started to mouth at it, moaning when he tasted his boys, salty texture.

 

“You taste divine baby boy, here Jimmy you try.”

 

Jimmy giddy with the chance drove in and lapped at the sticky mess.

 

“I-I can’t hold on. I need to cum.”

 

“You can hold on for me baby. Be a good boy. Can you do that?”

 

Dean looked over at his dom and nodded. Castiel smiled and kissed his perfect pink spit lips. “Such a good boy. Love you so very much.”

 

Dean was feeling all warm and fuzzy like his head was in two places. The chatter from Jimmy and Castiel drowning out, he felt like he was floating. Castiel peeled off the panties slowly, his fingers groping his lovers’ legs, cock and balls. He could not get enough of the smooth hairless feeling, and he hoped, God he wished his baby boy would stay like this.

 

Tenderly tracing his fingers up and down. Dean hissed at the sensitivity. “Jimmy you can kiss Dean and hold him. I want to suck his glorious cock.”

 

Castiel grasped Deans hardening member in his hand, not enough to cause damage but too smart.

 

Dean gasped for breath holding Jimmy tight. Castiel moved slowly like a wildcat, stalking his prey. Grasping his free hand and holding Deans cheekbones, firmly. Looking deep into green eyes. “Know, this boy, your cock is mine. Not yours, not Jimmy’s and defiantly not anyone else's. I have a say in how you use it. Are we clear?” Castiel’s growl rumbled through his chest like thunder, his eyes hard and stormy.

 

“Yes sir, I understand.”

 

“See, you can be such a good boy for me, Dean.” Castiel cooed sweetly. Moving back down, savouring the sight. Castiel gently rubbed up and down Deans shaft, feeling the slick skin under his warm fingers.

 

“Cas… Please.”

 

“Please what sweetheart?” Castiel teased his baby some more.

 

Jimmy watched on with hunger in his eyes. He licked his lips every so often.

 

“After I finish you will clean him up.” Jimmy nodded, eagerly waiting for his next task.

 

“Sing for me baby let me hear you, let Jimmy hear you. Those sounds are ours, and no one else gets to hear them.”

 

Castiel rubbed Deans inner thighs and placed his fingers over his taint. “Shit, Cas.” Dean jerked up, but Jimmy held him steady. Castiel stroked his finger expertly over his wet hole, his pre-cum, lending a little lubrication. He skimmed the surface not wanting to scare his young lover.

 

“So, good for me baby. Look, Jimmy, so good for us.”

 

“Gods sir, he’s wonderful.”

 

Dean was incoherent just letting out little breathy sounds and liturgies of Cas and Jimmy. Every so often.

 

Castiel dipped his tongue into the head, of Deans red cock. Sucking on the dripping pre-cum. Humming at the taste, salty and clean. Grasping the end with his hand he slid his hot mouth, up and down the shaft, moaning, loving the feel, using a little, teeth knowing his boy would love the pain-pleasure.

 

“Shit Cas, more please.” Begged Dean was trying to scramble for more purchase. The electric zinging up his spine, the mixture of pain-pleasure, making him have a natural high.

 

“Hush Dean, let sir take care of you.” Jimmy whispered, sucking marks into Deans skin, loving that his mark would be there for the world to see.”

 

“Bobbing his head faster, twisting the shaft with his hand, taking his lover further down his throat.”

 

“Sir, I need to cum, please.” Begged Dean. Tears were falling down his face, thick and fast.

 

“Just a little longer sweetheart; you can do it for me.” Castiel was training him, and one day he would last longer, but for now, this was a start.

 

Castiel dragged his long pink tongue up the large vain at the back of Deans engorged cock. Dipping his tongue back into the shaft and sucking back down, in one long pull. “Baby I want you to cum, in my mouth.”

 

Dean suddenly locked up and screamed, his orgasm, hitting him like a freight train. His blood boiling, his fingers tightened on the sheets tearing them a little. He had never felt such pleasure in his entire life. If this was what oral sex was like, God help him when he had anal sex. He panted, his breath hitched, and he felt a wet tongue on his oversensitive cock. Looking down he saw Jimmy lapping up his spent cum. If he could get it up, he would have done, he had never seen such a sexy, sight in all his life.

 

“Oh, Dean you taste, amazing.” Jimmy was sucking all his cum up making him clean. “Thank you, sir,”

 

“My good boy deserves a treat.” Castiel smiled and kissed Jimmy on the cheek.

 

Dean could clearly see the harden cocks of his lovers. “You guys need help?”

 

Castiel chuckled. “This is for you sweetheart, I want you to feel comfortable around us. What would you like to do to Jimmy?”

 

“I want to touch sir, please?” Dean asked shyly.

 

Jimmy knelt up, and Dean put his hand out. “I want you to tell Dean what’s good for you Jimmy and what’s not so good. It won’t hurt Deans feelings he’s a big boy, and he’s here to learn.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“How, do you like it, love?” Dean swallowed hard, looking into Jimmy’s darkened eyes.

 

“Feel me first, gently rub up and down. Twist a little yes that’s it. Squeeze, not too hard. Come closer, kiss me, Dean. God your perfect, sweetie.” Jimmy gathered Dean into his arms and kissed him tenderly, using little tongue just sweet little kisses. “That’s it, keep it going, just feel me for now.”

 

“Am I doing ok?” Dean inquired, feeling heat prickle his skin.

 

“You’re a natural. That’s it. Let me cum on you Dean, please?”

 

Castiel came closer and kissed Deans neck he closed his eyes and lent into the dom. “Will you clean him up baby boy? You don’t have to, it's not to everyone's taste, but you can try?”

 

“I-I want to try.” Dean panted out.

 

“Nearly there, faster now baby… Mmm that’s it, harder, tighter, twist just a little more. Fuck, fuck.” Jimmy’s orgasm, washed over him, leaning into Dean kissing him languidly. “Taste me, baby, go on, you can do it.” Encouraged Jimmy.

 

Dean looked at his fingers covered in white, he sniffed then tentatively licked a little at; first, it was tangy, salty, but not so bad. Sucking on his fingers cleaning up, getting closer to Jimmy.

 

“Suck him down, clean it up.” Castiel moaned behind him, whispering in his ear. “Let me cum on your back?”

 

“Yes, mark me make me yours.” Gasped Dean, in awe.

 

“Oh, your mine already Dean Winchester. I will readerly mark you up.” Castiel chortled darkly. The dom pressed harder on to Deans back, his large hands grasping his hips, possessively. “Stay there.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Castiel threw his head back and moaned, pumping his cock its pink head, flipping in and out. Jimmy was mesmerised, he licked his lips. Watching Dean shake a little. Suddenly Castiel heaved out a cry as he came over Deans back, spirts of thick cum landed squarely on hot pink skin. The dom started to smear the cum on his younger lovers back.

 

“You are mine, no one else gets to have you. No one will harm you or I will punish them and believe me I have many creative ways to do that.”

 

Dean collapsed on the bed, his eyes shut. Jimmy was stroking his lover's arm, his chest pressed close. Castiel on the other side, carding his long fingers through Deans sweaty strands.

 

“It's got too long, you need it cut.” Castiel gently reprimanded.

 

Dean huffed air out and tried to blow it out of the way. Castiel snorted. “You will get it cut.”

 

“Yes sir, if you say so.”

 

Castiel lightly slapped Deans' bottom. “Cheeky, come let’s get into the shower, we are sticky and sweaty.”

 

“Sure,” Dean yawned. “I feel dizzy though and kinda floaty.” Castiel frowned and kissed the tip of Deans button nose. “Is that the only feelings you have?”

 

“At the moment. Why sir?”

 

“After a scene, you can get something called a sub drop, a dom can also get one. You can feel depressed, that what you did here was wrong. If you ever feel like this, you need to tell us. That’s why we keep a fridge stocked down here. A scene can be harsh on the body, and you need to replenish fluids and energy. We have apple juice and snacks on hand. Chocolate is the best for replacing sugars.”

 

“Oh, I need to read more about this.”

 

“We will. First, we shower then we need to replenish ourselves.”

 

Dean and the twins got up and washed. He loved the intermit act and told his lovers so. Castiel stripped the bed. Jimmy found the chocolate and the apple juice.

 

“Sir, will I get a collar like Jimmy’s?” Dean asked his dom.”

 

“When you have done your homework.”

 

Dean nodded and yawned again. “Come on, let's get you to bed. We, still have work in the morning.”

 

Jimmy grabbed, Deans hand and pulled him up the steep wooden steps. “Did you want me to make you a hot drink sweetie?”

 

“I’m falling to sleep as I stand, baby. I need sleep.”

 

“Come on then, let me tuck you in.” Dean went up and flopped down on the mattress, as soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted off. Castiel and Jimmy kissed him goodnight, but he was too far gone to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Now, off to bed. Sigh xxx


	17. Don't lie to us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets emails from an unknown person. He checks it out but gets in trouble from his boyfriend's and dom.

 Dean was at work, typing up letters for his boss. He started to get strange emails. At first, he ignored them figuring they were a hoax. Though they proclaimed, they were from a friend and wanted to help him. They insisted that Fergus Crowley was stalking him and meeting up with an unknown alias. It was to infiltrate the firm and implement Castiel, in a way that would see his reputation and livelihood ruined for good.

 

Dean could have left it, shown Cain. If not his boyfriend. Feeling his protective nature kick in, he wrote back.

 

_[How can I trust you?]_

 

_[I can prove that I am on your side Dean. Today Crowley’s meeting with the alias at the Potted Tree, the coffee house at six thirty. You will see that I tell the truth.]_

_[Okay. I feel scared I’m not precisely Crolwys favourite person, at the moment.]_

 

_[A cross the road, is a small park. There is a bench you can sit. Take some binoculars, and you can watch them unmolested. This will also give you a sense of safety. Always Keep your phone on you.]_

 

_[I can do that. Castiel and Jimmy will kill me if I go out of the gated community.]_

 

_[Tell them you’re meeting a friend. You need to do this for them. It’s their lives that’s on the line after all.]_

 

_[I will be there, no one hurts the people I care about.]_

 

Dean closed the chat down and got back with his work. Though his thoughts were troubled, hating the fact he would be breaking a promise and a direct order from his dom.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

“Where’s Dean?” Jimmy asked looking around for his lover.

 

“Out to supper with a friend.” Castiel voiced, cutting up carrots for his and Jimmy’s supper.

 

“Dean does not have any other friend's apart from myself and Charlie.”

 

Castiel turned and pinned Jimmy with a look. “Maybe he does, and you don’t know.”

 

“No, Cassie I know my Dean. He does not have any friends apart from us. Who’s he gone to meet?”

 

“You're utterly serious about this?” Castiel questioned Jimmy, starting to feel his stomach drop.

 

Jimmy picked up his keys. “I want to find him. I don’t like the sound of this.”

 

“We have to trust him, Jimmy, you can’t act jealous because of a friend you don’t know about.”

 

Jimmy huffed. “Then you won't mind me driving around to make sure he’s safe.”

 

Castiel pointed the knife he held in his brother’s direction. “If he sees you, and he’s with a friend, you will deal with the consequences of your actions.”

 

“Oh, I will. I know Dean better than you think. You may not be overly concerned about him, but I am.” With that, Jimmy walked out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Castiel in his wake.

 

Jimmy drove around the little town; it was small and quaint with mom and pop stores. Jimmy knew that Dean had no other friends and had no idea why his brother was not taking this seriously. Suddenly Jimmy spotted Dean, on a park bench, parking the car, further up from his lover. Wondering what his boyfriend was up to, seeing the glint of the binoculars. Directing his gaze to the direction Dean was looking in he saw to figures huddled in a café. One, Fergus Crowley and the other a man he did not recognise.

 

Jimmy's temper flared up, and he stalked over to his lover. Baring down on him, grasping his arm.

 

“Hey,” Dean cried out looking up to see who had maltreated him.

 

“Car now,” Hissed Jimmy.

 

“I can explain.”

 

“Its best you say nothing Dean, not until we get back.” Jimmy trembled his blue eyes like a winters storm and his face dark and foreboding.

 

They arrived back, ten minutes later, the drive not taking that long. Jimmy got out of the car slamming the door. He yanked open the front door and stormed into the kitchen not waiting for Dean.

 

Dean could hear raised voices coming from the kitchen. Then an incredible angry Castiel rounded on him.

 

“Jimmy and I need to eat. You will stand in this corner until we have finished then I will discuss your punishment. You move boy, and it will be the worse for you.” The older man watched as Dean slowly moved to the corner.

 

Dean sighed and rested his head against the wall. He had done this for Castiel and Jimmy though he knew two things. Alastair was a part of all this; he had met Crowley in the coffee shop. The person who was sending him the emails could be trusted.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Jimmy sat down, but his insides seethed. “I don’t get why he would put himself in danger like that. Lie to us.”

 

“I think your right love, he’s playing up and we have to be firm with him. Have you got his little room ready yet? I saw you order online.”

 

“Yes, it's almost done. Not, easy to do it behind his back. I wanted it to be a surprise, that we accept all the parts of him. We have brought him into our home, shown him love, yet he still does not trust us, or show us any respect.”

 

“Dean will learn Jimmy, even if it’s the hard way. I don’t want you involved. Go, to Charlies if you must.”

 

Jimmy laid his head on his lovers’ shoulder. “This will be hard on him; it’s his first time.”

 

Castiel kissed Jimmy gently. “Let’s clean up first. I will take care of this sweetheart; I don’t break my promises.”

 

After they finished in the kitchen, Jimmy went up to the shared bedroom. Knowing he needed to keep away from his brother and best friend for a while. This was going to be hard on all of them. Jimmy remembered his first time, feeling like his world was ending that he had let Castiel down. Jimmy knew he needed to calm his anger and be there for his young lover.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Castiel pocketed the playroom key and walked softly over to Dean. His young lover was silent his head balanced on the wall his hands behind his back. He was not crying, yet but Castiel knew he was putting on a brave face.

 

“With me Dean, no talking.”

 

Dean followed behind, Castiel resigned that he was going to get a spanking but glad that he had gotten the information. That he was keeping Jimmy and Castiel safe.

 

Castiel unlocked the playroom door and turned to his boyfriend.

 

“Safeword?”

 

“Pluto,”

 

“And mines Asteroid.”

 

Castiel and Dean were walking into the room. The fan switched on and hummed in the background.

 

“I want you to undress; there is a cubby hole for your clothes in the closet. Then you will kneel against the bed. We have not discussed the bench, or any impact toys so I will use my hands. You will bend over the bed and give me access.”

 

Dean went about his task folding his clothes, the way he knew Castiel liked them to be neat. Wandering over to the bed. He placed his body onto the mattress his knees firm against the frame. Ass presented high into the air.

 

Castiel rubbed his hand up and down Deans skin. “You lied to me and Jimmy, baby. You put yourself in danger. Can you tell me why?”

 

Dean said nothing, his head to the right, eyes closed.

 

“You can speak freely when I ask you a question; I will grant you the permission.”

 

“Tell me what’s going through your pretty head.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“I feel we are losing a battle with you, Dean.”

 

“You're giving up on me?”

 

“I never said that, tell me why your being punished today.”

 

“I lied to you and Jimmy. I put myself in danger.” Dean parroted back monotonously.

 

“I will give you twenty hits with my hand. I want to give you more. I can’t; you’re too new to this. I feel this number will be adequate. After every hit, you will tell me your sorry.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Castiel rubbed over Deans firm round ass. His rough jeans, scratching his boy’s skin.

 

“You’re not getting undressed?”

 

“No, this will serve as a reminder that this is a punishment and I find no sexual gratification. I am punishing you because I am disappointed in you.”

 

Castiel’s voice had never sounded so harsh in Deans ears. The man hated him he was sure. But he needed to keep them both safe; then once this was all over, he could leave, and never come back. All he could be was a disappointment, nothing else ever went right for him. Dean squeezed his eyes tighter, and his hands grabbed the sheets around him.

 

Castiel turned sideways and got ready. He brought his hand down on Deans ass, hard enough to leave a red mark. Dean made no sound only to speak. Two words.

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

“I don’t feel you are my boy.”

 

After a few more seconds his hand landed with a sharp slap on his boys’ right cheek, his handprint raised, he hummed at the mark.

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

“I don’t feel it, Dean.”

 

Castiel’s hand came down again a hard crack, against the reddening flesh.

 

“Sorry, sir,” Dean muttered.

 

“Your skin Dean.” Castiel breathed heavily. “You look divine with my mark on you. I wish you could see it. Your forgetting who you belong to I need to remind you.”

 

Castiel hit Dean again his body jerking, but still, he made no sound. The older man raised an eyebrow.

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

Castiel whispered into Deans' ear, sending a shiver scattering down his spine. “I think you mock me, Dean. I don’t think you’re at all sorry, but you will be.”

 

Castiel hit both the right and left cheek, the heat that was coming off his lovers’ skin was hot like larva.

 

“Sorry, sir.” Grunted Dean, gritting his teeth.

 

“I will break you of this attitude boy, mark my word.” Castiel snarled. Slapping Deans, ass hard, with his palm. 

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

“I can keep going all night boy until I feel you're truly sorry.” Hissed Castiel biting Deans ear until it had red welts on it. “You still taste delicious baby, but bad boys don’t get to play.”

 

Castiel brought his hand down five more times, slapping the red, inflamed skin. Rubbing over the mottled skin, giving it a tentative lick. Biting his mark into the round heated globes.

 

“Sorry, sir,” Dean shouted louder than he had before that night.

 

“Am I getting to you baby? Breaking down your walls?”

 

“No,” Dean yelled.

 

Castiel slapped Dean again, twice on his ass cheeks and twice on his thighs.” Castiel grabbed Deans hair and pulled hard. “Never talk back to me like that boy, do you understand?” The dom growled, his eyes flashing with rage.

 

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

 

“Good, then we have an understanding. You look beautiful, but this is punishment.”

 

Dean felt the harsh material of his lover's jeans rub up against him again. Castiel was trying to break him, make him shout, but he was not going to allow that. Gaining strength from a place deep inside, he settled in for his punishment.

 

'Slap'

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

'Crack'

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together. This was not going as planned. The dom could see the resigned look on his boy’s face: not one of obstinance, but one of acceptance. That this punishment was unfair, there was a reason, and he would not tell him. The most concerning problem was his Dean never cried out, his tone flat and stoic. The dom worried that Dean would drop, and dangerously so. Castiel could not put his finger on it, so he was going to put a stop to this now.

 

“Dean, love I think you’ve had enough for now.” Castiel came over to his lover. Running his fingers through his sub’s sweaty hair. “Open your eyes sweetheart. I need to see that you’re okay.”

 

Green, vacant eyes flashed open, and Castiel grabbed his boy and held him. “Hey, you did so good for me, took your punishment well. I know you won't lie to us again. It's over now.” Dean made no sound, just sat up.

 

“I’m sorry sir,” Dean babbled his voice shaken, as he had just woken out of a trance. For the first time that night he generally sounded like he meant it.

 

“I know you are sweetheart; your took your punishment well. Let’s get you a drink and something to eat.”

 

Dean was too quiet, so closed in his thoughts, Castiel consulted with Jimmy to keep a close watch over their young lover. Castiel made sure Dean was in the middle of them that night. They all fell asleep clinging on to each other, and the incident was temporally forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep so I put this up xxx


	18. You will always be my Hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean rescues a little boy out. His family worry he won't wake up from his ordeal.

 The next morning Castiel still felt out of sorts, so after breakfast, Jimmy suggested he went to his meditation room. Castiel readily agreed and changed into his yoga outfit and went down into the basement the room was just off the playroom. Jimmy had work to do, he sat in the office with his headphones on and left Dean to his own devices.

 

Dean was looking through the cupboards in the kitchen taking inventory when he heard a distressed shout. Looking over at the lake, the sun, reflecting off the blue water, he heard the cry again. Not thinking he ran out of the conservatory, his phone in his hand, with no shoes, shooting towards the screams.

 

“My son he’s gone into the water.” Came the distraught mother, “He’s got a disability, please save him.” Dean sent the emergency code off to Castiel, Jimmy and Charlie hoping one of them would notice and he drove into the frigid water.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Charlie was out with Dorothy when she got the code word ‘ **Coda’** from Dean. Charlie tried to ring Castiel’s and Jimmy’s phone, even trying Dean several times. On getting no answer from the house phone, she and her girlfriend raced to the Novak household.

 

Jimmy had been born with hearing loss, not so notable he needed correction aids, but when he had his headphones on, he could not ear the house phone. His mobile phone having been forgotten in the kitchen, thinking Dean was doing his jobs, not needing the device.

 

Charlie unlocked the door with her spare key and shouted for her friends. Finding Jimmy in the office, she shook him.

 

Jimmy was startled to find his best friend out of breath; green eyes wild with panic. Dorothy was in an equal state beside her.

 

“W-what’s going on guys?”

 

“Dean, we got a text... **Coda,** Jimmy. Where is he?”

 

“What! He was in the kitchen doing inventory the last time I saw him.” Jimmy raced into the kitchen and found the conservatory door wide open, and no signs of his boyfriend. He ran downstairs to the basement and knocked frantically on the meditation room door.

 

Castiel a little grumpy at being disturbed open the door but saw his brother in apparent panic.

 

“Dean, **Coda,** ran out of the house. Find him Cas.”

 

Castiel bypassed Jimmy and looked in the kitchen and realised the man had not got any shoes on. ‘ _Damn he must be dropping._ ’ You need to call Garth; we need to search. I will run around the lake, that’s his usual path.” Castiel grabbed his trainers and ran full pelt out of the door. Halfway towards the lake, he saw his elderly neighbour Rosa walking her dog; she looked ashen-faced and sacred.

 

“Castiel there is a young man in the middle of the lake.”

 

“That’s Dean. Go to my house and get them to call the gate. Get help, Rosa. Please.”

 

“I will Castiel.” The older woman moved swiftly, and Castiel ran his lungs bursting and his legs burning with the pain. He could run, but he was best suited for long distance.

 

Coming into the clearing, he spotted a middle age woman wringing her hand's. Tears were streaming down her pale face. He approached her wanting to know what was going on.

 

“My son, we argued. This young man ran and helped. I can’t see them; they went under.”

 

Castiel heard pounding footsteps and Jimmy, Charlie and Garth came to a sudden stop by them.

 

“Deans in there trying to save a kid. Garth, we need to go in. I can’t see them.” Castiel shouted pulling at his hair, in panic.

 

“Dots waiting to let the police and ambulance through. But we need her here.” Charlie started to cry her hands were shaking so much that Jimmy plucked her phone out of her hand and phoned his friend himself.

 

Castiel kicked his shoes off and his tee shirt. Garth was taking his clothing off. “Barry’s at the gate they will get through. I radioed ahead.”

 

Both men ran into the icy water; their breaths were taken away, it was so cold. Castiel could not see anyone, had he lost Dean already? No, he could not think like that.

 

Suddenly, he heard a mighty splash near the centre of the lake, and two heads became visible bobbing on the surface. Dean was holding a boy’s head in his grip. He looked exhausted. Garth and Castiel took off their strong arms cutting through the water getting to the pair, at top speed.

 

“Garth I will get Dean, he’s much bigger. You take the boy. Is he breathing?”

 

“Barely, what about Dean?” Castiel listens but could not hear anything and sadly shook his head. “Come on Dean breathe for me, baby.” Castiel pulled him through the water, trying not to stop, his body getting too cold, to think. Once at the bank, Jimmy helped drag Dean out, and Dorothy ran to greet them.

 

“Dean I can’t hear him breathe, there was nothing I could do.” Castiel sobbed in shock.

 

Dorothy checked Deans pulse and listened. “He’s breathing but its shallow.” Charlie was holding the sobbing mother back, “He saved my baby.” She wailed, "Do something."

 

The ambulance and police came running up the stony path and helped get the boy, and Dean strapped into two gurneys. They administrated medical help to them. The policewoman guided the child’s mom, and the others helped Garth, and Castiel get warm.

 

“I’ll go with them; Charlie take Jimmy. The police will bring Garth and Castiel to be checked over.” Dorothy instructed her girlfriend.

 

“Come on Jimmy let’s get Cassie and Dean clothes for the hospital. Let me look after you.”

 

Jimmy was nodding, in shock. He could lose his best friend, and his brother did not look so hot.

 

They got to the hospital, and Dorothy was waiting for them, showing them to a waiting area. “Garth and Castiel check out fine. We are keeping an eye on them. They're slightly hypothermic, but not dangerously, so.”

 

“Good, that's good. Have you notified Bess?” Jimmy asked about Garth's wife.

 

“Bess is on her way honey; her mom is taking the girls.”

 

“Any news on Dean and the boy?” Charlie questioned her girlfriend fearing the worst.

 

Dorothy moved closer and grabbed both their hands. “Danny the little boy, he’s going to be fine. Cold, tired, bruised but otherwise okay from his ordeal.”

 

“What are you keeping from us Dot?” Jimmy asked closing his eyes. "What’s wrong with Dean?” His voice shaky, and sacred.

 

“Deans, not woken up honey. We are warming him up slowly; we are worried about him taking too much water, into his body. His blood tests are not great. We are sending him down for a head scan to see if there is a reason.”

 

“No, you can’t mean he’s brain dead or something?" Shouted Jimmy, “Please I can’t lose him.”

 

“Jimmy, honey, we're doing everything we can. We have no clue why he’s not waking, and the scan is just a precaution. When he comes back you can see him, but you must calm down, or they won't let you in.”

 

Jimmy sobbed into Charlie's shoulder. “Can I see Cassie at least?”

 

“Yes, come this way. Charlie love, go to my office I will be with you soon.”

 

“Charlie will you be okay?” Jimmy sniffed rubbing at his red eyes.

 

“Yeah, you go be with Cassie.”

 

“Sure.” Jimmy followed Dorothy through the winding corridors of the emergency room. Castiel and Garth were sharing a small two-bedroom room.

 

“Hey, guys, glad you are feeling better.”

 

Garth smiled sadly. “Have, hope. Jimmy Deans a hero, he needs time to wake.”

 

Jimmy nodded, and Castiel held out his hand. Jimmy could no longer hold back the sob and Castiel mindful of the drip he had in his hand, held his lover tightly.

 

“Why, why did he do it?”

 

“Because its Dean love, he would save the world if he could.”

 

“I know. That’s one of the many reasons why I love him.”

 

“That boy has no clue how much we care for him, baby. How he holds our hearts in his hands. I told him I was disappointed in him yesterday, and that’s so far from the truth. What if that’s the last words I ever tell him?” Castiel buried his head in Jimmy’s, neck and the men cried together. Praying that Dean would wake and be okay.

 

There came a soft rapping at the door, and Castiel looked up seeing Henry and Colette Cain standing there. “I heard Castiel; we are having you both moved to private rooms.”

 

“I will be fine here.” Garth spluttered shocked.

 

“This is non-negotiable young man.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Garth shrunk back from the piercing gaze of the older man.

 

“Deans got the best doctors, on his case. I have a feeling he will be fine. You need your rest; they will come to move you soon Castiel.”

 

“Jimmy sweetie let's get you home,” Colette suggested kindly.

 

“I-I can’t be there by myself.” Whimpered Jimmy, not liking the sound of leaving Castiel and Dean.

 

“Then why don’t you pack a bag? Come and stay with us?”

 

“Thank you.” Jimmy hugged the older woman. “They said I could see Dean.”

 

“Not tonight, they are still running tests. Now, go and grab your overnight bag. Let my wife take care of you, young man.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jimmy knew he could not argue, so he went over to Castiel and kissed him. “Call if you have any news.”

 

Castiel coughed and nodded. “I will try, we both need our rest. Love you.”

 

"Love you too."

 

Jimmy bypassed Dorothy’s office and said goodbye to Charlie. They promised to meet back at the hospital tomorrow evening after work.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Jimmy could not get much work done. Charlie had come down to see him several times, to gauge how his mood was. Castiel was struggling with his chest so had to stay in longer than the anticipated day.

 

“You need to get back on with your work, slacker.” Growled Gordon Walker.

 

Jimmy saw red, he stood up and pinned the man to the wall with his arms. “My brother and my best friend are in the hospital. Dean is fighting for his life because he saved a kid. He’s a fucking hero, and all you can do is pick on me. Well, why don’t you fuck off Gordon? You have an issue with my work ethics report it. Do you realise there is CCTV? I have more evidence of you slacking off then the other way around. So, I suggest you leave me the fuck alone.”

 

Jimmy stalked out and went to find Charlie his temper dissipating. Leaving him feeling drained.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

The next couple of days were hard for Jimmy. The young man realised he had more friends, then he once thought. Castiel had come home on Monday. Dean had not woken up; they could not pinpoint the reason. Jimmy went into work, but Castiel was still on sick leave. The older man went to sit with Dean, to keep him company. Holding his hand, he began to talk.

 

“I never told you, did I? That Jimmy was always talking about you. From the moment you entered his life. I was not jealous strangely that my brother’s attention had diverted from myself. No, I wanted to meet this man that was so special that he could turn the head of my brother, best friend and lover."

 

"The first time I saw you we stood in the elevators. I could not keep my eyes off you. Your green eyes caught the sunlight and sparkled — so many different greens, jade, emerald, to name a few. They change with your mood; It was mesmerising to watch. I would find excuses to come down to Cain’s office, though you did not acknowledge me. You had no clue I was a partner, though you were always polite."

 

I wanted a meeting with you, so Jimmy and I set it up for that fateful Friday. Jimmy was getting anxious that you were going to be late, he knew I despise tardiness. Then waiting for your excuse not to come I heard your panic plea for help and my veins boiled with anger. Helping you and commanding you was so easy. You listened and did not hesitate, and it thrilled me, sent sparks of arousal coursing through me. I had never thought I could take another lover. But you Dean was everything I knew was missing in my life. You were the other half of my soul. With you and Jimmy by my side, I now feel complete."

 

"I was terrified when I found you gone that morning. I honestly thought you had harmed yourself. I should have known you would have thrown yourself headlong into a situation to save someone, no thought of your safety. You’re my hero Dean; you can’t see how strong you are."

 

"You think your scars are ugly, you are broken but baby your beautiful inside and out. That you come out of adversity, so put together. Your smile Dean warms me every day. The last word I said to you will haunt me for an eternity. I know you needed punishment its how we live, but I will never be disappointed in anything you do. I love you. More than you will ever know.”

 

Castiel bent down to kiss Dean's cheek. “I will be back sweetheart. Food and bathroom break.”

 

Dean heard the soothing words of his lover. Tears leaked out of his eyes. Trying to move his heavy limbs, though they would not cooperate. He clawed his way through the darkness, finding his light. The monitors started to beep, and a white light flashed in front of him. He could hear voices, and he was gone again, floating.

 

“Dean its okay. Open your eyes for us.”

 

“Dorothy, is that you?”

 

“Oh, Dean its so good to see you, sweetie.”

 

“Can I have a drink? Please?”

 

Dorothy got a cup of cold water and a straw. “Sip slowly now.”

 

Dean nodded and drank the cooling liquid. “Everything feels so far away. Heavy.” He whispered.

 

“That would be the medications and your muscles, after your ordeal. It will take some time to get over, but we are positive you will do it.”

 

“Sleepy.”

 

“Sleep then; we will be here when you wake.”

 

“M’k.”

 

Castiel came back into the room, wondering what was going on. “You missed it Cas; he woke up for a few minutes. He’s tired, but that’s expected. I’m lowering his medication; he should be more coherent the next time he wakes up.”

 

Castiel let out a sob, and Dorothy held her friend. “Deans back, don’t worry. Call Charlie and Jimmy; they would want to know.”

 

“I will, thank you, Dorothy.” Castiel plucked a tissue from the pot off Deans table. Putting the call through to Jimmy he was so desperate to make.”

 

“Cas, what is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“Calm down Jimmy. Dean woke for a few moments. They have lowered his medication. He should wake-up for a longer period. They want to do more test's, but that's natural.”

 

“I will tell Charlie; we will both be in after work.”

 

“I will expect nothing less. Drive safe darling boy.”

 

The second time Dean awoke, he could hear gentle snores from a chair not too far from him. Turning his head, he could see Castiel’s head was at an uncomfortable angle, his arms folded. He had not shaved for days, the heavy stubble prominent, on his pale face. His hair looked unkempt and greasy.

 

“Cas,” Dean croaked his throat dry and unused. “Cas wake up. Sir?”

 

Castiel’s eyelids fluttered, and he blinked. Dean snorted because that word would wake his boyfriend. “Dean, your awake?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned. “Yeah, so he would seem,”

 

Castiel moved in one smooth stride. “Sassy, brat.” Castiel sat on the edge of the bed mindful of all the medical equipment. Knowing he should call the nurse's station soon. Kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

 

“Its good to see you awake sleeping beauty.”

 

“You, calling me a girl Cas?”

 

If the panties fit baby.” Castiel smirked.

 

“Fair comment. Where’s Jimmy? How’s the kid?”

 

“Trust you to think of every one before yourself.” Castiel clicked his tongue in fake irritation.

 

“Look at you handsome, not taking care of yourself. Don’t go to seed just because my ugly ass is laying here.”

 

“I will ignore that comment because you're sick. Yes, I agree. Seein, you ill, left me unable to perform the most menial of tasks. Jimmy’s at work but even that slight distraction he’s not coping. He and Charlie have been coming after work and Dorothy is your doctor. Garth helped me drag you and Danny out of the water. Garth is okay recovering well at home with Bess and the girls. Danny is fine; we made sure they had the support they had been lacking. And you my sweet boy, have woken up and my sun is shining again.”

 

“Cas.” Dean sniffed.

 

“I know. Let me call the nurse's station. They will want to run some tests, now your awake.”

 

There was a flurry of activity, and Dean was whisked off to different parts of the hospital. Castiel rang Jimmy, and he was ordered home to get a shave, wash up and to come back after a nap.

 

Dean heard running feet and braced himself, the door creaked open slowly, his eyes closed, though he was smiling inside. A hand swept through his mattered hair, and a wet kiss graced his forehead.

 

“Deans, sleeping Cas, though you look better sweetie,” Jimmy whispered, not to break the quiet of the room.

 

“How’s he doing? Did Dot say much?” Charlie enquired.

 

“He wakes up in fits and starts. The tests they ran tired him out. They look good though. His blood tests are coming back to normal levels, and his temperature is fine. We won’t get the results of the other tests until tomorrow.”

 

Pain shot through Deans side, and he groaned. “Cas.”

 

“His painkillers have been lowered slightly.” Castiel reached out for Deans hand. “It’s okay, sweetheart, we are here for you.”

 

“Jimmy,” Dean called, tiredly.

 

“Hey, you, show me those beautiful green eyes of yours, sweetie. I’ve missed them.”

 

Dean opened his eyes and investigated concerned blue. Dean loved the twin’s eyes; they changed colours, he could never pinpoint the shade. “Hey, baby, I missed you.”

 

“Your so brave Dean.” Choked out Jimmy, wiping tears from his face.

 

“Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean cried out, grasping his boyfriend's hand harder.

 

“Hush now darling boy. Dean whatever for?”

 

“I-I left the kitchen in a mess, and I know you hate that.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “Baby, that’s the least of my worries at the moment.”

 

Charlie popped her head over Jimmy’s shoulder. “Hey, you. Get better soon; we miss you.”

 

“Miss you to red. We need to watch more Voyager.”

 

“I will bring snack’s, and we can watch while you recover.”

 

“Sounds fun.” Dean yawned his eyes growing heavy again.

 

“Sleep love, the more you do, the quicker you will be home with us.”

 

“Home, I like the sound of that.” Dean closed his eyes and held on tight to the loving hands that grounded him.

 


	19. Little fingers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Jimmy and Charlie are mad with Dean but have no clue he's regressing. Castiel thinks the little boy is scared of him but Dee shows him how much he loves him.

Dean got better; it took a couple of months to get him back on his feet. He had P.T to help his muscles. His arms and legs that he hurt swimming to rescue the boy. Danny had been to see Dean and thanked him for saving his life, and they formed a special bond. Castiel and Jimmy had been very attentive and showered their young lover with attention. Charlie and Dorothy had come around to keep him company and helped him get through the tougher days.

 

Dean had been back to work for a week getting into his old routine and settling in. Dean still found certain aspects of his life tiring if he overexerted himself.

 

“Dean don't forget; Jimmy and I have a hospital appointment. We will meet you at the restaurant for date night, at seven. They could only fit us in later this evening.”

 

“Sure Cas, I will be there. I’m changing at Charlie's house.”

 

Castiel kissed him on the cheek. “We may not see much of you today sweetheart. See you later tonight; we look forward to it.”

 

Castiel had started to implement the ‘date nights’ so they could all connect. Dean enjoyed them spending time with his best friends and lovers.

 

That day Dean got another email, he had forgotten about them after his brush with death. The meeting with Crowley and Alastair, then his impending punishment.

 

**[I hope your well on your way to recovery Dean? I trust that you know all the information I impart on you is now the truth. I fear that something will happen soon. Gordon Walker was a plant. He was going after Jimmy. Now, they have their eyes firmly set on Castiel and fear that you will get in their way. I am deeply concerned they will soon get Alastair to implement his plan and kidnap you.]**

**[Can you not go to the police with this information?] Dean asked.**

**[I do not have enough evidence for them to believe me. You need to keep Castiel safe. Castiel's jobs linked with the government. He holds many secrets that people would love to buy. Protect him and the firm at all costs. I am relying on you Dean.]**

 

Dean shut his computer down, realised it had gotten late. Rushing out of the building saying goodbye to Rufus, he drove to the girl’s house.

 

“Dean you're late, hurry into the shower.” Charlie admonished knowing that Jimmy and Castiel would be upset with his tardiness.

 

Dean had a quick shower brushed his teeth and slapped cologne onto his shower warm skin. Slipping a white dress shirt on and a navy-blue jacket. Then his best, black dress pants. Rushing downstairs, he grabbed his dress shoes pecking Charlie on the cheek.

 

“Text them tell them I’m running late.” 

 

“You know you will get a reprimanded for this Dean.”

 

“Yes, one of those things.” Dean shrugged, in a blasé manner.

 

“Hey, you have a good thing with the boys, don’t push them. They will choose each other.”

 

Dean stopped and looked at his friend. “I’m clear where I stand with the Novak’s Charlie. You don’t have to remind me.” Dean walked out and jumped in his baby.

 

‘ _Shoot, I didn’t mean it to come out like that,’_ Charlie sighed, sending a text to Castiel.

 

Dean parked the car fitting it into a tight space near the Steakhouse. Dean was now forty-five minutes late. Walking swiftly to the restaurant, he asked the server if the Novak brothers were still waiting for him.

 

Jimmy looked up, but his face was stormy, Castiel was fiddling with his cutlery. “If you had something more important to tend to, you should not have accepted our invitation, Dean.”

 

Dean looked at the table and could see empty wine glasses, Castiel’s other hand hidden, but he knew it was grasping Jimmy’s. “Looks like you’re doing fine without me.”

 

“Dean we do not ask much from you, it would be nice to spend a little time with our boyfriend. Sometimes I wonder if you're bothered about this relationship.” Castiel remarked looking up with sad blue eyes.

 

“How, could you even say that Cas?” Dean muttered, upset with the words his lovers were using. His head felt fuzzy, like cotton wool and knew he had to get out of the restaurant fast.

 

“Your leaving? Not even staying?” Jimmy growled standing up his napkin floating to the floor.

 

“I-I need to go; you enjoy yourself like you did before I bothered the both of you.”

 

“Now you're just, being childish, Dean.” Castiel spat out.

 

Dean rubbed his face feeling drained suddenly. “Sure, Cas whatever you say.”

 

Dean walked out feeling wobbly, digging his keys out of his pocket. The Impala was a large muscle car, powerful and needed the driver’s full concentration. Dean could not think, he wanted to stop and play in the play park had just passed. Finally, Dean stopped baby, trying to grasp his phone but his fingers were not cooperating. Pressing a number hoping it was the correct one.

 

“Hello, Dean is that you?”

 

“Charlie, I need help.”

 

“Where are you? Tell me.”

 

“I-I don’t know. I want to play in the park.” Dean whined.

 

“Damn. Baby, stay in the car for Aunt Charlie, there’s a good boy.”

 

“Sure.” Dean popped his thumb into his mouth and tried to curl up on the bench seat.

 

Later beams from a car crossed over his face, and gentle hands scooped him up. “Hey baby Dean, I’m going to change you okay?”

 

Dean just babbled and let Charlie put a diaper and some fresh clothing on. Charlie slipped a bear into his arms and a pacifier into his spit-soaked mouth. Dorothy helped to get the large baby to their car. Making sure the Impala was parked better then Dean had left it. A small miracle that no one had hit the car. They started to drive to the Novak household; Charlie rang Castiel.

 

“Cas, I’m inbound with baby Dean.”

 

“What! How did that happen?”

 

“Dean called from the car, thank God he did. The way it was parked that no one hit him. Tell me you saw the signs Castiel? Did not let a baby wander off in a large car like that?”

 

Castiel moaned. “I guess that’s why he was late; his brain was getting mixed up. And no, we did not notice, this has happened only once after all. We just shouted at him, and he left.”

 

“I can’t say I was very pleased with him. Anyway, are you home? We are heading back your way.”

 

“Yes, I will get Jimmy to set up the crib. The room’s finished.”

 

“Can’t wait to see what Jimmy’s done. Dean’s flat out, he’s changed and clean so, he should sleep until morning. I would hesitate a guess.”

 

Jimmy waited for Charlie to stop on the driveway, and Castiel came to help with the sleeping baby. Taking Dean straight upstairs, the girls quietly admired the new room. The walls painted cream, but the main wall was slate grey with stars depicted like the night's sky. The large beech wooden crib was pushed up against the wall. On the other side was a large rocking chair near the small window that gave some light. The roller blind was cream with a large bright painted sun. The carpet was a cinnamon brown, and a changing table was on the other side of the large room, next to a fitted closet. Jimmy had painted the night's sky on the ceiling. There was a wooden shelf for books and the baby’s toys.

 

“This is fantastic Jimmy,” Charlie whispered in awe. “Deans one lucky little boy.”

 

“We need clothes and items though. I hoped we would have more time.” Castiel told them.

 

“We have a few items; we will drop them off on the way to my mom’s tomorrow. Let’s go love, or we’ll wake the baby.” Dorothy told her girlfriend.

 

The two men wrapped Dean up in the warm sheets they had brought, and each kissed his forehead.

 

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

 

“Night baby.”

 

Castiel and Jimmy whispered taking each other’s hand and going to bed themselves.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Castiel wondered what had woke him at; first, it was pitch black, and only the light from his alarm clock gave any semblance of light. It had just gone two-thirty in the morning. Then he heard the noise again.

 

“Immy, Caz, Immy, Caz.” The little voice wailed in sadness.

 

Castiel jumped up hoping not to disturb Jimmy and walked, with certain disorientation in his steps, rubbing his sleepy eyes, towards Deans room.

 

Castiel opened the door to find a very cold and soggy baby.

 

“Oh, sweetheart look at the state of you.” The older man cooed.

 

“Caz, up.” The little boy cried out tears drenching his face.

 

Castiel half wondered why the room was so cold; he started to change Dean whose diaper had leaked.

 

“Hey, love is he okay?” Jimmy called through the door to the baby’s room.

 

Castiel’s eyes became soft. “Sorry if I woke you.”

 

“No. Why is it so cold?” Jimmy came closer to Dean. “Hey, trouble.”

 

“Immy cared.”

 

Jimmy ran his fingers through the baby’s hair. “Hush, we’re here now, nothing will hurt you.”

 

“Monter Immy.” The little boy cried.

 

“We need to put the night light up. There is going to be loads to remember.”

 

Jimmy nodded, getting the nightlight out of the cupboard and plugging it in. Jimmy checked the thermostat in the room and put the heat up. “The heating had not clicked on, no wonder it was so cold.”

 

“I need to do research. These diapers are no good. Also, clothes and general everyday care. An adult baby’s care differs from an infant.”

 

“I agree, Cassie.” Jimmy yawned changing the baby’s bedding.

 

Castiel picked the boy up, and he snuggled down into his neck. “Let me get a warm cloth for his face,” Jimmy suggested. Once he was back, Jimmy gently washed the tears and snot off the baby’s face and cleaned him up.

 

“Monter Immy.” The little boy shuddered.

 

“Shh baby, there are no monsters,” Castiel told the poor boy.

 

“I know.” Smiled Jimmy suddenly sprinting out of the bedroom. Hurrying back Jimmy had a bottle with an orange fan on the top. They had used it when it had got hot, last summer. It had been shoved to the back of the bathroom cabinet.

 

“See, baby, Cas and I are angels that fight monsters; we will keep you safe.” Jimmy hopped around spraying the bottle into every corner. The little boys’ eyes went wide, and suddenly, he giggled. Castiel laughed at his brothers’ antics.

 

“Come on you I need sleep, back to bed.” Castiel snuggled the baby back down, and Jimmy put the light out. The night light decorated the night's sky, and stars shone on the ceiling.

 

“Whoo, pretty.” The little boy looked up in fascination.

 

“Sleepy times for baby boys.” Castiel stroked the baby’s hair until his eyes started to slip shut.

 

The men crept out of the room, and snuggled back down, getting more sleep themselves.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel got up, the next morning at his regular time of seven, his early morning wake up time not affecting him. Checking on Dean, the baby had his butt in the air, and Castiel smiled fondly, going out so not to disturb him.

 

Castiel went to get the stair gates putting one at the top and the bottom of the staircase. Making sure they were secured and safe. Going into the kitchen and grabbing a smoothie he had made last night, he popped it into a bottle. He had put his running clothes on, and his trainers got his keys and phone ready and started his run.

 

An hour later, after feeling much better, the last dregs of sleep cleared from his head. Grabbing a shower and some clean clothes he started on breakfast. Castiel was about to go and wake Jimmy and Dean, but he heard movement and a loud shrill squeal from the bedrooms.

 

“No, Dean, you can’t put that in your mouth.”

 

“Immy,”

 

“God, what the hell did you eat? You stink.”

 

Another squeal and a bang, Castiel looked up to see Dean try and get to the stairs but was impeded by the gate.

 

“You can’t escape, Cassie put the gates up. Now, come back and get dressed.”

 

Dean, half dressed his hair a mess, and he had a cheeky grin spread on his young face.

 

Castiel folded his arms trying not to laugh at his brother or the baby. “Dee, are you being a bad boy?”

 

Dean stopped and looked down seeing Cas. He stiffened slightly. “No, Dee good.”

 

“Then you better get dressed and come down for num-num’s.”

 

“Immy up.” Dean chorused.

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Now you want to cooperate.”

 

Castiel turned and chortled his life was never going to be dull with his boys. Going back cutting fresh fruit. Making pancakes and setting the table for the three of them.

 

Castiel heard his boys come through the kitchen door. “Morning love, did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, just got to sort his room and diapers out then I think he would sleep all night.”

 

“Yes, Dean does like his sleep.” Castiel nodded his consensus.

 

Jimmy put Dean on a chair making sure he was safe. Putting a dish towel around his neck, for now until they could get some bibs.

 

Castiel put a plastic bowl with fruit and cut up pancakes in front of Dean, and two plates of eggs, bacon and pancakes for himself and Jimmy.

 

“This looks wonderful Cassie, thank you.”

 

“Ta, Caz.” The little boy said with a grin on his face.

 

“What a good boy Dee.” Castiel smiled ruffling his hair.

 

Dean picked up his food with his fingers and made little humming sounds.

 

“We will have to talk to him, about what brought on this regression. We missed the signs but, we never did sit with him and talk more about it.”

 

Jimmy looked fondly at the baby, stroking his face. Deans eyes fluttered shut, and he lent into the touch. “He’s keeping something from us. Not out of malicious intent, but some noble act of protection.”

 

“All we can do is love him and show him we’re here for the long run.” Castiel smiled at the little boy smacking his lips.

 

“Was that good baby?”

 

“Uh huh. Dee down.”

 

“Dee say please.”

 

“Peese.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

There was a knock on the front door, and Dean squealed and started towards it at top speed. “Hey, you wait.”

 

Jimmy opened it to find Charlie and Dorothy. “Hey, Dee,”

 

Charlie came over to give the little boy a hug.

 

“Char.” Dean giggled.

 

“Cassie help Dorothy with the box she’s got in the trunk, please.”

 

Castiel went out and helped with the beautiful wooden carved toy box. “It's been handed down through my family, I told mom about Dean, so until we have kids’ you guys can borrow it."

 

Jimmy traced his fingers over the wood that was intricately decorated with different nursery rhymes. He opened it up to find, wooden blocks, books, and various toys for baby Dean to play with.

 

Charlie came out with a wheelchair and leg muffler. “Mom also had this idea, if you wanted to walk around the lake with him, to put him in this."

 

Castiel’s eyes went bright with interest. “What an excellent idea Charlie. I would love to take him to see the ducks.”

 

“In this bag I have clothes, we have a friend, we told them about Dean, and he gave us some clothes to get started with. This hat and gloves will help if you take him out.” Charlie put the bee hat and mittens on Deans head, and the little boy looked up puzzled. They all laughed at the face he made. “And there is a catalogue of big baby clothes. It’s a common kink although not for poor Dean.”

 

Jimmy took the offered book and saw all different types of clothes, all brightly coloured with childish designs. He knew Dee would love the clothes in there. Their baby would need a winter coat — his adult one too much, for him to get his arms into.

 

“Thanks, Charlie, this is amazing do we owe you anything?” Castiel asked, feeling his heart clenched with love for his young friend.

 

“No, I made a promise to Dean the first time I looked into his little box. I-I felt sad he’s just a baby yet, all he wanted was love and cuddles. I can give him comfort Cas.”

 

“Yes, that’s all we want to love.”

 

The girls went on their way to Dorothy’s moms with a jar of Castiel’s homemade jam and thanks for the loan of the toy chest and the wheelchair.

 

“Right boys. Jimmy, you tidy up, I need to change stinky here. Then we will go around the lake. It's not too cold, and I have a blanket. I have to bake when we get back.”

 

“I’ll get to ordering; I have some work to do for Cain when the baby’s down for a nap.” Jimmy grinned.

 

“Nothing over the top boy.” Castiel scolded Jimmy lightly. Though he winked at his brother and Jimmy knew he could spoil the baby and had free reign of the credit card.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel and Jimmy pushed Dean in turns around the lake. For a fall day, it was warm, the weak sun trying its best to coax its rays to brighten the world.

 

Dean was quiet, but he was looking with interested every time Jimmy and Castiel pointed something out to him.

 

Then the baby spotted movement near the edge of the lake. “Oh, what dem? Immy, Caz looks.”

 

Castiel and Jimmy came to either side of the chair and saw the childish delight in the baby’s green eyes. They both knew they would protect their boy with everything they had at that moment. He was pure innocents.

 

“I see, baby. That’s a duck.”

 

“Duck.” Dean squealed and tried to clap his hands.

 

Jimmy pulled his gloves off and gave Dean the bread. One look at the bread the baby tried to eat it, and Castiel grinned. “No, baby for the ducks.”

 

“Ducks.”

 

“They need their num-nums.” Jimmy showed baby Dean how to throw the bread. The ducks all came waddling up to the chair, and Castiel took pictures with his phone.

 

“This is just too cute.” Chuckled Jimmy, keeping an eye out in case it got too much, but Dean was in his element.

 

“Hello, gentlemen. I see you're enjoying feeding the ducks?”

 

Jimmy and Castiel’s eyes locked onto Rosa, and they both stiffened. Getting up, Castiel instinctively getting between the chair and Dean.

 

Rosa came closer and saw Dean, eating the bread and giggling at his new friends. “Hello, sweetie, do you like the ducks?” Rosa asked Dean kindly.

 

“Ducks, go ack.”

 

“That they do. Boys, you have a little. I may be old but know of the world and its issues. Look after your boy now.”

 

“We will Rosa, thank you.”

 

Rosa left and waved at Dean, who waved back, and the bread went everywhere. Dean looked surprised when the ducks got excited, and his bottom lipped wobbled.

 

Jimmy jumped up started to push Dean away. “Look, Dee lets race Cas, see who's faster.”

 

“Fast, Immy,” Dean shouted with glee.

 

Crisis averted Jimmy raced with Castiel the rest of the way around the lake. By the time they had got back, Castiel had gone to get Dean a bottle, and he went to change and put the baby down for his nap.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Jimmy had been having a great time ordering clothes for baby Dee. He had got the baby up and sat him with his toys. Castiel had several cake boxes in his hands and kissed his boys on their heads.

 

“I’m just popping this to Garth and Rosa. They deserve a treat after what they did for us.”

 

“I agree. See you shortly.” Jimmy went back to the computer, not, keeping an eye out for the baby.

 

Castiel came back twenty minutes later. Dean was not in the living room, and Jimmy still had his head buried in the book and his computer.

 

“Jimmy love, where’s Dean?”

 

Jimmy looked up vexed, and his eyes were searching the room, widening when he found it empty. Shooting up he ran to the kitchen. At first, Jimmy saw brown handprints on the floor, then under the long table in the conservatory, he heard the baby babble.

 

“Dee, where are you?” Jimmy sang, sweetly.

 

“Dee, go boo, Immy.”

 

The baby moved the cloth his sticky hand leaving brown smears, on the white material. Jimmy came closer, and on the floor was a pot of chocolate frosting. Jimmy heaved a sigh of relief; the frosting was better than the alternative. Dean’s face was covered in the chocolaty mess, all of him from head to toe and he looked so happy.

 

“What the hell is this mess?” Castiel barked out.

 

Deans eyes went wide, and he hid back under the table.

 

Jimmy could see that Dean was a little scared of Cas, he wondered if in his subconscious that his older friend had the same reaction and it concerned him greatly.

 

Jimmy tried to stifle the laughter he had building inside when Castiel saw the little boy. His lips twitched seeing the funny side.

 

“Someone left the frosting where little fingers could get it.” Giggled Jimmy, “And that someone is going to clean up the kitchen.”

 

Castiel groaned. “Out, Dee’s a bad boy.”

 

“No, Dee hides.”

 

“I can see that. Dee needs a wash then Dee is going in the bad boy corner.”

 

They could hear the little boy sniffle, and he crawled out towards Jimmy. He would not look at Castiel just turned his head away. This hurt the older man, but he knew he had to be tough on the baby, could not let him get away with bad behaviour. Look at what happened with the knife. Jimmy had only just got the stitches out, and his hand healed.

 

Jimmy took Dean up and bathed him. The water turned brown, and they splashed and had fun. Jimmy got Dean dressed and a clean diaper on. The baby clutched tightly when they descended the steps back down towards the living room.

 

Castiel got the mop and bucket out; he cleaned the floor. When he got to the large table, he took the cloth off. There under the table was the pot of empty frosting and the cupcakes he had forgotten, that he put out for supper. All three sat on Deans little plastic space plate he had gotten him. Castiel looked over and saw the sticky mess on the door. The baby had gone over and put the cakes on the plate and tried to decorate them. He had not been bad; he had tried to do something nice for his Immy and his Caz. Now the little boy feared him. Castiel felt terrible; he kept forgetting he was a baby and he may need correcting sometimes, but he should not be so hard on him.

 

Jimmy sat with the baby on the floor, and he stuck to the older man like glue. Castiel came in, and the baby held on tightly to Jimmy’s leg.

 

“Deans scared of me Jimmy,” Castiel whispered.

 

Jimmy sighed, “You, need to laugh more brother it was kinda funny. Dean he's-Cas he’s just a baby.”

 

“I know, now he does not want anything to do with me.” Castiel rubbed his face and went out.

 

Little Dee saw this, could see his Caz was sad, and he did not like that. Jimmy was tapping at his box again, so the baby grabbed his blankie and his paci. He got his teddy and with some effort went to see where his Caz had gone.

 

Castiel had his head in his hands, he could hear the baby snuffle into the room but did not want him to be scared. So, he waited to see what he would do. A warm blanket settled on his arms. Then, the bear was put on top of the blanket. Castiel felt something wet, and slimy touch his lips. The baby was giving up all his worldly comforts, to make him feel better.

 

“Caz, no cry.”

 

Castiel opened his eyes and gathered his baby up. Buried his head in his sweet baby scent. “Thank you, baby; you just showed me something so Dean, so you. You were so scared. You gave everything up for me. I love you baby Dee.”

 

“Dee, wuv Caz.”

 

Castiel turned his piercing blue eyes on Dean, sobbing this broke his heart. Those words were the ones he wanted to hear from the very lips of his younger lover, and he never realised how much until then.

 

“One day Cas, he will tell us one day,” Jimmy whispered snuggling up with his family. Tears, falling he had seen everything that had happened, and knew that his brother was hurting and had not realised just how much until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its going to get a little rocky and angsty for a while...Hang on tight.


	20. No one to hear me in the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans upset with Jimmy and Cas. Castiel accuses Dean of hurting the firm.

 Castiel had meetings that took him away, traveling around the United States's they even took him to Europe for a week. Dean was feeling left out more and more into his boyfriend’s everyday lives. Since his last regression something seemed off and he could not put his finger on it.

 

“Cas what do you do?” Castiel just flashed Dean that devastating smile, the one that should be made illegal in every state.

 

“Does…”

 

“Jimmy know what I do? Dean not many people do.”

 

Dean took that to mean, only the people he trusted knew about his job, and he was not privileged to be in that number.

 

Castiel skimmed his fingers over Deans stubble and kissed him tenderly. “Now, I have to go. I will be back in a week.”

 

“Can’t I come with you and Jimmy?” Dean asked petulantly.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You have meetings with Henry all-day. There would not be much point in you both coming to the airport. Can you take my case to the car sweetheart?”

 

Dean nodded, but he saw that Castiel had taken Jimmy into a tight embrace and was whispering sweet words to him. Dean just waved and went back inside, hating the curl of fear in the pit of his stomach. He could not shake it all day, that he was losing them.

 

 

Xxxxxx

 

 

“Jimmy, have you heard from Cas?” Dean went down to accounting to see his boyfriend.

 

“Oh, yes he’s fine. Having a great time from what I hear. I won’t be home early tonight. I will stay over at Drakes, so not to disturb you.”

 

“You're going out again?”  Dean voiced aloud.

 

Jimmy felt, irritated by the question. “Dean, it's not like I do this every night. Now Gordons vanished, it's nice to be with my friends.”

 

 _‘I thought I was your friend.’_ Dean muttered, dejectedly walking away.

 

 

Xxxxxx

 

 

Dean went to see Charlie the next day, to tell her the latest developments. The younger man had gotten another email but this one somewhat more alarming than the last.

 

**[Dean the situations moved forward faster than I expected. You need to meet Gordon near the back entrance to the office, on Friday at three in the afternoon. If you don’t, they will begin their attack. Know thus seems fraught with danger but its unavoidable at this present time. I’m genuinely sorry, but we must protect Castiel and the firm, at all costs.]**

 

Dean would do this for his Castiel and even Jimmy. He knew with everything beyond reasonable doubt he loved them. If there was such a creature as soul mates Jimmy, and Castiel was his. His lack of utterance of that one word would never be enough. Dean felt more than love for these two men, but that one word just never seemed insurmountable for what he felt.

 

“Charlie a quick word.”

 

“Sure, can't be long Dots off and we are doing a long overdue scene.”

 

“That’s not a problem,” Dean told his friend the rough outline of what had transpired in the emails. Not the last one for he knew Charlie would go straight to Cas and he would not be able to sit for a week.

 

“Dean send me the emails. I’ll get Dot to check my phone now and then in case you need us.”

 

“Ok, red, have a good time.” Dean hugged his friend for what felt like the last time.

 

Castiel had come home that day. Dean did not go straight home that night, had not texted his boyfriends. He was worried about the next day. Castiel had told him he had not saved any supper, but Dean shrugged and went upstairs to write a letter to his lovers. Sending it to Charlie who he knew would not retrieve it until this was all over.”

 

Jimmy suggested he sleep in the blue room that night while he dealt with Castiel’s mood. In the night shaking scared he sent one word out into the inky darkness. **_‘Hunter,_** ’ but no one came.

 

 

Xxxxxxx

 

 

Dean was hard at work the next day, Castiel moodily slapped his palms down on his boyfriends’ desk. Tired green eyes sought dark blue. “My office now.”

 

“Excuse, me?”

 

“Dean,” Castiel narrowed his eyes and growled out. “I'm not in the mood for your insistent petulance, my office now.”

 

Dean could see people watching so he followed his dom into the elevator. The office door shut closed, and Castiel rounded on him.

 

“What have you been hiding from this firm Dean? From us?” Castiel’s voice slightly croaked at the last words.

 

Dean frowned but could not look his dom in the eyes. “What are you talking about Castiel?”

 

The older man flinched at the use of his full name on the younger man’s lips; his Dean had never called him by that name before.

 

“We have reports you are involved in this virus debacle.” The older man spat out, spittle dripping down his chin.

 

“Why would you even think that?” Dean shouted in rage.

 

“The evidence,” Castiel whispered. “I can’t protect you.”

 

“Did this come from Fergus Crowley?” Castiel physically flinched at the name, so Dean had hit the nail on the head. “I have done everything for you, but you still don't notice me. I will do this one last task then.” Dean turned to head towards the door.

 

“Dean, please.” Castiel’s eyes looked panicked he reached his hand out for his younger lover, who he felt slipping through his fingers like grains of sand.

 

“It does not matter anymore.” The younger man walked out, leaving a shocked Castiel in his wake.

 


	21. The end road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean saves the day. Jimmy and Charlie bust in on the war room. Castiel realises the big mistake he made.

 Dean gathered all his belongings in a box and put them under his desk. Leaving his phone locked in his desk. Walking into Henry's office, placing the key, by his computer. Dean saw that the computer screen started to flash off and on. ‘ _Damn’_ he thought. _‘I need to hurry._ ’ The stairs were used mainly for emergencies. Descending them took him ten minutes from the tenth floor to the ground. A shrill alarm rang, setting his teeth on edge making his head hurt. Strong arms pulled him towards a door, at the back of the stairwell.

 

“You have me, now stop this,” Dean yelled at the men stood before him.

 

“Fine,” Came a nasal voice that he recognized and creeped him out. “But Fergus is still going after your little playmate, a lot of clients and military information we could sell on.”

 

“Tell him to stop, or I will end you.” Growled Dean, his green eyes flashing with anger. No way was he being grabbed and letting Castiel still get hurt.

 

Alastair Hunt came out of the shadows, his gaunt face sneering. “And how will you propose to do that?”

 

Dean held his hand up, “This device I have in my hand will delete all the files in the entire building.”

 

“Grab him.” Snarled Hunt, not taking any chances that his plans could change.

 

To late Dean had pressed the button and Castiel, and the firm was safe. The younger man’s world became dark and the pain seared up his side. Whispering his love to the two men he had done this for, everything disappeared from him, and he knew nothing more.

 

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

Castiel tried to reach Charlie the entire system was going down. The partners were shocked sitting in the war room. After Fergus Crowley stood looking on entirely too smug for his good. The man had reliable evidence that suggests it was Dean all along that had been dipping into the firm’s funds. Making the virus, and that he did not assault Dean that day he was trying to get him out of Henry's office.

 

Jimmy ran into the room without knocking, panting from running too fast.

 

“Jimmy, what the hell?” Shouted Castiel. “You have no right,” Castiel yelled embarrassed that his brother and lover of all people would barge into the war room.

 

Jimmy with an determine air about him ignored Castiel and pointed to the small stout man stood next to him. “You cannot believe this fucking slimeball. Castiel surely? Mr. Cain? After all that Deans has done for all of you? For this firm?”

 

Zachariah stood got up, balancing on his stick. “No son I don’t. I saw the evidence on the cameras and Deans own sentiments. I think somethings going on. I have seen cover-ups before, and this stinks of one.”

 

Chuck stood up, directly opposite to his friend and colleague. “It’s Dean I feel for Castiel; That you would even think him capable of doing an atrocious crime against his family and that’s what we are to that boy. We are his family, and we will do what’s right by him.”

 

Castiel started to sob and held his head in his hands. “Brother why would you even dream of such a possibility.” Jimmy, stutters out shocked.

 

“Dean changed, he was distant. Won’t even look my way. I caught him in my office…”

 

Jimmy sighed shaking his head. “Cas, it's not your office, it’s ours. Mine, yours, Deans.”

 

Tears ran thick and fast, down the older man’s face, he did not bother to wipe them. “God, what did I do?”

 

Charlie barged in with Dorothy looking apologetically behind her.

 

“Charlie, you too?” Castiel laughed, sniffing, Jimmy passing him a tissue. Henry stood and offered the two young woman chairs.

 

Charlie started to babble until Chuck told her to slow down. “Dean, he sent me files. Did you even know he sent his wording code ‘hunter’ to, you guys last night?” The young woman looked at Castiel and Jimmy for any reaction.

 

“What! Yelped, Jimmy. “I told him to spend the night away from Castiel; he was in a mood.” Grumbled Jimmy. “I thought Dean was a little out of it. My main concerned was a sudden regression, so I sent him to the blue room.”

 

Charlie just raised her eyebrow and carried on. “Deans, been talking to an unknown person via email. That’s why you found him on that park bench that night. They have been giving him messages to save the firm. To project you Castiel and Jimmy at all cost.”

 

Castiel bought his fist, down on the table, making them all jump. “And that’s what he would do, save the world, save us. I punished you for that baby boy.” Cried out Castiel.

 

Suddenly Castiel looked over at Fergus Crowley who was smirking has the overhead lights fizzed and the computers flickered. An insistent warning alarm sounded in the hall outside, and the partners looked around shock at the sudden disturbance.

 

“Right on time boys, looks like you lose more than your reputation Castiel and your firm. Next time learn to pick your fights with the right people.” Crowley laughed manically.

 

“Gordon was a plant. First his main target it was Jimmy, then Dean stopped that.” Explained Charlie.

 

“Dean had a go at me for that.” Groaned Castiel, in remembrance at his disgruntled lover. “He could not understand why I had not punished Jimmy and that I did not take the matter more seriously.”

 

“It looks like you need to learn to communicate son,” Zachariah declared sadly. “Charlie, dear do you know where Dean is at this present moment in time?”

 

Suddenly there was a bang, and the computer flickered again. Charlie moved Castiel’s computer towards her.”

 

Charlie looked puzzled then realization struck her. “The files. Castiel the firm’s entire files have just been deleted, in their entirety. Gone, even I have no clue how they got around my firewall, and we have no hope of retrieving the files back. Even the back-ups looked like they have been depleted.”

 

Fergus Crowley’s smug smile dropped, and he went pale. “No, that can’t be.” No, one took much notice of him though.

 

Jimmy came to stand near his friend. “Charlie, what college did Dean go to first before he fell out with his dad?”

 

Charlie hooked up to an external Wi-Fi. The firms had gone down. “Dean Orion Winchester.” Charlie started.

 

“Orion.” Castiel smile gently. “I knew he loved the stars but, his mom must have told him stories about them, he often spoke about them in his dreams,” Castiel whispered. Jimmy having painted the baby’s nursery for him, to feel at home.

 

Charlie swiped at her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Dot was stroking her back, but she was equally affected. “Dean signed on for MIT and won the Deans prize for computer excellence. He singly handily designed a programme for NASA called ‘little pip one.’ It’s used in the exploration to Mars. Then he vanished. Dean popped up again in business school at K.U. His grades were fare straights ‘C’s. It looks like he downplayed his genius. No, wonder he could get around my programme, he would have been monitoring who sent the emails. Would have known he was walking into danger. Dean saved this firm and you boys. Also, he sent a message to you both. I’ve not read it.”

 

Jimmy was leaning into Castiel. They wept in each other’s arms. “Where is-is… Where’s Dean?”

 

Rabid knocking rattled on the door. Rufus came in looking downhearted. “Dean he was taken by Gordon, they hurt Frank. I could not stop them the police have now sealed the entire office complex.”

 

“Castiel I know this is hard for you, but this building needs to go into lockdown. No, one in or out. Come on boy this is for Dean, if he can use his bravery and wits then so can we.” Cain demanded, trying to bolster the younger man who he loved as a son.

 

Castiel rubbed at his eyes and stood and saluted Cain. “Yes, sir. Rufus put this place on lockdown. Jimmy get into accounting and get all the files you wrote. By some miracle, you put the copy’s on paper, and no one’s touched them. Henry got into Deans and your office he would have left something in there. And you.” Castiel swung his fist at Fergus smacking his face, knocking the man out. “Are a fucking coward. No one touches my boyfriend. Rufus tie this filth up.” Castiel scrunched his nose up, looking down at the unconscious man.

 

Rufus grinned and unusual site on the typically stoic man. “My pleasure, boss.” The man got his cuff’s out and tied the man to the radiator. “It may come on, shame he will be uncomfortable.”

 

Jimmy snorted and kicked the man, well just a little. He rushed down the stairs as the elevators were not working. He was not entirely sure what his meticulous written files would tell his older brother, but he grabbed them none the less. Take in gulps of cooling water before he marched into the lobby where he found Becky Rosen the lobby receptionist, talking to Castiel.

 

“Dean was my friend; we wrote some fanfics together.”

 

“I can’t see how this will help.” Castiel was not feeling at all patient.

 

“You don’t seem to understand sir, we have a large network, of friendly people willing to help. I have the stills from the CCTV. I know what the men look like and the car registration. I have put it out on the internet; they will get found.”

 

Castiel gripped the young woman’s hands. “My apologies Rebecca. I’m deeply concerned about my Dean. If you find Dean know that I will get a large hall and you and your friends can read this fiction to your heart's content.” Becky let out a little squeak but reined it in. “I just want my friend found.”

 

“Will you excuse me? I have a network to run and bad people to catch.”

 

Castiel looked over and was impressed, never knowing how many hearts Dean had touched. People had stopped him offering there help no matter how big or small. It should not have come as a shock to him. Dean was loved, and respect in the law firm and the oblivious fool could not see it. Well, when he got back, they, he and Jimmy for one would spend an eternity making up for their mistakes. They would shower Dean with the love he needed and the reassurance they were in this relationship for the long distance, forever was a long time after all.

 

Jimmy slipped a hand in his and yawned. “I miss him, Cassie. I love him so much, yet I never told him, not all the time.”

 

Castiel kissed Jimmy’s forehead, not caring that anyone saw. “Dean knew we loved him. He would never have shown us his scars. Would not have stayed with us, let us into the intimate moments. Dean’s just got lost, and we have no way to find him. But we will bring him back; failure is not an option.”

 

Castiel put a call into his old friend Benny; they would search for Dean. They could track and insurgent on little to no trace. These people had forgotten about his background. Castiel and Benny perused the CCTV, the emails that Dean had gotten and Jimmy’s records.

 

Gordon had been stealing money off the firm. Crowley had caught him and blackmailed him to keep a watch on Jimmy. They wanted Castiel’s clientele list. Castiel helped the government after he left the army. They had approached him to help them out with any issues that would arise overseas. It was mostly top secret. When they developed new technology, Castiel would make sure it did not fall into enemy hands, and he also handled the clients that came under the law’s protection. He would sometimes travel for meetings around the states and overseas to get other people to work for them.

 

Jimmy was a prime target for kidnap. They were going to call for ransom money and hopefully pinch the secrets to sell them off for profit. There was also a ploy to sully Castiel’s reputation and bring the law firm down at the same time. When Alastair Hunt found out that Castiel had taking Dean as a sexual partner, he had seen red. The madman had always seen Dean as his property, and no one else would have him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate Dean Winchester and boys please learn to communicate.


	22. The long journey back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs a plan to escape, but he puts his life in danger doing it. His fate much worse if he stays where he is.

 “I’ll be back soon, sweetheart. We need to get our boy back.”

 

“Your boy, my best friend, our lover.” Jimmy chuckled sadly.

 

“Hey, come on. I’ll call you if we find anything.”

 

Jimmy nuzzled into Castiel’s neck. No one bothered them or gave them dirty looks. Castiel heaved a sigh of relief and sagged into his lovers embrace. “I promise to love, things will change, they have to.”

 

Benny was waiting for Cas and nodded at Jimmy. “Let’s go get Dean. I told him I would teach him to cook gumbo.”

 

Benny was a man of few words, and Castiel nodded. Making sure his phone was on he slid into Benny’s truck, and they were on their way.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Charlie, Dorothy and Jimmy went back to the Novak house. “Search everywhere guys. Maybe we missed something?” They started at the bottom and worked their way to the top. Jimmy went into the blue room. Charlie found Jimmy with two boxes full of Deans clothes.

 

“Why would he have these packed Charlie?” Jimmy looked hurt, at sight.

 

“My best guess would be he felt unwanted, and after what happened, he thought you wanted him to leave.”

 

Jimmy closed his eyes, and a stray tear trickled out. How many more times would he shed tears over his amazing green-eyed lover today?

 

“We messed up big time Charlie. I never listen to him. He moved, in, accepted the rules. But we never found time to sit and talk about his regressions or his abuse. Cassie was meant to research get Dean help.  I brought him a new duvet set for the bed. He was so excited even asked if he could use it. But we never did, Castiel told him he had to take turns. Deans never came.”

 

“Poor Dean. Why, Jimmy? I thought everything was going okay between you?”

 

“Communication issues, its that’s simple. If it was me who had to do all this, get used to my bossy brother all those rules. I would have jumped ship weeks ago.”

 

“Did Cassie ever mention about getting him a collar like yours? So, he felt he belonged.” Dot enquired.

 

“Dean asked once, and Cassie told him he was not ready. We have not played all that much either. It makes me feel itchy and, my temper flares if I don’t.”

 

“I think Castiel’s worried that if he spent time with Dean, you would feel left out, Jimmy. I would make an accurate guess that he felt he would neglect you. That and his feelings for Dean were different, and somehow his brain was saying he was betraying you.”

 

“That stupid idiot. Trust him to think like that. I love Dean differently, to Cassie. I would love to spend one on one with Dean them with Cassie. I wonder if that’s why Dean was so upset. We never asked that time, we hug and kiss and are more affectionate towards one another. Deans not jealous he feels abandoned. Again this could all have been fixed by rule’s and talking.”

 

“That’s my guess honey,” Dorothy suggests kindly to her friend.

 

“Uh, never entered my head. I’m going to put all this away. I won’t tell Cassie, and I can’t see Dean mentioning it.”

 

“Good idea lets help.” Charlie nodded and grabbed a box.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Castiel and Benny had been looking in the seedier parts of the city but were not getting any bites of relevant information. Castiel’s phone sprung to life, and he picked it up, noting the number he had only just programmed in an hour ago.

 

“Hello, Rebecca any news?”

 

“Hello, boss, we had a hit for a black Sudan. It stopped in the docks. Near the fishing wharf. I can’t pinpoint it any closer, but it’s near that location.”

 

“Thank you, talk soon,” Castiel clicked the phone off and turned to his friend.

 

“The fishing wharf at the docks looks like they dumped the car.”

 

“We’ll be needing back up?” Benny asked his eyebrow raised.

 

“No, not yet. I have my blade, but don’t intend to use it.” Castiel grunted a determined look in his electric blue eyes.

 

The weather was chilly, and the water made the fall air, icy. Castiel was glad for his coat. The docks were derelict. Just the homeless and wild animals called it home. Castiel could see the black car parked unceremoniously with its passenger and driver doors open.

 

Benny and Castiel walked around with caution, but nothing was amiss, no people, no traps. Benny did, however, spot something when he jimmied the trunk, a suit jacket, soaked with blood. Castiel’s heart sank it was undoubtedly Deans. The older man nodded at his old friend, and Benny put a call through to the police.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Dean’s head smarted from where they had hit him. He lay on a cot, in a damp cell. He could hear dripping water and scurrying feet not far off. They had not hurt him, but his suit jacket was missing. Dean listened to the tapping of shoes as they come towards his cell. They echoed around the walls; he wondered if he was in an empty basement.

 

“Hello, my names Tammy. I’m the cook for these…” The woman stopped in midsentence, and her eyes flickered heavenwards. “You seem like a nice young lad and their plans for you. Let me get you something to eat; it’s the least I can do.” The woman had short strawberry blonde hair and wintery blue eyes. Dean thought about it, and it was his only conceivable way out of the situation _. ‘Sorry, Cas, Jimmy, my family_. _I can’t let them touch me.’_

 

Dean tried to put, on a smile, and he knew it had done the trick. “Can I have a bowl full of fresh fruit with strawberry’s my all-time favourite. Also, do you have any strawberry yoghurt?” Dean tried not to show his nerves.

 

“I can love, I have some yoghurt in the fridge, and I can cut some fruit up for you. I’ll make some waffles to go with them. You slept all night, so you need something. There is bathroom through that door but be warned it’s not much. There out most of the day, so you’re lucky.”

 

“Thanks, Tammy.”

 

The woman swiftly went, and Dean did found the bathroom. The basin was cracked, and the toilet was brown it smelt and had no toilet seat. He tried to do his business and hoped he caught nothing, though that was the least of his problems. Ripping the sleeves off his dress shirt, he dabbed at the congealed blood on his head. Hiding half of the shirt behind the basin, he went out to wait for breakfast.

 

Tammy gave him the breakfast and sat talking to him, they heard a commotion, and her face turned white. “There back eat up quick.”

 

“Dean ate the yoghurt and stuffed all the fruit in his mouth chewing and swallowing them the fast as he could. Dean already felt them take effect, his body started to itch, his throat began to get tight, and he coughed.

 

“Son, are you well?” Tammy asked in shock and concern.

 

Dean could not talk; his tongue was swelling his eyes watering falling to his knees. “Do you have an Epi-pen?”

 

“No,” Gasped Dean.

 

Footfalls rushed, and he felt fingers grab him unkindly. It was white noise and shouts. Tugging and pulling, harshness and bruises. Dean saw a light and the sound of a car start-up. No longer thinking, he scratched at his throat, but someone pulled his hands away. Then he felt something hard; he hurt so much. Kind and gentle hands stroked his hair. And he knew nothing, just the darkness taking him away once more.


	23. The light that flickered in the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is found in a hospital and Castiel and Jimmy rush to his bedside. The news is not good and they can't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only going on what my symptoms are when I suffer from Anaphylaxis. Every one differs though. 
> 
> They live in Kansas. The rest is set in a fictional town and city.

Castiel got back home after the police took over the incident at the docks. There was nothing more he could do, but to go back to his lover and console him. Charlie and Dorothy had made supper, but he felt empty and ate little. Benny went home to Andrea, and the kids and Dorothy and Charlie went home for an early night. They had the next two days off, but Charlie would hear nothing of the sort and wanted to go back into the office the next day.

 

Jimmy brought his laptop to their bed; they missed Dean in the middle so that they could snuggle him. Jimmy loved having his Dean there, and so did Castiel.

 

“I miss him Cas, I never believed in any God, but if there was one, please bring my best friend my lover home safe to us.”

 

Castiel gripped Jimmy’s hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed it. “I pray for the same; I love my boy’s. If they have hurt him…”

 

“I will help bury their body’s.” Jimmy chuckled darkly.

 

Castiel raised his brow, and the darkened glint showed Jimmy it was not too far from the truth. That his brother would do anything to protect them both.

 

Jimmy pulled up the message Charlie had sent him from Dean. Castiel slipped on his wire-rimmed frames, and they sat close together, giving each other comfort. Entwining their fingers for support. 

 

**Dearest Castiel and Jimmy,**

**You will be reading this, and I most likely will be gone. It all started with emails stating that both my boys were in danger. I was angry that you Castiel did not punish Jimmy and took little notice of Gordon. I knew you would reprimand yourself for punishing me Cas; please don’t.**

 

**Castiel I knew this was a trap and they were trying to steal your secrets. I’m glad in this instance you did not tell me. Alastair Hunt is not beyond eking that information out of me in ways I cannot bear to think off at this present time. They are utterly depraved. At least you and your people are safe.**

 

**Jimmy, you are my best friend. We hit it off from the moment I saw your tenth doctor coffee mug. Then you introduced me, to Charlie. I always secretly had a crush on you. Then you brought Cas into my life. You're both like summer storms, thunder, and wind’s, so strong that you blew my mind. But you can be gentle, sweet and kind.**

 

**I was going to leave after all this. When you were away Castiel, I did not hear from you much. You mainly spoke to Jimmy. Jimmy was out, with his friends. I hate to be on my own, left scared in the dark. I felt unwanted like I was always a guest in this house. I tried to follow every instruction, tried my best to be a good boy, but I failed. I’m so sorry for abandoning you and Jimmy, Cas.**

 

**I never did tell you both how I feel. That I love you, more than words could ever say. That one word, it's too insurmountable for how I feel. When my heart beats fast, and my stomach’s in knots. I float on air when you’re both around. I want to touch you, to taste you to be near you. I need you so much it pains me when you push me away. I love you, more each day, more than the sunrise, with her paint box colours, and the moon with her bright rays. The world stands still when you're blue, gaze settled on me, and you take the very breath from my lungs.**

**Please forgive me, but I could not let the firm down, or you both down. I needed to do this one last act for you and our family.**

**Forever, my blue-eyed, twins. The love of my life. My eternity.**

**Dean Orion Winchester.**

 

 

“No, no Cassie no. I can’t lose him. I have to tell him he’s wrong that we love him.” Pleaded Jimmy, trying to find comfort in his lovers’ arms.

 

“I-I never knew he could wave words so eloquently. What do you hide from us sweet boy? We have only scratched the surface with you.” Castiel reached his fingers towards the computer screen, touching the words that meant so much to him. Dean loved him in actions, and he was stupid even to think his younger love thought any different. With all that Dean had been through his heart could beat cold. Dean kept on loving fiercely, and now he had paid the ultimate sacrifice.

 

Castiel’s phone started ringing, and he deftly picked it up, no calls this later were ever good news.

 

“Hello, are you the next of kin for Dean Orion Novak?”

 

Castiel was slightly startled at the name but continued. “Hello, yes, I am. My names Castiel Novak, Deans my partner.”

 

Jimmy sat up and tried to listen in, to the one-sided conversation.

 

“Dean came into us over an hour ago. He’s at the Pilgrim in Trago. Would you come, we need to talk about his condition. Also having his insurance details would help.”

 

“Yes, we will be right over.”

 

“See you then sir.”

 

Castiel jumped out of bed and grabbed his jeans, that lay crumpled on the floor. We need to pack an overnight bag for Dean, and ourselves. The pilgrim is two hours out. Can you do that while I call Cain and Charlie?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jimmy nodded not thinking about dropping the title.

 

“Good boy,”

 

Castiel called Cain to tell him about the latest development that he and Jimmy would not get there until two the next morning.

 

“I will ring ahead Castiel. I know the head of medicine. Make sure Deans taken care of. I will mention you have a long journey to get there.”

 

“Thank you, Henry, sorry about not coming in tomorrow with everything a mess.”

 

“You worry about Dean for now. Keep me updated.”

 

“When I get news, we will call you. Charlie will come in on her day off. I sent all the files over that I have on my computer. Not even Dean knew about that.”

 

“Ok son. Look after Jimmy and our boy.”

 

“I will, Goodnight Henry.”

 

Castiel put a quick call through to Charlie and went and got snacks for the journey. Grabbing water bottles and anything that would aid their travels. On the side was Beanie, little Dee's bear. Castiel packed that just in case Dean would need some comfort. Jimmy eyed the bear and smiled sadly, squeezing his lovers’ hand.

 

“We will get them both back,” Jimmy stated with a determined glint in his eye.

 

“You have no clue what’s wrong, why he’s their Jimmy. They want to talk; they can’t say over the phone. Why did Alastair give him up so fast? How did Dean getaway? What risk did Dean take, to get away from them?”

 

Jimmy frowned. “You think he hurt himself to get away?”

 

Castiel throws his hands in the air, with slight irritation. “Jimmy, Dean told us what that vile man nearly did to him has a kid. What do you think he was going to do to Dean? I can’t think it would have been pleasant. No, Dean would have done anything to get away. Even if that meant he died trying.”

 

You mean he rather die, then stay?” Whimpered Jimmy, hardly believing what his brother was telling him.

 

“Then get raped and tortured? Yes, I do. Dean can only take so much, but that would kill him.”

 

“My poor Dean. Please, Cassie, get them. Get them bastards who did this to him.”

 

“Oh. You can count on that sweetheart. No one gets away with hurting what’s mine. And Jimmy, you and Dean are mine. They forget that. I protect what’s mine, and they dare lay a hand on Dean, try and mess with you at work. I will send a message, that I won’t stand for it.”

 

“Benny?”

 

“Yes, but also an old friend of Deans.” Castiel’s eyes went dark, with intent. “They will be delivered to me first, before the police.”

 

Jimmy took in a gulp of air. “Just be safe Cassie, I can’t lose you too.”

 

Castiel pulled Jimmy into his arms, cupping his cheek, thumb caressing his day-old stubble. “I’m always safe baby, but they need to learn a valuable lesson. Hands off my boys. Now, let's go and see how we can help Dean.”

 

“And if it's too late?” Jimmy's voice trembled with uncertainty.

 

“Then we do our best by him, until the end. And them bastards will pay.”

 

“Okay, Cassie.” Jimmy slid into the passenger seat. Watching his brother walk around the car to the driver side. The dark side of his brother, the one that was triggered when he went away to war, did not come out very often but when it did, it scared him. Never was it directed at him, but he knew with certainty those that hurt Dean would pay the price.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Traffic was light, and they got to the Pilgrim in Trago City just as the clock turned two in the morning. The inky night's sky bore down on them, as they trudged with their duffle bags to the sleepy entrance of the hospital. The hospital was small, and they bypassed the small shop and café, where few people sat sipping hot beverages. Castiel walked up to the reception area where a young woman sat reading a book.

 

“Hello, we're looking for Dean Novak. We got a call, about two hours ago to come in?”

 

The woman nodded and tapped at the keyboard. “I see, Doctor, Culpin is the attending. You need to make your way to intensive care. I will page the doctor to tell her you have arrived. If you go up one level and follow the green arrows, it will lead you to the waiting family area of the ICU.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Castiel took Jimmy’s free hand and pulled him along. The word ICU, dampening their spirits but they needed answers, and they would not get that stood there at the reception. They followed the green arrows on the wall and came to a set of double doors. They pushed them open where they found a large corridor which had another set of double doors at the bottom. On their immediate right, the doorway read family waiting room.

 

Castiel and Jimmy noted it was empty. There were two blue couches and six red plastic chairs. Some posters about washing your hands after you sneeze and that was it.

 

The two men sat side by side. Jimmy sent a text off to Charlie to say they had arrived. Not expecting a reply at that time of the morning. Jimmy yawned loudly and set Castiel off in the process. Rubbing at his tired eyes, he got a bottle of water out of Castiel’s snack bag and quenched his thirst.

 

Jimmy lent his head on Castiel’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Castiel was looking at emails, but not replying his mind entirely on concerns for Dean.

 

There was a slight tap at the door, and both men looked up. “Sorry, to disturb you gentleman. I heard you had a long journey? I’m Doctor Culpin. We have the best doctors looking after Dean and have him in his room. But before we talk about that please follow me. We have a fully stocked kitchen, through here.” The doctor opens the door to a large tidy kitchen. “A quiet area, a place to talk, or to think is next door. Dean has his own room. Next to that room is for you guys to stay.

 

“That’s amazing,” Jimmy whispered, glad he could be close to Dean.

 

“I guess it helps we can pay for it.” Mumbles Castiel.

 

The doctor nodded her head but did not comment. “I work nights, but your main doctor will be Doctor Flint, he’s one of the best ICU consultants we have. He will liaise with the other doctors in the hospital to come up with the best treatment plan for Dean.”

 

The doctor took them into a brightly lit office. “Please sit. Now, I gather you are Deans partners?”

 

“Yes, will that be an issue?” Jimmy asked with a look of frustration on his chapped lips.

 

“No, we need to know, who we can call, and give out information. We need you both to sign papers. Dean gave you full consent over his medical health. You, both may in the coming days have hard decisions to make.”

 

“Like what?” Jimmy enquired, blinking his tired eyes.

 

“Dean had an anaphylaxis shock. We, don’t know to what substance at this time.”

 

“Strawberry’s.” Castiel sighed. “He told us he could not have them but never how serious the reaction was.”

 

“I see, that helps. Dean could have simply overloaded his system with them; it can happen.”

 

Castiel told the doctor the full story about the kidnap and Dean would have tried this method of escape. 

 

“Are the police involved?” The doctor asked, gently seeing how distraught the two men were.

 

“Yes, we will inform Victor Henriksen about this development later on today.”

 

“I will let, our people know. I gather you’re a partner in a law firm Mr Novak? One of your partners knows my boss. So, this should not be an issue. The nursing staff, doctors and security will be informed. We don't want Dean in any danger.”

 

“We will make sure; he’s not. Jimmy and I will always be with him in any case.”

 

“The bottom line is, Dean stopped breathing, he got deprived of oxygen. We did a brain scan, and it did not look promising. Dean’s young, and we won’t give up, but there will come the point when we can’t move forward. He’s on life support at this present moment in time. We have not tried to see if he can breathe for himself.”

 

Jimmy started to sob, “They did this Cas, they killed my b-b-best friend.” Castiel grabbed Jimmy’s hand.

 

“We need to keep fighting sweetheart; it’s not over yet.”

 

“We will try our best gentlemen.” The doctor smiled sadly.

 

Castiel looked at her. “What do you think his chances are?”

 

The doctor sighed, crossing her legs. “I don’t want to give up on him not yet. Let’s get the test’s done, see if he can breathe by himself.”

 

“Okay thank you, doctor.”

 

“Get some sleep, as much as you can. I will get our nursing team to show you around in the morning. The changeover is around seven. We won’t do a team meeting until all the relevant tests are back. Doctor Flint or I will come to talk to you later. Dean has lots of wires, and the machines make funny noises. Don’t be alarmed, though it won’t be easy to see him, like this.”

 

“Thank you, doctor.” Castiel and Jimmy stood, and the doctor showed them to Deans room.

 

Dean looked small and pale laid out in the starch white sheets of the bed. The whoosh of the breathing machine and the buzz of the blood pressure cuff made Jimmy’s eyes widen with alarm. Wires and drips stuck out from his body. Castiel tenderly gripped Deans fingers.

 

“I love you, sweet boy. I’m so sorry we could not protect you.”

 

“Dean, I-I love you, baby.” Jimmy cried, his breath juddering, with an effort not to break down in the room.

 

Castiel pulled Jimmy away, to their room. They sat on the bed and wept in each other’s arms. Not quite believing their lover was fighting for his life in the room next door.

 


	24. Keep fighting for us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. (Mention of child abuse Jimmy/Castiel. It's not graphic.) You can skip this part it won't ruin the story. I marked the start of the talk with stars.)

 Castiel woke the next morning, the room dark the clouds foreboding. Rain and wind blew at the windows sending shivers down his spine. He rang Charlie to give her an update; there was not much to tell her, at that moment.

 

Jimmy and Castiel met with the nursing staff and walked around the large unit. They met other family’s that were camping there, waiting for desperate news on their loved one’s conditions. Jimmy made egg on toast and a pot of coffee. Others came in and joined them in quiet contemplation. Castiel washed up, and another man dried thanking them for breakfast.

 

Dean was undergoing tests for most of the day, so they sat and red and walked about the hospital. It poured with rain, not abating all day. Their moods matched the dreary day outside. Around five in the afternoon someone knocked on their door, Castiel looked over at Jimmy and shrugged. Getting up going to open it.

 

“Charlie, Dorothy.” Exclaimed Jimmy. “What are you both doing here?”

 

“We popped over to Casa Novak. We brought you more clothes and book's, and your computer Castiel.”

 

“That’s great, thanks red.” Beamed Castiel.

 

“I was getting bored,” Complained Jimmy, “We can’t even venture outside.”

 

“Tell us what’s going on?" Dorothy asked. “What did the doctors say?”

 

Castiel told them both the little he knew, and Dorothy pulled a face.

 

“What is it?” Demanded Castiel who had that sinking feeling.

 

Dorothy closed her eyes and started to cry shaking her head. “It does not sound good for Dean, I-I like him, he’s my friend too.”

 

“Oh, baby, don’t say that.” Charlie sniffed starting her off crying.

 

There was another knock on the door. “Can we talk to Castiel and Jimmy, please? We have some of Deans test results back. I’m doctor Finch, Deans consultant.”

 

Castiel looked at the dark head doctor; he looked younger than expected. “Nice to meet you, Doctor Finch."

 

Castiel followed the doctor back to the same office they had frequented last night. “Sit down, both of you. Now, Deans blood pressure is still too low for our liking. His heart rate is erratic and slow. There is decreased circulation in his extremities. His blood tests are coming back abnormal, his oxygen levels still low even though we have him at high saturation. We need to, run another MRI, CT, Echocardiogram, and EEG. People who have had a level of low oxygen levels like Dean have a poor prognosis; only time will tell if he will recover from this.”

 

“If he wakes what will his outcome be?” Jimmy dared to ask but needed to know.

 

The doctor looked at both men. “I will tell you the truth — memory loss, mood swings, seizures, insomnia, hallucinations, to name a few. He would need months of P.T and O.T assessments. He may never be the person you once knew and loved. Gentlemen, does Dean have any other family?”

 

“Should we call them?”

 

“I would, yes, Deans a very sick man. They should get to spend time with him.”

 

Castiel stood up abruptly. “What! So, they can say their goodbyes.” The older man shouted, shaking in rage.

 

“If you want to put it that way, then yes Mr Novak. If Dean can’t breathe for himself if he has no brain activity.”

 

“We will have to let him go,” Jimmy whispered, not believing the words out of the doctor’s mouth.

 

“Let’s not think about that until the time comes. Call Dean's family, get him through the next bank of tests. Then we will plan the next day’s actions. One day at a time gentleman.” The doctor stood and held out his hand. Castiel flew out of the room like a tornado and Jimmy looked apologetically at his brother.

 

The doctor’s sensitive eyes followed the angry man. “I deal with life and death on the ICU ward all the time Mr Novak. Regrettable, this is a normal occurrence for me. I deal with the loved ones of many sick people. Go and make sure he’s okay.”

 

“Thank you, doctor, just do everything in your power for Dean, please, that’s all we ask.”

 

“I promise you I will. Are you a man of faith Mr Novak?”

 

“Call me Jimmy. I’m the one with neat hair.” He chuckled, thinking of his brothers’ unruly locks.

 

The doctor nodded sagely and steepled his fingers under his chin. “If you are Jimmy go to our multi-faith room and talk. It may help. We do not know who or what listens to us in times of needs, but Dean needs all the help he can get.”

 

“I may well do that.” Jimmy nodded to the doctor and went out to find Castiel. He looked in on Dean and went over and kissed his cheek, mindful of the wires that engulfed him.

 

A nurse rattled into the room. “Hey, you must be Jimmy or is it Castiel?”

 

“Jimmy, like I just told your doctor the one with neat hair. How’s Dean doing?”

 

“Dean does not like the tests; his body reacts to them. So, we do two a day. We are doing the echo and the EEG tomorrow.”

 

Leaving the big ones until last thinks Jimmy. “I’m glad you’re looking after him. I need to find Cassie he stormed off.”

 

“Check the quiet room; I believe he went into there.” Jimmy peeked at the nurse’s name badge. “Thanks, Holly.”

 

“Your welcome Jimmy. Now Dean, let's get you a wash. Your young man needs a rest; he will be back I promise.”

 

Jimmy loved how Holly talked to Dean, maybe he could hear them, it was like he was still fighting, just sleeping getting ready to wake up. Walking towards the medication room, Jimmy looks in at his brother, but seeing Castiel calm and with his eyes closed leaves him to it. Going back to their shared room, Jimmy makes a conservative decision and pulls his mobile from his pocket and switches it on. The only place on the unit they were allowed them.

 

“Charlie, I need you to find Deans folks.”

 

“Hello, to you Jimmy. Honey, I found them a while back.”

 

“I had a feeling you would after we talked that day.”

 

“That was a long time ago.” Charlie giggled. “You were jealous of baby.”

 

Jimmy snorted. “So, I should be he loves that car more than Cassie or me.”

 

“You know that’s not true Jimmy, well he loves you all equally. I will send you the details. Talk to Cassie before you do this.”

 

“I was going to, but the way he is. They need to know Charlie; they have that right to say goodbye.”

 

“You're letting him go?” Charlie questioned, shocked.

 

“No, never but if there is that small chance, I will never forgive me, that they never got to see Dean.”

 

“Let me know how Dean is? Talk soon.”

 

“Yeah, love you.”

 

There was silence on the other end, and Jimmy thought the phone signal had dropped. “You've never said that before.”

 

“Deans taught me you should say it more often to your family.” Jimmy honestly replied.

 

“Goodbye Jimmy, I love you too.”

 

Castiel cleared his throat behind his brother. “I never realised you felt so strongly Jimmy.” Castiel came into the room and sat by the bed toeing off his shoes.

 

“I do. Please let’s call Dean's family Cassie.”

 

“Let me talk to Cain, see if we can arrange hotels and flights. They should not have to be concerned about trivial matters. Not when they are coming to see our boy.”

 

Castiel got undressed and sauntered off towards the shower. He popped his head around the door. “Are you coming love?”

 

Jimmy nodded and started to strip. Castiel was inside the roomy shower. Jimmy stepped in, and arms pulled at him.

 

“I’ve missed you, baby boy.” Castiel mouthed at his neck, sucking little pink marks into salty skin.

 

“Cassie, Dean…”

 

Castiel started crying. “Please, Jimmy I need you. Dean won’t mind.”

 

“Hey, love hush now.”

 

Jimmy cupped Castiel’s face. Plunging his tongue into his lovers’ mouth, chasing his taste. Castiel moaned, and he wrapped his hand around Jimmy’s hard cock.

 

Jimmy laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. While his hand snaked past, rubbing at tender flesh until he reached his lover's cock.

 

Castiel hissed, when Jimmy twisted his cock, just how he liked it. Castiel investigated the steamy mirror, and could half see their reflection; he was saddened to see there was an image missing.

 

“I love you so much, Jimmy.”

 

“I love you to Cassie.”

 

Jimmy pumped harder, gripping that bit tighter knowing his brother liked the pleasure-pain sensation. Castiel sought out Jimmy’s plump pink lips and nipped at them, seeking entrance.

 

Castiel’s legs shook a little. “Just a little bit more baby, faster now.” He moaned out loud.

 

Jimmy rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head and dipped it in the wet centre. Castiel let out a cry, and hot release covered Jimmy’s hand.

 

“Fuck Jimmy, I needed that.”

 

Castiel pumped Jimmy, once more and he came hard, his legs giving out, but Castiel caught him.

 

“Let me wash you baby boy, please.” Castiel stroked Jimmy’s thigh.

 

“You don’t have to ask, Cassie.”

 

They shared the intermate moment, lost in their little bubble, knowing that reality would hit them hard when they got out.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel rang the number that Charlie had given him with shaking hands. Putting the device to his ear, taking a measured breath.

 

“Hello? Who’s calling?” Came a sceptical voice.

 

Castiel cleared his voice, his throat tight. “You don't know me, my names Castiel Novak. I’m Dean Winchester’s boyfriend.”

 

Castiel heard an audible gasp and a mumble of voices on the other end. “Dean, you nowhere my baby is?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. I don’t, however, have the best of news for you — Dean’s in hospital. We need you to come to Trago City, Kansas. Our firm has an aeroplane ready for you. A car will pick up at your home. They will take you to the airdrome. You will be picked up by Alfie my driver; he will drop you all off at the hotel. I have rooms for an Ellen and Bobby Singer. Joanna Singer and a Samuel Winchester.”

 

“That’s right, Castiel thank you. I could only afford one flight.” Castiel could tell the relief in the woman’s voice and felt pleased he could help Deans mom.

 

“We need you all to get here, soon.”

 

“Deans, that bad?”

 

Castiel sighed. “Sadly, yes. I can’t lie to you. Have a pleasant journey, and we will meet you at the Pilgrim.

 

“Goodbye Castiel and thank you for arranging all this.”

 

“That’s no problem, ma’am.”

 

“Please, call me Ellen.”

 

“Ellen then. Goodbye for now.”

 

“Goodbye Castiel.”

 

Castiel clicked the phone off and closed his eyes. That was not easy, and all they could do was wait.

 

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

 

Ellen, Bobby, Sam and Jo, arrived at Kansas City aerodrome.

 

“Who did this Castiel say was picking us up, mom?” Sam asked,

 

“Alfie, son.”

 

They looked around and saw a young man that seemed barely legal to drive. He had sandy hair under a black cap. His black and green uniform smart on his slim frame.

 

“Are you the Singers and Winchesters?”

 

Yes, son. Are you Alfie?” Enquired Bobby, looking at the driver.

 

“Yes, sir. I'm Castiel Novak’s driver and a friend of Deans. I hope I can speak, freely?”

 

“Sure son,” Ellen told the young boy.

 

“At the law firm, everyone’s one big family. You would not think it. Attorneys have a bad reputation. The partners are great, and Chuck will even bake brownies. Dean though is a big part of that. He helped me once, not even Jimmy or Castiel knew. He’s my friend.”

 

Bobby chuckled. “Sounds like my boy, big heart that one.”

 

“Can you tell us anything?” Jo asked.

 

“No, I have had my order’s. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t you worry none son. We won’t ask any more questions.”

 

Alfie dropped them off at their hotel. It was five stars, and Ellen could not believe her eyes. They were taken to their rooms, and they left their luggage. Jumping back into the car, Alfie then drove them to the hospital. It was only ten minutes away.

 

“Castiel, Jimmy and Mr Cain are waiting for you in a conference room. They want to talk before you see Dean.”

 

“That’s fair.” Nodded Ellen, patiently, needing news on her boy.

 

Alfie opened his phone and spoke into it. Walling to the main entrance they met an older man.

 

“Guys this is Mr Cain. I will wait in the café, come find me when you’re ready to leave.”

 

“Thank you, Alfie, we will,” Ellen told the younger man.

 

“Hello, I’m Henry Cain. Dean works as my assistant. Best assistant I’ve ever had. Let me show you the conference room." Cain shook all their hands and showed them the way.

 

The room was white with a royal blue carpet: one oval wooden table and a piece of equipment for conference use. Castiel and Jimmy stood and shook hands with Deans family.

 

“Hi, my names Jimmy and this is my brother Castiel. We are Dean’s partners. Dean gave us full legal control over his medical health.”

 

Bobby and Ellen stared at the two identical men. “You love my boy?” Ellen asked looking at the twins.

 

Castiel looked at Jimmy. “Yes, ma’am very much.”

 

“That’s all I need to no boy. He would not give you that control if he did not trust you. You must know Dean well. He does not trust easily. But he loves with all his heart."

 

“Yes, ma'am he does,” Castiel whispered sadly.

 

“Castiel, what did I tell you about calling me, Ellen?” The older woman smirked.

 

Castiel looked shocked. “How did you know it was me?”

 

“Your voice is different to your brothers. Also, you look slightly different. A mother knows these things.” She winked. The Novak twins blushed and new they had been excepted into the Singer family.

 

Sam stood and looked over at them. “Please tell me about my brother. Dean's been gone for over three years; we have been concerned for his safety. He fought with dad, though his mental health was not great at the time. He moved from MIT, and we lost track of him. Dean thought he had let us down; I think that's why he ran away."

 

“That’s my brother, always thinking of others, not himself.” Jo nodded.

 

Castiel told them everything that had happened in their life, not leaving anything out. From the day Dean moved in. The type of relationship they had. That Dean regressed that they needed to learn to communicate better. But they loved Dean, and they would fight for him. Dean had saved them and fought for his family at the law firm. He was a hero.

 

“Deans like a son to Colette and me. My wife and I could never have children. Castiel and Jimmy, we always classed them as our sons. And we took Dean under our wing as well. So, did the other partners. We have the best doctors on this.”

 

“Son.” Bobby turned to Castiel. “You were in the army, I can tell. Find them, bring them to justice. They took the sun from our world.”

 

“I promise you, sir, I will. Like I told Henry and Jimmy.”

 

“Can we see Dean now?” Ellen asked needing to see her son.

 

“Sure, follow us.” Jimmy stayed with Ellen. Castiel spoke to the police that had just arrived.

 

Ellen turned to Jimmy. “Dean never called me mom. Sammy did, but not Dean. He loved me don’t get me wrong. I think he thought it was a detriment to Mary's memory. But she would not mind; we were best friends.”

 

“When he was little Dee, he would tell us he loved us when he was Dean, not a word. He shows us with actions. We just never saw it. Blind to the fact. He was shouting it, but we never heard him. I wish he would wake so I could tell him.”

 

Ellen grabbed the young man’s hand. “Dean would know Jimmy. I can tell how much you love my son and we have only just met.”

 

 

******

 

 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that. Mom and dad, they locked us up in the attic for being gay. We only had each other, they never knew about Cassie and mines relationship. They would have killed us for sure. They wanted to send us away to a bible camp to pray the gay from us. Castiel was born second, but he was always the strong one, in control. He found a way out. Put himself through law school while I worked at the gas and sip and then I did my accounting class. Then he left me and joined the army.”

 

Jimmy pressed the elevator, and the family joined them listening to Jimmy’s story.

 

“I found work at the law firm. Castiel came home then made partner, and we were so happy. Then I met Dean and our other half, the missing piece of our puzzle was complete.”

 

“Well, old man, it looks like we have more kids to add to our family,” Ellen smirked at her husband. Bobby grunted, but his lips twitched.

 

Jimmy looked down and sniffed. “Don’t say that, if Dean, dies, you will have to go away.”

 

“No, Jimmy we won’t. Bobby always says family don’t start or end with blood. Dean loves you, and that won’t end if God forbid, he’s taken from us. We have you; we won’t let go.”

 

Jimmy cried into the older woman’s arms and Castiel who had now joined them stood by Deans door. Ellen beckoned him over, and she held the boys, deprived of a mother’s love for so long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember there is no MCD... Angst yes...


	25. The news that sank my world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get the worse new and don't know how to deal with it.

The Singers and Sam sat with Dean. No one left his side. All the tests were completed, they waited for the inevitable. Jimmy had made friends in the unit. Carol and Kurt who’s sixteen-year-old daughter Clara had a stroke and was in a coma. Anna whose husband Inias had been shot in the line of duty. They had all been a tower of strength to each other — the doctors and nursing staff like angels helping them on every up and down of their ICU journey.

 

Jimmy went down to the multi-faith room and prayed. Asking any God or Goddess to listen if they could. Help Inias and Clara to wake up and all the other people on the ward. And Dean, to keep fighting, to find his way back to them. Castiel had even talked about putting a bedroom downstairs for him and getting a nurse. They could then have him at home. They would never dissert him; they loved him too much.

 

Their relationship with Bobby, Ellen, Sam and Jo grew. Castiel got on with Bobby and Sam, who had a love for books and mythology and Sam wanted to go into law.

 

Jimmy spoke to Jo and Ellen about his love for science fiction and shopping. Telling him about the baby room and clothes he had brought. What foods Dean loved and how good he was at cooking.

 

Doctor Flint knocked on the bedroom that Jimmy and Castiel shared. All eyes flashed to him. They knew the time had come. Deans results were in, and it was crunch time.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

The doctor made sure there were enough chairs for everyone. He sat on his chair looking sad. They now knew that bad news was coming.

 

“Dean’s, tests have come back conclusive he’s brain dead. There is nothing more we can do. The machines are keeping him alive. Jimmy, Castiel, it’s up to you. You can keep him alive and move him to a respite, but he would wither away. Or you can let him die in peace surrounded by his family.”

 

Everyone was in shock, but tears overflowed. Bobby held onto Ellen his trucker cap fell to the floor.

 

“My boy, my poor boy.”

 

Jo sat on Sam’s lap, and they hugged each other. Jimmy held on to Castiel.

 

“How long do we have?” Castiel asked stroking Jimmy’s hand.

 

“Why, don’t we do it in the morning? That way you have today to say goodbye.” The doctor spoke softly.

 

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” Ellen nodded, looking around the room at her family.

 

They went into the room one by one. The Novak twins were letting his family go first. They allowed Cain and Collate come and say their goodbyes and Charlie and Dorothy.

 

That night no one slept. How could they? The next day their sunshine sank for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I did not want to add it to the next one. Angst but no MCD


	26. Dreaming, of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The law firm comes together for Dean. Its time to take the life support off but something strange happens.

The next day, Jimmy and Castiel left the hospital taking their new family to the firm. Everyone wanted to say hello to Deans family and pass on messages, of support and love. They had decided to wait one more day. They all needed to say goodbye and Cain had an excellent idea.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Dean sat on golden sand’s that spread for miles. The sea glistens in the blinding sunlight, so bright he had to shield his eyes from the glare though it did not sting his eyes. Dean licked his dry lips, and at once his thirst was quenched, and he felt instantly cooled.

 

A soft breeze got up, and he was now sat at the edge of the water, the gentle lapping of cooling spray, made him feel much better. There were dunes and tuffs of green grass over to his horizon, they nodded their heads and danced in the breeze.  Birds cried overhead and swooped down to grab fish.

 

Dean looked down to see what he was wearing. A white shirt and pants, all in light cotton. He felt a hand caress his face, he was not scared but knew a person stood behind him. The person smelt of cookies and apple pie and strangely of him.

 

“Why are you here Dean? It's far too early for you.” The voice whispered in the soft breeze like windchimes, ringing out.

 

“I-I don’t know. They made me act rash; I had to escape.”

 

“Watch the water, see how much they miss and love you.”

 

Dean looked over at the water; it stilled not a ripple on its shiny surface. He could see his family on the steps of the law firm. He listened intently to what was going on.

 

“Can you tell us why you’re here tonight?” asked a reporter from the local news channel.

 

“This is for Dean. He saved the firm from people that wished to harm us. He was brave but was kidnapped and got hurt trying to get away. Tomorrow we must turn off his life support. So tonight, we are coming out and showing that we love him and all that he stood for.” Cain told the news reporter.

 

“Hi, I’m Jimmy, Deans boyfriend. Dean was proud to be in the LGBT+ community and helped many people within our family. We support LGBT+ clients and employers. We at the law firm have the highest LGBT+ employer rate in the whole of Kansas.”

 

Jimmy pointed to the office windows that were now draped in the pride flag. “Kansas is conservative, but this is an ever-changing world, and we need to show people that Love is Love.”

 

The news reporter smiled. “Dean helped me.” Alfie butted in. “I was going to be kicked out of my apartment, but he got me into a new one and made sure I was safe.”

 

“Dean made friends with me, wrote fanfiction, he’s ever so talented.” Becky Rosen piped up.

 

“He, made cold medication for me when I was sick.” Chuck grinned.

 

“My Molly loves Dean. I’m an old man and do my best to keep her happy. My last trial will be putting the men who did this away. Then I will retire. We won’t let Dean down.” Zachariah told the news.

 

People stood with candles and others from the fandom, and the LGBT community stood around talking. Others turned up with food and drink.

 

“This is what a community's built on, love — understanding and support. One man, who helped save a firm, a real live superhero brought them all together. We will think of his family and friend’s tomorrow when they have the hard task of saying goodbye.” Ginny Henley, Kansas City news.

 

Dean looked on with pride, that his family had done all this got people together.

 

“Don’t you see Dean, you did this. You are brave, strong and your heart so big. You are needed still. When you go back, help others, use your mind. Don’t play down your ability’s any longer. Start up a charity, write a book, do good in the world.”

 

“I can do this; my past was hell, but my present and future do not have to be. I love Jimmy and Cas so much. My mom and Dad, Jo and Sammy. My family in the law firm.”

 

“Then get ready to go back, we will be behind you, Dean.”

 

“I know you. You feel like someone I used to know.” Dean frowned trying to work the puzzle out.

 

“You do sweetheart. Look into the sky, and you will see me. I watch over you, my boy.”

 

“Momma?” Dean asked, but he knew who it was. Every worry and concern left him, and he was happy.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

The day arrived sunny and bright. The family stood in Deans room — Holly and Doctor Flint by Dean’s bedside.

 

“Did you know he wanted to teach? That was his dream, but he was scared to do it.” Ellen told the room.

 

“I would not be at all surprised that he did not have a degree in education in his back pocket.” Chuckled Castiel, stroking Deans hair.

 

“Knowing my boy, he probably did.” Laughed Bobby, looking fondly at his son.

 

Jimmy kissed his nose. “I love you, Dean, see you when it's my time. I love you so much; you brought so much joy into our lives.

 

“Dean, I love you baby boy. So many things I want to tell you. Be a good boy for the angels.”

 

Dean’s breathing equipment was taken off, and they watched his breathing. Expecting it to stop at any given moment.

 

“I can’t watch.” Screamed Jo, “I can’t watch my brother die.” The young girl ran out.

 

“I’ll go, can’t say I can watch either,” Ellen told them.

 

Bobby kissed Dean on the cheek, “Bye boy, see you when I get up there. Say hi to your momma for me.” The old man walked out, and Sam followed not able to look at his brother.

 

“I can’t stay Cas, I want to be strong, but I can’t.” Jimmy cried.

 

“Go lay in our room love. That way you can be close. Get Beanie and hug him.”

 

“Okay.” Jimmy, kissed Dean again and went out. The doctor left, and Holly stayed.

 

After twenty minutes Holly frowned. “Well, that’s strange."

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel questioned the nurse. Holding tight to Deans' hand.

 

“Most people pass on within a minute or two. Dean’s pulse is strong and his blood pressure too.” The nurse called for the doctor, and they looked at Dean.

 

“Get him back down for a scan right away.” The nurse nodded an took some of Dean’s wires off.

 

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked pulling his hair in utter frustration.

 

“We are taking Dean for an emergency MRI. Something’s not right.” Holly told the older man.

 

An orderly came, and Dean was rushed out, leaving a confused Castiel standing there. He walked into his room. Jimmy looked up tear stains on his face.

 

“Has he gone?”

 

"They say he should not be breathing, but he is Jimmy. They took him for an emergency MRI.”

 

Jimmy sat up. “What! That’s not possible.”

 

“I-I no. Get Ellen and everyone back up here.” Castiel sat down in a daze

 

“What’s going on?” Ellen demanded to know.

 

Castiel told them the little he knew. All they could do was wait.

 


	27. Life, must carry on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and the singers go back to work. Jo and Sam go back to school. Jimmy stays with Dean. Castiel comes back and stays with his boys, he hears Dean but is it just a dream?

Castiel hated that he had to go back to work, but the law firm needed him. After Dean deleted all files, it was going to take a lot of work to get them back on their feet. Ellen and Bobby had work, and they promised if anything happened, they would fly them back out and would update them with any news. Sam had to go back to Stamford he was doing pre-law, and Castiel had taken the young boy under his wing. Jo was eighteen and still at school, so she also needed to get back.

 

Jimmy stayed by Deans bedside. Any work would; he to his computer. They needed one person to oversee his medical care. No, one felt they could leave Dean anyway.

 

Castiel sat looking out at the sprawling city, he was miles away, deep in thought. Thinking back to the tests, they had run on his young lover. How Dean was still breathing, how his brain seemed to be mending itself was a miracle, but they had no clue if he would wake, or if he did what his mental state would be like. There came a knock on the door, and Castiel called for them to enter.

 

“Sir, you just got this parcel from a courier.”

 

Castiel brows knitted together he could not remember anyone sending him anything. But he had a busy week so, he accepted it gratefully, and opened it. Castiel tipped the brown parcel open. Two USB devices plopped out and a note.

 

 

**To my darling Cas, I can’t leave you in the dark-Dean X**

 

 

Castiel’s eyes widen, and he rang down for Charlie to come to his office immediately.

 

There was a small tap at his door, and Charlie pushed it open. “Hey, boss you needed me?”

 

“Charlie, I got this parcel, it's from Dean.”

 

“What! Show me.” The redhead rushed over in excitement.

 

“Do you think its genuine? Those men-” Castiel spat. “They're not still playing games?”

 

“No, this is from Dean.” Charlie plugged one of the USBs into the mainframe, and all the files, that Dean had deleted started to download themselves. Charlie did the next one, grinning.

 

Castiel smiled. “I should have known; he would have helped. Not, left us blind like this.”

 

They both heard running feet and a sharp rap at the door. Chuck popped his head around. “Did you see the data? It's back Castiel.”

 

Castiel held the now empty parcel. “Dean.”

 

Chuck nodded. “I see. I will inform the others.”

 

“Always looking out for us Charlie.” Castiel huffed, stroking the picture he had on his desk of all three of them.

 

Charlie touched his arm. “I know Cas; now it's our turn.”

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Jimmy had just been down for lunch. He walked around the gardens, though the fall was a pretty one this year he just felt cold. Needing a change of scenery, he breathed in the fresh air. Trudging back towards the ward, most people said hello recognising him now.

 

Grabbing his book from his bedside table, he went to sit near Dean. Holding the man’s hand, gently mindful of his canula and drips. Jimmy was miles away lost in his story when he felt it. Looking down, Dean was grabbing hold of his hand. His breath caught, and he dropped his book. Fighting to get his phone. Jimmy knew that phones were forbidden in here, but he needed to show his family this.

 

Jimmy filmed it, but Dean let go, and the younger man asked Dean again. Dean did just that and held tight for two minutes. Tears streamed down Jimmy's face.

 

“We’re here sweetheart, keep fighting,” Jimmy told his lover.

Jimmy dashed out and went to show the nurses. They were sceptical at first because people in a coma did have involuntary spasms. But when they saw Jimmy ask Dean to squeeze his hand, they got just as excited. Jimmy sent off the video to his family feeling better, the hope in his chest brighter than it had been before.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel had worked hard that day, Cain came in and sat with him working through the files Dean had sent. Charlie and the tech department where a great help.

 

Both Castiel and Cain got the video notification, and they looked at what Jimmy had sent them.

 

“This looks promising son,” Cain told Castiel.

 

Castiel rubbed the stray tears out of his tired eyes. “Yes, it's amazing, but he as a long journey yet. I wish I could be with Jimmy.”

 

Cain rang Alfie up; there was no way Castiel was driving two hours in this state. “Son go back to your boys. I will see you in the morning. Try and get some sleep.”

 

“Thank you, Henry.”

 

“I will see you at ten; you don’t have to be in early, don’t rush.”

 

Castiel hugged the older man, something he had never done before. “Thank you.”

 

Cain knew that thank you covered everything that Castiel could not convey at that present moment in time.

 

Alfie and Castiel sat talking, and they stopped for food halfway. Castiel paid for Alfie to stay over the night and pick him up at eight the next morning.

 

Jimmy looked exhausted, and Castiel kissed the nape of his neck. “Sweetheart let’s get you to bed and rest before I have to go back. Tell me all about your day and Deans.”

 

When he gave Jimmy his attention, and he had fallen to sleep. Castiel got back out of bed and walked through to Deans room.

 

“Hello, love.  I see you and Jimmy had an exciting day without me. Thank you for the files, it saved us a monumental task of gathering them up again. But you knew that, saved us. We are building a better system so no one can access the data. I have a feeling that’s something you could test. I wish I could hold you baby boy; I love you so much. I hate that we ended on that fight. Not even Jimmy knows that. I was too scared to tell him.”

 

Castiel held Dean’s hand and hoped he would acknowledge him, but nothing happened.

 

Everything was dark, but he started to see, pinks, yellows, white. He wanted to swim towards the colour the dark was oppressive. Dean felt the warm rumble of a voice; he knew this voice. It brought him joy; he tried to move towards it. All he could hear was beeps, and he decided to open his eyes.

 

Something held his hand, but his other was heavy like led. He tried a handful of times, and he was successful, rubbing his eyes, some strange gel covered them.

 

“Gross.”

 

Dean looked down and saw a mop of black hair, was that Castiel or Jimmy? No, that was his Castiel, who held his hand tight he was sure of it.

 

“Cas,” He croaked only whispers came out. His throat felt tight, scratchy and painful.

 

“Cas,” Dean coughed, trying to get his lovers attention. Trying to move his hand to his messy bird’s nest hair.

 

Castiel was having a dream, that Dean and Jimmy were with him. On, some far-flung tropical island. Together just them, holding hands sipping cooling drinks. Dean was calling him, but he was right next to him. Castiel blinked the low lights still harsh, rubbing his eyes he realised he had fallen asleep on Deans bed. Yawning, he stretched and looked over, towards Deans bed. Stopping, mid-stretch, green eyes were looking back at him.

 

“Cas, 'k.” Dean struggled with his words.

 

Castiel broke down into sobs. “You ask me if I’m okay, and you lay in a fucking hospital bed,” Castiel asked incredulously.  

 

Sudden loud shrill alarms rang out, and nurses came running.

 

“What’s going on Castiel?” One of the nurses asked going over to Dean.

 

“Dean, he’s awake,” Castiel told there in shock.

 

“Hello, Dean, nice to meet you. My names Mary.”

 

Dean just smiled, looking over in concern at his boyfriend. “Cas,”

 

“Don’t worry Dean; we will look after him. Do you remember why you’re in the hospital?”

 

Dean shook his head; he had no idea.

 

“That’s fine, don’t worry. Doctor Culpin will be here shortly.”

 

Jimmy disturbed with all the noise ran into the room his eyes wild. “What's going on? Is it Dean?”

 

“Jimmy, Deans awake,” Castiel told his lover.

 

Jimmy walked over to Deans bed. “Dean, love it’s wonderful to see those pretty green eyes again.”

 

“Jimmy,” Dean sighed.

 

“Don’t talk love it must be hard for you? Did you need a drink?”

 

Dean shook his head and yawned. The doctor came in, and one of the nurses took Jimmy and Castiel to the family room.

 

“What’s going on?” Jimmy demanded.

 

Castiel looked at him narrowing his eyes. “I won’t have you talking like that Jimmy, sit down and apologise.”

 

Jimmy hung his head. I’m sorry, I was just. Deans awake.”

 

Castiel pulled Jimmy on to his lap. “I know sweetheart, but there is no need to be rude.” Jimmy did not want to mention how Castiel had shouted at the doctor once, knowing that he would get his ass smacked.

 

The nurse looked between the two men and grinned. “We need to talk to Dean and test him. Be warned he may go back to sleep. They start waking up in longer stretches. We can’t tell how much damage his brain as taken until he’s fully conscious.”

 

“We, just need him out of danger, when he’s off this ward, I can breathe better.”

 

The nurse nodded, “That will be our aim now, Castiel. Dean still has a very long road to recover.”

 

Castiel ignored the nurses warning. “We need to talk to Ellen, Jimmy. Start to build rooms downstairs; he can live with us then.”

 

Jimmy agreed, “Yes when we know he’s getting moved, that he’s out of the red zone I will do that.”

 

Castiel understood, everyone’s reluctance but he knew Dean was going to get better and wished everyone else showed his unwavering optimism.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Ellen flew back, and Alfie picked her up. She rushed to her son’s bedside.

 

Dean opened his eyes and smiled saying the one word she had always wanted to hear from him. “Mom.”

 

Ellen held him tight and cried. “I’m here baby; we will look after you now.”

 

Jimmy and Ellen stayed with Dean, while Castiel came back at night. Cain, Charlie and Dorothy would visit at the weekends. Dean smiled a lot, seemed to recognise people, but did not speak too much. He would sleep and would listen to what the others would tell him about the outside world.

 

The doctors could not understand how his brain had recovered. He was brain dead and yet his next scans showed his brain function was coming back to normal. His blood tests came just above normal parameters, and he looked better every day. They found he had some damage to his throat and that may be the cause of his issues with talking, but they could not be sure if he had suffered any brain damage.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel had just driven the two hours back to the office when he got the call.

 

“Benny any news?”

 

“We have them brother, at my lock up.”

 

Castiel’s fist tightened. “I will come after work.”

 

“We will see you then.”

 

The phone clicked off, and he rang Jimmy to tell him his workload was heavy, and he would not make it back that night. One of their rules was not to lie to each other, but this was not the kind of news he could deliver over the phone. Castiel tried to push it to the back of his mind, waiting for the clock to tell him it was time to leave for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go get ready for the concert, go over music. So, I need to go. Though I think I would like to see Castiel be a badass when it comes to those that hurt Dean. I will have to write that later. x


	28. I seek the truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to see the men and talks to them. Then back to Jimmy at the hospital to confess his sins.

 

 

Castiel left the office his mind running a hundred miles a minute. Driving to Benny’s lockup, he parks his car, the gravel under the tires crunching, announcing his arrival. Benny strolls up to the car waiting for Castiel to disembark his vehicle.

 

“Castiel, good of you to come.”

 

Castiel grunts and shakes Benny’s hand. “What else could I do Benny. I want to look them in the eye and ask why the fuck they did this to Dean, to us.”

 

Benny slapped his friends back in understanding. “I have Jody on speed-dial she knows what’s going on, don’t leave marks where anyone can see.”

 

Castiel’s stormy blue eyes so dark, they resembled thunderclouds, his fury threatening to unleash its power on to the men who dared disturb, his idyllic life. He followed Benny to the inner sanctum of the building. The dripping, chill of the corridors, doing nothing to dampen his incandescent mood.

 

The jangle of Benny’s keys and the scrape of there feet the only noise, to be heard. Castiel flexed his hands, his heart rate dancing a whimsical rhythm in his chest. Benny stopped outside a brand-new door along the long, rusty corridor. The lights buzzed off and on like a demented fly who had lost its way.

 

Benny dug his keys into the lock, and they slid, in quickly, the door, not making a sound. Blue eyes darted around the room drinking the sight in, as they moved in tandem to enter.

 

Castiel could see at once, the room was expansive and clean, but the sharper smell of chemicals assaulted his senses to mask the undertone of bodily fluids. There were no windows just one dim, yellow light illuminated the room. Benny flicked on a switch and the entire room lit up, ‘much better’ thought Castiel.

 

At once he could see the room in its entirety. There were a sink and cupboards and a lone dentist chair, Castiel shivered at the thought of what his friend did to the men in that contraption. No, he was more bothered about the three men, who were tired to gurneys near the back wall. A stranger sat near them reading like he was not part of this world, and nothing in the room affected him. Maybe he was like Benny and Castiel, he had seen too much evil in the world and this, what was happening here did not touch his heart.

 

“Castiel this is Gad, he’s sailed with me, and we both did ground ops.”

 

Gad looked up from his book and nodded, and Castiel inclined his head.

 

“Have you got anything out of them Benny?” Castiel questioned his eyes, flashing with deadly intent over the vile, creatures.

 

“Only, what we knew that Gordon was placed in the firm to get information because he was in debt. But don’t feel sorry for him, brother his rap sheets bad, he went into this with no remorse.”

 

“Did you find the place they took Dean?"

 

Benny’s lips twitched, “Deans a smart cookie, I think they underestimated him.”

 

Castiel snorted. “Everyone underestimated my Dean.”

 

“Dean, hid, a bloody shirt under the bathroom sink, I won’t show you the conditions they kept him in. The cook, Tammy, held her hands up, told them how they treated her and Dean. They're not bringing charges against her; it was abuse plain and simple, she’s Al sister.”

 

“So, they denied they had him? But Dean left them a trail,” Castiel smirked. ‘Good boy, my amazing boy’ The older man thought.

 

“When he gets better, you better take them both away, brother. I think Jimmy and Dean will need it, and you to Castiel. You can’t carry the world on your shoulders.”

 

“If you have no other information, I would like to talk to Gordon first.”

 

“Before you start, the other man’s name is Edgar Bran; he’s a lackey, the one that got Dean to the hospital.”

 

“I should be grateful?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Fuck no brother he’s a bag of dicks. What happens to Fergus Crowley?”

 

“I forgot to tell you with Dean waking. They took him to prison. This time he could not pay anyone off; apparently, he had a corrupt judge on his side. The whole operation fell like a stack of cards. They are awaiting an arraignment hearing. I want to get the entire team, Mr Adler's looking forward to this, one of the biggest cases to end his career.”

 

“Well, let's get to it. Gad ungag, Gordon first, Mr Novak would like to have a conflab with him.”

 

Gad rolled his shoulders and placed a bookmark as not to lose his page. Castiel had noticed the men on the gurneys were quiet, and the giant of a man towered over them. Their eyes grew wide; they were petrified. Castiel felt no remorse they had torn his family apart after all.

 

Slinking over towards Gordon, ignoring the eyes of the other men upon him for the present. Taking his leather gloves off his hands. “Gordon, I need to talk with you. Not only did you go after my brother, and both of my lovers. Can you see how upset that makes me?”

 

Gordons, bruised, and mottled face was dark and foreboding. Castiel’s words were hitting him like shards of glass. He had not guessed the full relationship of the Novak’s or that of Dean and the twins. He was disgusted, and he showed it.

 

“Fags, and not only that, you fuck your brother, filth.” Gordon spat at Castiel.

 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he gripped Gordon's hair tightly. Castiel hissed, spittle drowning the other man. “Love is not vile, what you did to my family, that was demonic, you will go to hell. You have messed with powerful people. Do you think for one moment prison will be sunshine and daisy’s, Mr Walker? When you get put down like a rat in prison? I will make sure your days spent in your cell are hell, and you will pay for the crimes. You will ruin the day you ever crossed me.”

 

“What the fuck can a fag lawyer do?” Gordon scoffed rolling his eyes.

 

Castiel laughed his eyes ablaze with manic mirth. Bending over the prone body of the man beneath him. Whispering harshly into his ear, so he would not miss this vital information. “Ever hear of the name, Krushnic Mr Walker? There my family. Now, mom and dad are dead; I’m back.”

 

The smell of urine punctuated the air. “Castiel did you just tell this poor man that your family were big bad mobsters?” Benny laughed.

 

Castiel grinned devilishly. “I guess mom and dad did deviate slightly, but I gave the crown to my cousins. They tried to look after myself and Jimmy after their parents tragically died. They won’t see harm come to us anymore. I recognised Billy as one of Gabriel’s men the day I picked up Dean, we talked, and they welcomed us back. They thought us lost.”

 

“I bet Dean as no fucking clue who you are.” Gordon laughed.

 

“Oh, no, my sweet, Dean will never know, but this little act of yours will never happen again. Though your life, imprison won’t be pleasant.”

 

“Fucking bastard you can’t do this,” Gordon screamed trying to free himself.

 

“Oh, I think I can Mr Walker." Castiel stalked over to Edgar and Al. "You see, you will pay all of you, and Al, touched what’s mine, and you see, I don’t let anyone touch what’s mine. You have a red mark on your head.”

 

Al who had been listening to the conversation, his veins boiled in pure rage, but there was nothing he could do. He planned and plotted, thinking he could get out of jail and exact his revenge, but he would find that he had no friends left and no one to bribe.

 

Castiel slipped his gloves back on. The older man decided not to mess with the men anymore the law would do their job, his hands will remain clean. Castiel said goodbye to Gad who nodded and went back to stuffing the dirty rag in Gordon's mouth.

 

“Does Jimmy know Cas?”

 

“Not, yet, I deduct any information at this present time will be too much. I know Benny the world on my shoulders, but that’s my job, to look after those I love. My worlds expanded somewhat lately. I have a mom, a dad, and a brother and sister. I will take care of what’s mine. No, one will get passed my defence again, and this time, I need to listen and communicate."

 

“Lessoned learnt brother?” Benny smirked behind his friends retreating, back.

 

Castiel stopped and turned halfway towards his friend. The iridescent bulb of the flickering light lit behind the man. Sending a formidable glow not unlike a halo, highlighting his messy hair. The blue of his eyes seemed to shine otherworldly. It looked to Benny like his friend was older than the world itself at that moment.

 

“Yes, my friend lesson, learnt and acted upon.” He turned and walking to the entrance — the scrape of his shoes the only sound.

 

Benny looked at the tan trench coat his friend's trademark. Castiel was very much like the avenging angel he was named after. No one better get in his way again; his powerful family were once more behind the twins. Something had changed when Dean had been snatched from Castiel's care. No, not even he would dare to get on the wrong side of his friend or face the deadly consequents.

 

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

 

“So, you went to see them? You lied Castiel.” Jimmy's bottom lip protruded, and Castiel just wanted to nibble on it.

 

“Forgive me, brother. I needed this; they are all under lock and key.”

 

Jimmy swallowed and looked away. “Did you, did…”

 

Castiel's cupped Jimmy’s chin and made him look into his eyes. “No, love just talked. I think Benny did enough, but they will pay I promise.”

 

Jimmy nodded, then a small smile formed on his lips. “Who gets to punish you, Cassie?”

 

“Mmm well, I could think of a few things love.”

 

Jimmy giggled but sobered up at the thought of his lover in the next room. “Dean had a good day. I think they're moving him soon. The ICU can’t do much more for him.”

 

“Then I will talk to our family, and get the works set in motion for him to come home.”

 

Home, I would love that Cassie more than anything.”

 

I know love, me too. Let’s go to our boy; I need to see him.

 

Sure, Cassie, I told him you would be late.

 

They walked into Deans room hand in hand. Dean turned his head he smiled when he saw who had entered his room.

 

“Cas.”

 

That one word made his day; he went over to kiss his lover, Jimmy on his Knee. These two men, he would fight for them, make sure they were safe. No one would hurt his world again.


	29. Transferred case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Ellen and Jimmy try and shelter Dean but they realise Dean is still in there and has his own thoughts and feelings.

 

So, how are my boys doing?” Ellen asked as she sipped her coffee looking at the twins, one messy one neat. It’s how she always told Castiel and Jimmy apart.

 

“Zachariah, with help from Henry and the firm has pulled out all the stops. We have found one corrupt judge, cops, officials, we never knew this ran so deep. Fergus Crowley rolled on the lot of them too lessen his sentence, but he won’t be getting out for a long time.” Castiel told his adopted mom, with caution in his tone.

 

Ellen raised her eyebrow. “Your worrying over this Castiel? Tell me why love.”

 

Castiel stirred his tea and looked out of the window. The Christmas lights were adorning most shops, and they twinkled in the twilight. The weather had a chill to it and shoppers, ran around, with scarf and gloves gathering gifts for loved ones.

 

“It's all going too well, but Zach and Henry are the best in their field. I keep waiting for the dog to bite back I guess.”

 

Ellen reached out and put her warm hand over the other mans for comfort. “Have you ever thought your bad luck is over? And it’s about time, your luck was in. I have a feeling they will all go down, and they won’t raise their ugly heads again. You are getting ready to build rooms, to take our boy home, and yes, it will take time, but Deans determined if nothing else and he will reach his goal.”

 

“Let’s look to the future Cassie, Deans getting better every day. I will feel safer though when the trial is over, and they get locked up for life.” Jimmy shivered, at the thought of the men. “The firm is doing better than ever, and our bond is unbreakable.”

 

“Does Dean want all this though? We need to give him an option.” Castiel huffed, “This is his life after all.”

 

Ellen rolled her eyes. “Deans not as brain damaged as they think he is. Only his voice is not working. Ask him, boys, go, now.”

 

Castiel threw his cup in the garbage and Jimmy stood. “We need to communicate, remember brother?”

 

“I’m scared of his answer.” Whispered Castiel, looking dejected.

 

“Castiel, whatever the outcome, your still apart of this family. I have spoken to Dean about it. Please just be brave and talk to him.”

 

Castiel nodded, and Jimmy took his hand, not caring if anyone looked at them strangely. His lover and brother needed his support, and he would give it.

 

They both walked up to the ICU where Dean lay, his eyes brightened when he saw the two men. Jimmy went and kissed his head, and Castiel took his hand.

 

“Dean we need to talk, we have given this a lot of thought. Ellen and Bobby can’t take you in after you leave the hospital. Not that they don’t love you but because they don’t have space and the provisional care that you will need.”

 

“Dean, baby we would love for you to stay with us. I have plans to build rooms for you, to get a nurse in and give you the care you will need until your back on your feet. Or you can stay at a facility near us or one near Bobby and Ellen. It’s your choice love.” Jimmy told his younger lover.

 

Dean wrote on his notepad. **Can I think about it?**

 

“Sure, you can love.” Castiel smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

 

Dean yawned, and Castiel kissed his hand. “Sleep sweetheart. We have jobs we need to do. I must travel back in the morning. Jimmy is coming back with me for the night. Mom will be here.”

 

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Jimmy put his notebook and pen by his bedside. Jimmy looked sadly back at his lover, whatever Dean was to them now, he was never going to leave his side no matter what.

 

 

XxxXxxXx

 

 

The next day Deans doctors decided to move him to high dependency, he needed care, but not the intensity of the ICU. Ellen looked pleased and packed up Jimmy and Castiel's belongings. They would have to get a hotel room from now on. Benny was on duty that day and made sure their items were stored away safely in his car. Ellen grabbed Deans items, and they moved him to the ward next door.

 

While the nursing staff got Dean situated Ellen rang the family to tell them the good news. Dean seemed much happier, and relaxed. Again, he had his own room, but it was more closed off and offered more privacy.

 

“I told everyone you have moved Dean. Is there anything I can get you, sweetie, before I get lunch?”

 

Ellen reached for the pad and pen. “I need laptop can Cas, bring?”

 

Green eyes looked hopefully up at his mom. “I will ask the nursing staff first honey if they say yes, then I will get Cas and Jimmy to bring it tomorrow night.”

 

“Thank mom.”

 

“Dean those boys love you. They never stopped. I’m not sure how much you understand what’s going on now. What you did for them was brave, and I know you love them back. Cas and Jimmy think you don’t want them, I wish you could tell them.” Ellen ran her fingers over Deans cheek.

 

“Love, mom.”

 

Ellen sighed. “I know you love me, baby. Why don’t you watch the television for a while? I will be back after lunch.”

 

Dean nodded and waited for his mom to go. He flicked over to the news channels to see if he could find what was going on with the trial. He could only gather so much from hushed whispers and in ICU he had no access to the television there of course.

 

They thought he did not understand very much, but he Dean Orion Winchester understood everything correctly. The information took a little time to sink in, and his speech and writing were a bit shaky but other than that his brain worked great thank you very much. He needed his laptop, so he could contact Mr Cain and Mr Adler. Also, he wanted to write down, for his lovers how he really felt to put their minds at rest. Then he would feel a hell of a lot better.

 

Ellen came back, and she told him all about Jo’s, grades, in her senior year at high school and what they were doing for the winter formal. How Sam was getting on in pre-law. Bobby was grumpy as ever, but he was working on baby now, Castiel had made sure his car was taken care of. Dean knew she needed extensive work, so he did not mind.

 

That night when Ellen went back to the hotel, Dean wrote a note for his nurse making sure he got the go-ahead for his laptop. The nurse Sarah promised she would call his boyfriends to bring it the next day in case his mom forgot. Sleep soon took him, feeling more settled then he had done, Dean finally slept comfortably for the first time since all the drama happened.

 


	30. My words, inside me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Jimmy get the message and Castiel puts issues right with his boy.

Dean had more tests scheduled. Blood tests and scans, he felt tired, his arms bruised and painful. He knew they were doing it to help him. The physio department came to assess him to see how they could help him on the road to recovery. A team from the neurology unit came to know if they could evaluate Dean on his brain damage. And help fill in any forms they would need later.

 

Ellen told them they had it covered. The hospital politely told Dean they would have to assess any place he would live. They had to make sure it was a safe environment and that he was getting the help he needed.

 

Dean huffed at the indication of that statement. _‘Did they think Cas and Jimmy would hurt him? That they would leave him unable to look after himself? Then they had not met the twins.’_

 

Ellen had seen her sons face and winked at Dean. He knew all was going to be okay. His family would make sure these people realised that he was not brain dead, his brain was catching up, it just took time.

 

“I won’t tell Cas and Jimmy just yet love; I don’t want a fight on my hands.” Ellen laughed, at her disgruntled son.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. _‘Yeah, those two would not take kindly to being told they could not care for him."_

Castiel and Jimmy let Ellen get food, and Jimmy placed the laptop on Deans legs.

 

“Hey, love it’s nice to see your up to having this.” Jimmy kissed Dean on the forehead.

 

Dean looked somewhat discouraged, and Castiel wondered why. “Tough day love?”

 

Dean sighed and nodded. “Yeah,”

 

“We’re staying overnight, so we can see you in the morning. I need to take Mom back to the airport in the afternoon.” Jimmy told his lover.

 

Dean got his pad and wrote. “Any news?”

 

Castiel frowned. “News, about what sweetheart?”

 

“The trial?”

 

Jimmy and Castiel exchanged glances which did not go unnoticed by Dean.

 

“Nothing yet. We will let you know if there is.” Castiel coughed into his hand.

 

“I see they want you to try and eat real food babe, that will be amazing.” Jimmy turned to Dean, trying to change the subject.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes and huffed. “Sure.”

 

“You don’t want to try love? Dean, you love food.” Grinned Castiel, “Even when you're little.”

 

“Mush.” Dean breathed out.

 

Jimmy laughed. “Aww baby, yeah it will be, but once your use to it, we can bring you pie, we promise.”

 

“I will bake it for you, love,” Castiel told his young lover.

 

Dean scribbled something on the pad, and Castiel was puzzled.

**‘Brake promise.’**

 

“No, Dean I would never do that. Soon as they tell me you can, I will bring you a pie.”

 

Jimmy had the strangest feeling Dean was not talking about pie.

 

Ellen came back, and they talked about their day. Castiel switched over from the news. Not liking that Dean could watch the television and find out what they were hiding. He put the remote out of the way before he left. Dean watched with eagle eyes at every movement. ‘Oh, he had plenty of things he wanted to say to his lovers and this behaviour stopped now.’

 

 

**My darling Cas and Jimmy,**

**First, Sarah, my nurse found this programme that could make my writing better than my brain can process right now. I don't get quite as frustrated as I do with pen and paper.**

**Secondly what the hell do you think you're doing? Forehead kisses and hand kisses are all well and good, but I’m not dead guys. I need real kisses, so I know you still love me, you say you do so show it damn you. And you Cas, putting the remote away won’t stop me from getting it. I know about the trial, and I need information. You promised not to lie to me. Stop treating me like little Dee.**

**Also, you better make me that pie, I can’t survive on baby mush for the rest of my life. If all your going to do is put me away and see me now and then, I won’t bother coming home.**

**Thirdly I’m still in here guys; I’ve not gone away, so stop treating me like I’m dead. I did not go through all this to lose you. My minds all muddled but you get me. I can’t get better like this, please.**

**I love you remember that, so much. My family loves you. You promised me the truth.**

**Dean.**

 

Dean was not sure if any of what he put made sense, but it was the best he could do. Sending the email, to Jimmy’s account knowing he was more likely to pick it up then Castiel.

 

 

XXxXxxX

 

 

Jimmy lay on the hotel bed when Castiel came out of the shower, hot steam bellowed behind him.

 

“Feel better love?” Jimmy asked looking up.

 

“I do, how are you feeling?”

 

“Deans angry about something,” Jimmy told his brother with irritation. “I wish I knew what.”

 

“Deans was going to be fine Jimmy; he’s going through a lot right now. Though his move to the high dependency is a step in the right direction.”

 

“I agree. I will show the plans to Dean in the morning.”

 

“Good idea. I have a hunch Deans feeling a little left out.”

 

Castiel pulled on boxers and a tee shirt and climbed into the king. Jimmy kissed him and went back to his emails. One popped up from Dean, and he grinned.

 

Castiel looked over and saw Jimmy looking happy, not something he had seen or in a while. “Anything I should know about love?”

 

There was a certain amount of danger in his lover’s voice when Jimmy looked over; he knew not to push his dom. “Deans mailed me, come look.”

 

Castiel's jealous mood dispelled immediately and came closer to Jimmy putting his arm around him. They looked at the email together. Jimmy laughed, and Castiel stayed quiet.

 

“I think your right Jimmy, Dean’s missed out we need to talk.”

 

Jimmy knew that tone. Well, how much trouble could his sick boyfriend be in anyway?

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Ellen fussed around Dean for most of the day, and when it was time to leave Dean looked exhausted.

 

“Mom we need to go, or you will be late,” Jimmy told her gently.

 

Ellen kissed Dean and Castiel who was staying with Dean. “See you soon baby; I will send my love to everyone for you.”

 

“Sure, love.” Dean panted out.

 

Jimmy bent down and kissed Dean on the lips, “Love you, sweetie, he winked.

 

Deans eyes widened and knew his boyfriend had got the message. Waving goodbye, Castiel got up to use the bathroom. When Castiel came out, he stalked over to the bed.

 

“I think we need to talk don’t you baby boy?”

 

“Whoops.” Dean swallowed hard, his green eyes wide with trepidation.

 

Castiel smiled at him and kissed Deans lips, tenderly. “I’ve missed doing that baby boy. You bought up some interesting points. Dean, you’re still in there though I feel everything takes time for you to process is that correct?”

 

Dean nodded, his head.

 

“I see, we had no idea, how your oxygen deprivation affected you. The doctors were yammering on about this and that. We forgot to ask the one person it concerned. I guess I was also trying to shelter you from the onslaught of the court case.”

 

Dean moved his hand, and Castiel got his notebook and pen. Dean tried to write a word, and the older man watched. Test testi Dean got frustrated, but Castiel put his large hand over Dean and calmed him.

 

“You won’t have to testify sweetheart, your injury’s and blood, plus doctors report will do that for you. Tammy the cook, who happened to be Al’s sister is going to testify against him. They're giving her a new identity and home; she’s safe.”

 

Dean sighed he had liked the older lady. “Baby boy one thing though, I’m still in charge.” The older man's eyes went dark, and he growled the words out grabbing Deans chin, “You don’t ever get to order me about are we clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded.

 

“Such a good boy for me Dean.” Castiel rubbed Deans' chin and cooed. “If you keep being a good boy and do what the doctors and nurses say I will make you that pie.”

 

“Cassss,” Dean whined.

 

“Baby boys going to be bad for me? Um?” Castiel stroked Dean’s cheek tenderly.

 

“No, sir.” Dean wheezed.

 

“Good boy, I knew you could be. Now, I heard you did not eat much this morning shall we try again?”

 

Castiel's voice had an edge to it that Dean knew well, he did not dare disobey his dom.

 

“Yes, bu, but.” Dean closed his eyes and felt his throat.

 

“Dean try not to talk you will hurt yourself.” Castiel tutted tapping on the pad.

 

‘ **Flavur.’** Dean wrote.

 

“I see baby, yes I can do that for you.” Castiel grinned and kissed his lover on the cheek. “Let me go see what I can scrounge for you.”

 

Ten minutes later Castiel returned with a chocolate pudding cup and mashed potato with pureed carrots.

 

“Now eat the veg, and you can have some pudding,” Castiel ordered getting a spoon and putting some on for Dean.

 

Dean tried his best but managed three spoons of the veg and two spoons of the pudding cup, before he failed.

 

“I’m so proud of you baby boy. Soon you can eat more sweetheart this is not a race.”

 

Tears sprung from Deans forest green eyes. “Home Cas.”

 

Castiel’s heart broke for the man in the bed all he wanted to do was grab him and hold him so that he would feel no pain. “You’re my strong, brave boy; you can do this Dean. The family are behind you, but I know you will keep fighting.”

 

“Love, Cas, Jimmy.”

 

Castiel held him as much as he could with wires still looping around his body.

 

“We love you too very much sweet boy.”

 

Dean drifted to sleep in his lovers’ arms not long after. Castiel hated to see his boy in pain and trying his best to fight to get better. Those men would pay the price for doing this to his boy; they would go down and never get out of jail he and his family would see to that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great New Year guys see you all after xxx


	31. Gentle encouragement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Deans birthday and his friends and family come to celebrate. Deans doctor calls Castiel in for a chat about his patient.

Dean and his family celebrated Christmas and New Year’s Day in hospital. Jimmy promised that their next Christmas would be much better, and he would be spoilt. Castiel pointed out that he had not done poorly this year.

 

Jimmy had brought Dean a brand-new laptop as his old one was at least eight-years-old. Castiel handed him a slip of paper, that when he was up and running Dean could plan their vacation to anywhere in the world. Never mind the cabin they deserved pampering.

 

Soon after Dean moved onto an everyday ward, his friends now with better access came in droves to visit. They had missed him and welcomed his recovery.

 

Castiel had a word with Deans doctors; he'd been eating much better and, on his birthday, he baked a pie. Jimmy had argued as it was Deans birthday, they needed Cake, but Castiel knew what his boy liked, and he would bake a pie.

 

Ellen, Bobby, and Jo were flown in for the party. Charlie, Dot, Cain and Colette came to shower him with balloons and gifts.

 

Dean eyed all the balloons that Charlie and Jimmy carried and placed them all around his room.

 

“Happy birthday baby.” Jimmy laughed at the look on Dean's face.

 

Charlie giggled and kissed her friend on the cheek.

 

“Being looked after Dean?" Henry Cain asked.

 

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded in sheer delight.

 

“Now, now Dean, call me Henry.”

 

Colette kissed Dean on the cheek and handed him their gift.

 

“Thank you.” Dean wheezed talking still arduous.

 

Castiel came in and Jimmy lit the candle, Deans eyes lit up at the sight of the pie, and Jimmy had to admit his brother was correct. They all sang happy birthday, and the nurses who had grown fond of Dean sang along with his family.

 

Dean would let no one feed him pie apart from Castiel, his arms still weak, but he had made steady progress. Though Dean thought to himself he could feed himself pie, but what was the fun of that.

 

Dean made great progress he still needed to get around in a wheelchair due to his muscle weakness; the physio told him it was a part of his coma state and his oxygen depletion. If he kept with his exercise regime, he would one day be independent of his chair.

 

Dean also, undertook, speech therapy, but he often got fatigued, and the doctors wanted to run more tests. They wanted him to see a therapist, which he refused. The doctor sent for Castiel; they knew he would talk sense into the fragile man. 

 

“Mr Novak thank you for coming to talk to us about Deans treatment. You still have power over his care, even though Deans awake. His mental and physical state suggest he can’t make sensible medical decisions yet.”

 

“That’s no hardship Doctor Hash, myself and my brother want only the best for Dean.”

 

“The physios would like to start him on hydrotherapy, they feel this would be a great benefit for him, but Deans refused.”

 

“Dean won’t have anyone, but you see the scars.” Castiel sighed.

 

“It would be a great cost to you Mr Novak, just to have Dean in the pool for half an hour, when he…”

 

Castiel held his hand up. “Doctor Hash, if this gets Dean help, shut the entire department down, money is not an object. You want him to have this treatment you have to accommodate his needs,” Castiel growled out, not budging on the issue.

 

The doctor nodded his slate grey eyes widening. “I will see to it personally Mr Novak.”

 

“Good, what else?”

 

The doctor shuffled his papers and coughed with nerves, the man in the chair, intimidating him. “We would like Dean to have therapy, and further tests for his fatigue, which at the moment is a great burden on him.”

 

“I will speak with him Doctor Hash on all subjects.” Castiel got up and shook the doctor’s hand and went out. The doctor felt slightly for his patient."

 

Castiel stalked into Deans room, where he found his lover sitting at the window in his chair lost in his thoughts, looking melancholy. Castiel knew he could not tackle this with harsh words, so he cleared his throat and moved a chair sitting next to his lover taking his hand and knitting them together.

 

“Dean baby, I’ve seen your doctor. You refused tests can I ask you why?”

 

Castiel stroked the back of Deans hand with soothing patterns relaxing the young man. Dean sagged slightly but still did not look at his boyfriend. Castiel slightly moved his head towards him.

 

“Baby look at me, please. Talk to me.”

 

Dean held his notebook in his hand, and he started to write, his words getting less muddled in his head.

 

‘I don’t want people to see me, swim.’

 

Castiel nodded knowing this was one of his Deans issues.

 

“Baby boy I sorted that, they will only have you in the pool. We need to get you swimming trunks though.”

 

Dean seems to perk up at that and tapped his answer out on his pad.

 

‘Pink?’

 

Castiel had to laugh. “Any colour you wish for sweetheart. Though I feel Jimmy better pick them out, he’s much better at that kind of shopping than I am.”

 

Dean nodded that was true. Castiel gently kissed Dean on the lips and brushed his long hair out of his emerald green eyes. Castiel loved how every day they would change colour it mesmerised him.

 

“They want you to see a therapist baby boy, and to do more tests. We need to get to the bottom of your fatigue.”

 

‘To many, tired.’ Dean wrote and huffed.

 

Castiel reigned in his annoyance. "Baby boy, can you be good and brave for me? Let them carry out their tests. Your family are concerned for you, but Dean you want to come home, how can you if they won’t grant that?”

 

“Home Cas.” Dean sniffed tears trickled down his freckled face.

 

“I know baby, soon but you have to do what they want. Jimmy and I can’t let you come home unless they give you the all-clear.”

 

Dean kept the mantra of home going crying his eyes out. Castiel rubbed his back, holding his boy realising he had not cried before. That, this was what Dean needed, the outlet, crying his pain away.

 

“I’m here baby, that’s it let it all out.”

 

Castiel dried Deans tears and would not let him go. Whispering words of love and comfort into his ear.

 

“I do it Cas, promise.”

 

“Thank you, baby; I love you so much.”

 

“L-love y-you.” Dean stuttered clinging onto his lifeline.


	32. Times that moved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court case. Dean as some good news.

Zachariah stood in the courtroom, shuffling his papers. The court staff milled around getting ready for the more critical trials. He had put all the officials away, evidence surmountable, the jury’s unanimous verdict sending them away for life. The government's embarrassment is wanting the men and women to pay dearly for their crimes. They wanted to show the public they would not sit idly twiddling their omniscient thumbs.

 

“Mr Adler, everything set?” Castiel asked pulling his fingers roughly through his thick black locks.

 

Adler looked up and nodded curtly. “Son they will go down. I won’t lose, not against some young upstart like Tyson Brady. Dean will get the justice he deserves.”

 

“Thank you, Mr Adler, I better get back, being a witness.”

 

“Castiel, it's about time you called me Zach. See you on the stand son.”

 

Castiel nodded and went out of the room, going to seek out his brother.

 

 

XxXxX

 

 

“First on the stand is Edgar Smith he was the man that got Dean to the hospital. They are cross-examining him now. The judge is Donna Hanscum, Jody Mills partner. Donna is fair, but you can’t get an inch past her. Donna likes everything done by the book, its why they chose her.” Henry Cain told Castiel and Jimmy, in the waiting room.

 

“Donna's great, we could not have a better person.” Castiel sighed and lent his head on his lovers’ shoulder.

 

Jimmy frowned puzzled. “Do we have to give evidence for every person that’s going on the stand?”

 

Castiel smiled, and he kissed his lover on the nose. “Baby, they will cross-examine Edgar, and if they need us, they will call. We may have to repeat our story, but there are three people on trial. Don’t worry stick to the facts.”

 

They did not get called for Edgar, the jury took little time in coming back to find him guilty, and the judge sentenced him to twenty-five years for first-degree kidnapping.

 

Castiel and Jimmy rang Dean and Ellen that night. Ellen was supporting Dean through this ordeal. The boys needed to stay near the courthouse in case they were called up.

 

Two days later Gordon Walker was on the stand. The Novak brothers got rushed into the side entrance along with Charlie and other witnesses. The media coverage had grown, and no one could get up the steps of the courthouse without being molested by the media.

 

Castiel had been in a courtroom many times, but he was nervous. Knowing he had to reign in his temper, to show his emotions and to tell the absolute truth.

 

Gordon Walker sat, in a grey suit that was too large, it buried him. His petulant face turned to thunder when Castiel took to the stand.

 

Zachariah stood, his slate grey Amani suit fit like a glove, his posture astute. “Thank you, your honour.”

 

The judge nodded. “Very well. You may begin.”

 

Zachariah nodded back at the judge before turning to address the jury and the courtroom.

 

“Mr Novak, can you recount the last days up until Mr Winchester's disappearance please?”

 

“Dean was working at Cain, Adler, Shurley, and Novak law firm. He was Henry Cain’s assistant. Jimmy and I had taken Dean in after his home was deemed unsafe. My brother Jimmy is best friends with Dean. Dean had a run in with a junior partner before moving in with us, and we had to sort the incident out.”

 

“Who was this person that Dean had an issue with Mr Novak, for the record.”

 

“Fergus Crowley.”

 

“Please carry on.” Zachariah urged the younger man.

 

“Dean, stayed all weekend and we took him back to work.”

 

“Fucking fags, tell these people the truth.” Shouted Gordon Walker who had jumped from his chair, his chains catching on his wrists.

 

Judge Hanscom banged her gavel down and called for order.

 

“If you interrupt my court again Mr Walker you will be called in contempt. I won’t have that language used in my courtroom. Do we understand each other?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Gordon Walker sneered at Castiel.

 

The jury was shaking their heads. Tyson Brady was trying to pull his client back into his seat.

 

Inwardly Castiel smiled, this was good for him, it would make the jury listen to his story with more compassion then Gordon.

 

“You may carry on Mr Novak.” Judge Hanscom told Castiel.

 

Castiel nodded and steepled his fingers. “The partners met that Monday in the war room. We talked about Crowley’s behaviour and what would happen to Dean. Charlie Bradbury was called up as a witness because she had installed all the technology. I went down to see Dean to tell him, that this man would never set foot in the firm again.”

 

“How was Dean when you told him the news?”

 

“Relieved. I’m a partner and must do everything by the book, has it should be, but I felt for the young man. He had been through a torrid time; attempted rape is no laughing matter.”

 

Castiel saw Zachariah’s lip twitched, technically this could not be brought up by his mentor as it has no tenuous link with the case, but he could and would.

 

“You have to understand, that the firm had been having issues. Someone had been messing with files, taking money, setting up a virus. Dean had warned me about Gordon Walker that he did not like the way he treated my brother Jimmy. I stupidly ignored it.”

 

“What did Dean tell you, Mr Novak?”

 

“That he had been stalking him. Messing up his work, calling him names. Dean was concerned that Jimmy had not told us the truth, I should have talked to him.”

 

“Did you talk to Jimmy about the incident?”

 

“No sir, I regret it. I got a call from one Fergus Crowley; he stated that he was not trying to rape Dean but stopping him from getting into Henry Cain’s files. It was Dean who was sabotaging the firm.”

 

“How did you feel about this, when you heard the news?”

 

“Honestly shock, hurt, anger. Dean would never do that, but I knew Fergus longer and Dean for such a short time. My head was telling me one thing and my heart another. I stormed down to Deans office and shouted at him to come up to my office. Dean is one of the bravest people I know, but he stood there and let me shout at him. The look on his face, I will never until the day I die, forget it. It was like his world was ending. I digress my apologies.”

 

“We all know this must be hard on you Mr Novak. Do you have a special bond with Mr Winchester?”

 

“That’s because they're all fucking fags. Novak fucks his brother and that stupid Winchester. Shame Alastair did not kill him when he had the opportunity.” Gordon Walked spat in Castiel's direction.

 

The jury gasped in horror, Castiel stood his eyes wild with fear. Judge Hanscum stood up.

 

“I have never met such a vile creature as you Mr Walker and I have seen many nasty people walk through my courtroom. Bailiff, escort him from my room, and Mr Brady he won’t be welcomed back."

 

“I’m sorry.” Whispered Castiel tears in his eyes.

 

“Mr Novak, do you need time to calm down? It can’t be easy for you.” Jude Hanscom asked kindly.

 

“No ma’am I’ll be fine thank you.”

 

“Your honour, I would like the accused’s statement taken as evidence,” Zachariah asked the judge a smug glint in his eye.

 

“You may, please pass the notes to the jury at the end of the day. Get back to questioning the witness Mr Adler.”

 

“Thank you, your honour.”

 

“As I said before, Dean, we all had a special bond. I love him very much. He ran out of the room, and that’s the last I saw of him until he was in a coma. Dean deleted all the files so no one could access them. I work for the government after I left my post as Second Lieutenant in the US army. Dean saved us all that day. When he was in the ICU, I received a parcel from him with all the missing data. We found out Dean went to MIT and got their top prize. He wrote a programme for the Mars mission. My amazing, brave boyfriend.”

 

Zachariah looked at the jury and saw some of them had tears in their eyes. Good, Castiel was genuine, telling the truth and Gordons little episode had warmed no one to him.

 

“That’s all the questions I have for now your honour.”

 

“Mr Brady, your witness.” Judge Hanscom told the defence attorney.

 

“Mr Novak, what relationship do you have with Mr Winchester?”

 

“Deans my boyfriend.”

 

“So, your gay?”

 

“Objection your honour.” Adler stood up “The witness sexual orientation has no bearing on this case. If Mr Brady was awake, which clearly, he was not, everyone in this room heard that Mr Novak is enamoured with Dean Winchester.”

 

The people in the gallery and jury laughed, and Tyson Brady went slightly red in the face.

 

“Objection sustained. Keep your questions relevant Mr Brady.”

 

“Yes, your honour. Mr Novak, did you know that Dean was having conversations with an unknown person by email?”

 

“I have no idea, sorry.”

 

“So, Dean did not tell you everything?”

 

“No, Mr Brady we are new, into our relationship.”

 

“Yet, you said Jimmy and Dean were best friends. Did Dean not tell your brother?”

 

“That’s a question you need to ask Jimmy, not myself.”

 

Castiel loved this game of cat and mouse he was playing with Brady; he could keep it up all day.

 

“So, you don’t know who was emailing Dean?”

 

“As I told you, Mr Brady, I do not know about Dean getting messages. If Dean did tell Jimmy, they did not tell me.”

 

“So, with all this secrecy how do you know that Dean did not steal the money and set the virus? You told us yourself that he’s a graduate of MIT, he could have done the deed.”

 

Castiel saw the smile play on Brady’s face; he thought he had caught him. Castiel lent forward

 

“Mr Brady, we have people from MIT, cameras and recording equipment in the firm. When Fergus came to my office, we doubled checked the backups. I have sent the file to the courtroom for you all to see. The only person near the monitors the day the virus got sent, was your client. The only person in the office that day the money vanished was your client. So, yes, I grew concerned about Dean, but I was stupid, and I will never make that mistake again.”

 

“Do we have these tapes Mr Adler for the jury to look at?” Ask the judge.

 

“Yes, your honour, we have given full disclosure, from the start.” Zachariah told the courtroom.

 

“I suggest Mr Brady you stop badgering the witness and start to look up your case because you’re not showing me you have a great knowledge at this present time. We will start again tomorrow at nine, jury you will review all tapes, and Mr Novak will come back on the stand.”

 

“All rise.”

 

Judge Hanscom walked out to the back chambers. Her black and red cloak flowing behind her.

 

 

XxxxXx

 

 

The next day they all filed in the courtroom. Castiel and Jimmy had called Dean that night, their young lover spoke of coming home, and the holiday he was planning. He sounded hopeful for the first time, and that made their spirits high.

 

Castiel walked back to the witness box and placed his hand on the bible and got sworn back in.

 

“I hope Mr Brady you have a better understanding of this case?” Judge Hanscom barbed tone bit into the young attorney.

 

“Yes, your honour I apologised for my lack of knowledge of the files.”

 

“Well, Mr Brady you can start your questions if you have any.”

 

“Thank you, your honour, I do.”

 

“How long had Mr Winchester worked for you, Mr Novak?”

 

“Six months.”

 

“I see, so at any time did he have access to your client list.”

 

“No,”

 

“You seem very positive about that. Dean downloaded all your files back to you after he deleted them.” Brady smirked this time.

 

“No, you’re wrong. The files Dean deleted were our normal client lists. I keep my client list under lock and key. Only I and my handler have access to it.”

 

“You say Dean was in your house. Dean could have sneaked and got passed your security.”

 

Castiel sighed. “Mr Brady, do you understand anything about our government? I have a list, but I don’t simply have it lying about my house. Only I can or ever will have access to it.”

 

“You could have told Dean; you were in love with him after all.” Brady quick fired back.

 

“Do you understand what de-ageing is Mr Brady? Dean was abused and ages down to about the age of two and three years. He would not understand even if I told him, but I won’t. I fought for this country and would die for it again before I told anyone that list.”

 

“Your honour we divulged Mr Winchester's condition, it's on page three of the books provided for the Jury.”

 

“Mr Brady your skating on thin ice, I suggest you get on with it.”

 

“N-no more questions your honour.”

 

“I have nothing further your honour,” Zachariah added his input.

 

“You're free to go, Mr Novak, please stay within the courthouse.”

 

“Yes, your honour.” Castiel got up and bowed his head and walked away.

 

“I would like to call Jimmy Novak your honour,” Zachariah asked.

 

Jimmy came to the stand and swore on the bible.

 

“Mr Novak, welcome, I can see you're nervous, take your time.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Mr Novak, when did you and Dean meet?”

 

“In the office break room. I had my tenth doctor mug, and Dean was all nerdy over it, and we kinda clicked.”

 

“You were friends and then you introduced Dean to your brother is that correct?”

 

“Yes, it was two months or a little under that. Castiel wanted to meet him.”

 

“Did you know of Deans past life?”

 

“Yes, we were at my friends Charlie house, and he broke down in tears and told us. We told him, we were there for him.”

 

“I hear you had issues with Gordon Walker?” Zachariah asked.

 

Jimmy rubbed his head and sighed. “Yeah, he would follow me around, like even to the bathroom. I could not move without him breathing down my neck. He would make comments like; I will make sure you won’t stay here or get I will get you fired. You only have this job because of Castiel. You’re a fag, or your dumb can’t do anything right.”

 

“Was it only verbal assaults Mr Novak?”

 

Jimmy shook his head. “Sometimes he would push me or grab my computer or rip the worksheets. I wrote everything down manually which was a good job.”

 

“Whys that Mr Novak?” Mr Adler gently probed Jimmy.

 

“When Dean deleted all the files, they were the only files left, and it helped the firm. I have no clue why.”

 

“Did Dean at any point come down to your office?”

 

“No never, and you can review all the tapes.”

 

“Mr Novak, Dean, could delete the tapes record over them could he not?”

 

“Well he could, but I erm set up ones myself. I was fed up with Gordon and wanted to catch him out.”

 

“Have you told anyone this Mr Novak?” Zachariah's eyes zeroed on to their target. Knowing Jimmy was in trouble, but this new information could help the case.

 

Jimmy shook his bowed head. “No, because if the firm found out I would get myself fired and Castiel in trouble, but I know I should tell you today. I gave them into the court clerk. I’m sorry I did that, let everyone down.” Jimmy sniffed, a few stray tears leaked down his pale cheeks.

 

“Your honour can we have a break to view this new evidence?” Adler asked in hope.

 

“Yes, but no longer than half an hour.” The judge banged her gavel, and everyone filed out.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Jimmy sat with his head in his hands. Castiel glared at him across the room.

 

“Well Jimmy, this certainly proves that it was Gordon that stole the money and set the virus and the phone calls. Alastair was involved. We will have to suspend you, son, until after the court case.”

 

“I know sir, and I want to look after Dean anyway, one of us should stay at the hospital or home. I can pick up a job freelancing.”

 

Called back into court, Jimmy went back to the witness box.

 

“Your witness Mr Brady.”

 

“No further questions you’re honour,” Tyson Brady knew he was going to lose.

 

“You may step down Mr Novak. Gentlemen, please draw your conclusion and then the jury can rest."

 

Jimmy walked back into the waiting room, Castiel’s jaw clenched a vain in his temple was throbbing.

 

“I’m sorry Cassie, truly,” Jimmy whispered.

 

Castiel rubbed at his tired eyes. “I know you are, but this could have repercussion for both of us.”

 

“You had nothing to do with it, and I will tell them that in my resignation letter.”

 

“Jimmy, it won’t come to that.”

 

“What because you’re my brother and you will bail me out? No Castiel, I made this mistake, I knew it was wrong. I will take my punishment. I want to look after Dean; no stranger will do it. I don't trust anyone else.”

 

“Okay Jimmy, have it your way.” Castiel walked out of the room, closing the door far too quietly for Jimmy’s liking.

 

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

 

“The jury found Gordon, unanimously guilty. One charge of theft, first-degree kidnapping, cybercrime, aggravated assault, and contempt of court. That all adds up to 38 years before he’s eligible for parole and a thirty thousand dollar fine.” Zachariah told everyone in the witness room.

 

“So, far I’ve not been called up, but not going to be so lucky this time.” Groaned Charlie, "They’ve wanted to put Al away for years. He’s got someone a big hot shot attorney standing up for him.”

 

“I won’t lose this Miss Bradbury. Tell the truth, and you will be fine.”

 

Charlie looked between the two brothers who had issues. “You two need to sort whatever that is before you go and see Dean.”

 

“I handed my resignation in Charlie; I want to be Deans fulltime nurse. I will do freelance work. Cassie’s mad because only you and Dean noticed I was not happy at work. But my little brother never did listen.”

 

“I do, fucking listen, Jimmy, I-I this is killing me can’t you see its all my fault.” His robust and dependable brother broke down in tears, and Jimmy ran over and put his arms around him.

 

“Hey sweetheart, let it all out. I think you should see someone, talk. We lack communication. I think half of our issues would not be insurmountable, if only we talked about them.”

 

“Dean tried to tell me about Gordon, and he was scared to come to me with his troubles. I would have shouted and not listened to him. It's my fault, Jimmy, that he’s lying in a hospital bed.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Charlie yelped. “Castiel its those, bitches’ fault. Yeah, you do need to listen, but I think you have learnt your lesson.”

 

“We can do this Cas, wipe the floor with that asswipe, this is for Dean, don’t let his sacrifice be in vain.”

 

Castiel swiped his running eyes and nose. “I won’t, I love you, Jimmy and my Dean.”

 

The door opened, and they called for Charlie “Peace out bitches.” Doing the Vulcan salute as she went. 

 

Castiel chuckled shaking his head. “I’m not sure the courtroom will know what’s hit them.”

 

“True, oh I wish I was a fly on the wall to watch.”

 

“Me to baby, me too.”

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Zachariah told us to wait the jury have taken longer with this one.

 

“Its been two days Cassie,” Jimmy whined impatiently.

 

Castiel swallowed down a tart reply but grabbed Jimmy by the waste and hauled him on to his knee.

 

“Tell me the real reason whats got your panties twisted baby,?”

 

“Sir, what if he gets out… Dean.”

 

Jimmy slipping into sub-mode was telling, but his sweet boy was worried about Dean. He had listened instead of punishing and shouting. He had to learn, mistakes would happen, but he would get there.

 

“Sweet boy, did you want to visit Dean?”

 

Jimmy nuzzled Castiel’s neck and went pliant. “Yeah, would love that.”

 

The brothers walked to Deans room to find he was gone. They walked back out to the nursing station to get answers.

 

“Excuse me, can you tell me where Dean Winchester has gone,"

 

“Dean went for a scan he should be back soon. Why don’t you wait in his room?”

 

“Okay, sure.” The brothers walked to Deans room, and Jimmy turned to Castiel. “I had no idea Dean was scheduled for another scan today.”

 

Castiel squinted and rattled his brain. “No, they never told me either.”

 

There came a soft tap on the door, and Doctor Hash popped his head around smiling. “I see you're looking for our Dean. Don’t worry you will have him back soon. He’s been busy today, had blood tests and a head scan. I think he wants to tell you himself, the rest of the news.”

 

“Its nothing bad is it?” Jimmy asked biting his fingernails. Castiel gently tapped him, and he stopped.

 

“No nothing like that. Oh, here Dean comes now.”

 

Dean was wheeled back into the room and got settled back into bed. Dean did not have any drips in his or a feeding tube in his nose. Though he still required his breathing canular.

 

“Dean, would you like me to tell them about your day?” Doctor Hash asked the younger man.

 

Dean grinned and nodded his head. “Yes, please doc.”

 

“Deans, blood has come back to normal, he’s still on a low dose of hydrocortisone and vitamins supplements. His muscle tones have increased, and he’s doing better in the hydro pool then we could have imagined. Though this is an ongoing, issue for Dean, not only to strengthen core muscles but his weight. He’s eating better, and we have put him on food supplements, he’s still on soft foods, and we have been monitoring his food intake.”

 

“That’s amazing baby; you’re doing so well, we’re so proud of you.” Castiel sang Deans praises, going over and kissing his boyfriend.

 

“That’s not, all, today we also did another brain scan and though there is still some damage we feel its not in any vital areas. Deans speech is caused, by swallowing and mental issues.”

 

“You're saying all this trauma made him stop talking?”

 

“In a way yes. We know his breathing is still an issue, but he’s on low-level oxygen saturation. It should not hinder him. Deans been going to see his therapist and with time and seeing the language and speech therapist this should improve.”

 

“Deans been through a lot, it does not surprise me that he has some issues,” Jimmy said, going over and holding his boyfriends’ hand. You’re still a hero to me sweetie.”

 

Dean tried to hide behind Jimmy, and he blushed with embarrassment.

 

“Then we get to the great news. Deans had an assessment with the occupational therapists. He can communicate, can wheel himself about in his chair. So, we feel if you have the room ready back at home and with a suitable care plan in place, Dean can come home for a planned weekend.”  

 

“What!” Yelled Jimmy in shocked joy. 

 

Dean nodded his head, laughing waving a note pad that said PLEASE in big block capitals.

 

Castiel hugged Dean in joy. “Yes, tell us what we need to do, and we will be there.”

 

The doctor laughed. “I thought it would make you happy to get your boy home even for a short time. He will need oxygen, so we will have to sort that issues out. Our people would like to sort a home inspection we do this for everyone in Deans situation boys.”

 

“Yes, that’s fine we have no worries, they can help us, make sure we’re ready.”

 

“I will leave you to it then, a member of the O.T will contact you, and we can go from there.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor Hash.”

 

“Your most welcome, it's nice to be giving someone good news for a change.” The doctor walked out and left the room.

 

Dean snuggled back down into Jimmy’s arms and yawned.

 

“You had a busy day baby, sleep we will stay. Then Cassie will be a creep and make sure you eat.”

 

“Jimmy,” Castiel growled, but his lips twitched.

 

Dean giggled, and his eyes closed, safe in his lover's arms he fell to sleep.

 

Castiel’s phone flashed, telling him he had a call. Leaving Jimmy and Dean to doze on the bed and walked out of the hospital to take the call.

 

“Mr Adler, have you any news?” Castiel lent on a wall, closing his eyes and held his breath.

 

“Hello Castiel, I have indeed. They had to relocate the jury. Not only did Alastair try intimidation tactics, but his attorney was arrested for misconduct."

 

“That’s, incredible, glad its all over. Is it over? Tell me that much Zach.” Pleaded Castiel.

 

“They found they had few friends left Castiel. No one wanted to play their games any longer. I won’t bore you to death with the schematic’s son; they sentenced him to life without parole. He can’t harm you or anyone else. Castiel the news from Kato prison, Gordon was found hanging in his cell last night; they could not revive him.”

 

“I see, thank you for letting us know. I think we will all sleep easier in our beds tonight, well I know one person who will."

 

“Ah, yes, tell Dean, we send our love. We will come and see him now this case is over.”

 

“Your last landmark case, we are proud of you, though we shall miss you, Zach.”

 

“I can’t say I shall miss the firm Castiel, though the people I will. I need the rest and to spend time with my family.”

 

“You deserve that my friend. Talk soon, goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye Castiel.”

 

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief and walked back to his boys, wondering how to break the news to Dean. He may have made vast improvements, but he was still vulnerable.

 

Jimmy looked up when Castiel walked back into the room, Dean still sleeping soundly in his arms. “Cassie, who was it?”

 

“Zach, with the news.”

 

“Good or bad?” Jimmy whispered not wanting to disturbed Dean.

 

“Good, let Dean sleep Jimmy, I’ll tell you later.”

 

Jimmy nodded and yawned, closing his eyes and settling back into the comfy warmth of his and Deans entwined bodies. Castiel smiled at the beautiful picture it painted and wished with all his heart he could join them. Picking up his book he read in quiet contemplation, not genuinely following the story, keeping watch over his boys.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

“Dean, baby time for dinner wake up.” Jimmy giggled nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. Dean snickered and tried to burrow further into Jimmy’s warm body.

 

“Come, on you, or Cassie will be on our ass’s.”

 

“Jimmmmmyyyy.” Dean whined, “Warm.”

 

“My boy does not want the good news than a treat?” Castiel stood over the bed and kissed Dean all sleep warm and toasty.

 

“You, have news?” Dean asked green eyes flashed up at his dom.

 

“I do sweetheart; I feel you need to know both.” Castiel gently held Deans' hand; bruised from the cannulas, so he was mindful. “Alastair had been imprisoned for life, without parole.”

 

“Y-ou promise?” Deans lip wobbled, and Castiel caught him as he sobbed.

 

“Hey now sweetheart, they can’t hurt you, Jimmy and I won’t let them."

 

“What’s the other news, Cassie?” Jimmy asked wanting it all to be out in the air.

 

“Gordon Walker was found dead in his cell last night.” Castiel looked at Jimmy and nodded, a smirk slipped on his tan face.

 

“I guess, he could not handle what he had done, to me, you and the firm. I hope he rests in peace, though I’m not sure he’s going to heaven,” Dean said sniffing.

 

Jimmy and Castiel looked at Dean with their mouths hung open.

 

“Did, I do something wrong, guys don’t look at me like that.”

 

Jimmy tackled Dean, and Castiel smothered the younger man in kisses.

 

“What! Guys tell me.” Dean giggled with a pile of boyfriends on his lap. Coughing slightly, they let up, and Jimmy wiped back tears.

 

“Baby boy you're talking without an issue. When I told you about Al and Gordon, it was like your brain clicked into place. I know you still have breathing issues, but I’ve missed hearing you Dean, and I may regret saying that.” Laughed Castiel, his blue eyes twinkling.

 

“Hey, sick man here, don’t be mean.” Dean pouted, “So, what’s my treat.” Green eyes lit up with mischief.

 

Castiel shook his head and realised he had never felt so happy when he was with his boys.

 

“Cas you okay?” Dean asked in concern.

 

“I am now, that you’re both safe, and I get to take you home soon. If that goes well, for good.”

 

“I want to go home Cas, please.” Dean pleaded with the older man.

 

“You will my love, keep doing your exercises, eating, and getting stronger. We will get you there.”

 

Castiel hummed and pulled out a pie. Dean’s eyes lit up, and he smiled. “Thanks, Cas.”

 

“You’re welcome, baby. Now I heard it was, liquidised mac and cheese today.”

 

Dean scrunched up his nose at the mere thought. “Fun,”

 

“Eat half, and you can have pie baby boy.” Castiel stroked his hand through Deans fine brown hair. “Then Jimmy and I will help you into the bath.”

 

“Oh, Dean bubbles, I brought your favourite.” Jimmy bounced on the bed, and Dean chuckled.

 

“I look after two children.” Castiel tutted, fondly.

 

“Yeah but you love us.” Jimmy grinned, helping Dean with his tray.

 

Castiel’s eyes soften, and he cleared his throat. “I do very much, yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took hours of research hence why its taken ages to put up. If it's not correct, I guess you will tell me. I can only do my best. The medical stuff comes from my knowledge but not worked for years so, my memories not the best. 
> 
> Thanks for readings xx


	33. Flying Visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home for the weekend. He gets a strange call, and there are sexy times, and Dean does something that puts his health on the line.

Dean was pushed carefully into the house he called home. He had one short visit, but now he was back for the weekend. Wishing it was longer but like Jimmy said baby steps. Dean knew he would come home permanently if he kept getting better the rate he was.

 

Jimmy had decorated his room; Dean thought he should have a word with his boyfriend he had a hidden talent. The room was in warm oranges; the floor stained dark brown. Jimmy had put pictures of them and their extended family on the walls. His bed was a hospital style single. There was a wet room adjacent that had an underwater theme, of blues and greens.

 

Jimmy put all Deans clothes away; his oxygen tank hooked to the bed. They had a cage built at the back of the property to store them as Dean would need it for the foreseeable future. Jimmy even went on a course to handle them. He had taken a first aid course and management to aid Deans recovery. Dean was very proud of his best friend and lover.

 

That night, they spend time on the couch, drinking hot chocolate, and talking, reconnecting. Jimmy helped Dean to shower and get ready for bed. Dean felt at a loss when his lovers went up to sleep, feeling lonely.

 

The next day, Jimmy had the dentist. Dean pottered around the house while Castiel baked cookies. The phone rang, and Dean called that he would get it. But the music in the kitchen was loud, and he did not think his boyfriend heard him.

 

“Hello, the Novak residence how can I help you?”

 

“Dean, you don't know me, but I work for Gabriel. Gabriel is Castiel and Jimmy’s cousin.”

 

“Who are you? What do you want?” Dean wheeled himself further into the living room.

 

“Do you know who your boyfriends are? How do you think Gordon got killed in prison? Look up the name Krushnic, that’s Jimmy’s and Castiel’s real surname.”

 

“What! Look, I have no clue who you are with these lies.” Dean hissed, but the phone was still glued to his ear.

 

The man on the other end laughed. “If you did not think their behaviour strange Dean, you would have slammed the phone down. Look the name up.”

 

The phone clicked, and Dean looked at it. Putting it back into the cradle and wheeling himself into his bedroom.

 

Castiel found Dean gazing out of the window lost in thought.

 

“Hey baby, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, as well as I can be.”

 

“You were thinking hard baby boy, anything I should know about.”

 

“No, I’m fine Cas.” Dean smiled at his boyfriend.

 

“Dean.” Castiel admonished. “Our rules still apply.” The older man’s eyes turned dark with promise.

 

“Cas please, I need you.”

 

Castiel fell to his knees and put the chairs footrests up, making sure the brakes were on.

 

“Hush now, sweetheart I have you.”

 

Castiel ran his nimble fingers up and down Deans arm. He was kissing his neck, pushing his tee-shirt aside and sucking a red mark on his salty skin.

 

“I’ve missed you baby boy so much.” Castiel moaned, nipping at Deans collar bone and earlobes.

 

Deans panted, and Castiel steadied his lover.

 

“Dean, you have to breathe, sweetheart.”

 

Dean heard Castiel’s zipper get teased down and a grunt has his lover pulled his thick cock from his pants.

 

“I need to touch you, sir, please.” Begged Dean, trying to reach for the weeping member.

 

“My good boy wants a reward, hum? I think you should get it. What’s your Safeword baby?”

 

“Pluto, sir.”

 

“And mines Asteroid. I’ve missed how you taste baby.”

 

Castiel kissed Deans lips, mindful of his breathing. The older man stood so Dean could feel his rock-hard cock.

 

“That’s it baby, slower, a little tighter. By gods Dean your good at this.” Shivered Castiel, his eyes rolled back in bliss.

 

Dean pressed into Castiel’s slit, using the precum as a lubricant and moved his hand up and down the pulsing cock in his hand. Dean rested his head on Castiel’s stomach while the older man held tight to Deans hair.

 

“Shit, Dean, missed you so much. Faster, twist that's it, boy.” 

 

Dean moaned but dare not touch himself, knowing the rules.

 

“Cas, please, need you.”

 

Castiel searched Deans face, his fingers gripping tenderly.

 

“Soon, sweetheart but not today. Keep going that’s it, baby,”

 

Castiel moaned deep, coming in Deans fingers, and on his tee-shirt.

 

Dean stared at his hand and looked up at his dom, with half-lidded eyes.

 

“My boy wants a treat?”

 

“Please sir, I’ve been good.”

 

“Oh, I know you have, clean me up than baby,”

 

Dean lapped at his hand, and then cleaned Castiel’s cock, putting it back in his pants.

 

Castiel wickedly pressed his hand to his boy's tented sweats. Whether the fact he had not cum in months or that he was so worked up, Dean came in and instant hanging on to his dom for dear life.

 

“Mmm, I think you need to change baby,”

 

“Fuck you two are hot,” Came a voice near the doorway.

 

“Hey, love how did it go?” Castiel smirked wickedly at Jimmy.

 

“Fine, looks like I missed all the fun,”

 

“We have time later,” Castiel winked.

 

“Let’s get you changed Dean,” Laughed Jimmy, coming over and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

 

Dean yawned and let Jimmy help him wash and dress, and he laid down on his bed.

 

Castiel hummed a tune and soothed him to sleep.

 

The brothers walked out softly, and Castiel turned to Jimmy with dark intent in his eyes.

 

“So?”

 

“It was a hit, like we thought, though they dare not touch anyone again right now. Gabriel told me he has a mole and they will try and contact Dean. So, make sure he’s not alone, and no phone calls.”

 

“We can’t be there all the time at the hospital Jimmy,” Hissed Castiel.

 

“You can stop phone calls, to name callers only Cas,” Jimmy rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, don’t worry Dean will never find out about this; they will find we are closing ranks and protecting him.”

 

“To right we are, he’s been through enough, no more Castiel,”

 

Jimmy walked off, and went upstairs, Castiel watched, shaking his head and went back into the kitchen. Neither of them saw emerald green eyes watching from the new bedroom doorway.

 

 

XxxXxxXx

 

 

That night Dean could not sleep, there was no light in his bedroom. Though he had a night light, he could switch on. Lowering the rail, carrying his little portable oxygen tank he sped in his chair to the bottom of the steps. Looking up they usually were not so steep. But now it would be like climbing a mountain. Dean worried his lips between his teeth and started the epic climb.

 

Shifting on his bottom, he started on one step, lifting the small tank with him, going to the second and third step, not hearing anything from upstairs. Glad the stairgates were no longer impeding his momentum.

 

There came a cough, and he looked up four pairs of dark blue eyes, arms crossed and the scowl identical. Dean had to fight the laughter down. Dean wobbled slightly, and a curse rang out, footsteps descended quickly, warm arms encircled him.

 

“Can you tell me what the hell you are doing?” Growled Castiel, glaring at Dean.

 

“I would like to know the answer to that question also Dean,” Jimmy huffed, making sure Dean was safe.

 

“I-I was lonely,” Dean whispered in a small voice,” Not looking at his two lovers.

 

“You could have hurt yourself, love, put your recovery back by months, what were you thinking Dean?” Shouted Jimmy, tired and cranky.

 

Castiel hushed Jimmy and picked up Dean in his arms, carrying him back to bed.

 

“I will stay with you tonight, so you’re not alone. Jimmy push the cot bed out for me please,”

 

“Fine,” Jimmy grunted.

 

Jimmy got the cot bed out. “Jimmy you are tired and cranky, I won’t let Dean be subjected to your mood, please go back to bed.”

 

“Fine, goodnight,” Jimmy did, however, kiss Castiel and ran his fingers through Deans hair and kiss his cheek.

 

“Jimmy’s worried about you Dean like I am. That was a dangerous risk you took,”

 

Dean sighed. “Are you monitoring me?”

 

“Yes, if you need us in the night how else would we know about it?”

 

Dean pulled a face and turned his back on his lover.

 

“No, you don’t get to act like that, we need to make sure you're safe.”

 

“I guess,”

 

“Tell me the real reason, Dean come on talk to me,” Castiel asked waiting patiently.

 

“I-I, been away from you for so long, all I want is to hold you, to feel your skin on mine. To sleep in your arms to feel safe. I know it’s a lot to ask.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, why did you not tell us earlier?”

 

“I thought you might need some me time with Jimmy,”

 

Castiel snorted. “I can still have me time Dean; you would be welcome to watch.”

 

Dean groaned. “Will you stop.”

 

“Not even a little, baby boy,” Castiel laughed.

 

“I miss you, Cas and Jimmy, it feels like I’ve known you a lifetime, yet hardly any time has passed.”

 

Castiel kissed Dean and stroked his cheek. “Maybe we have, baby, so let’s make new memory’s in this life we have here and now.”

 

Dean yawned. “I would like that.”

 

“Promise me no more climbing?”

 

“Promise, love you,”

 

“Love you too darling boy,”

 

Castiel lay there until Deans breathing evened out. At first, Castiel wanted to rant and rave at Dean. But he had listened and learnt a valuable lesson, though it had scared him half to death. Dean was still sadly stuck in a pattern of not trusting and avoidance. One day he would have Deans heart in its entirety, and he could not wait for that day to come.


	34. Coming home to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Dee makes an appearance, and Deans getting ready to come home and Jimmy's in trouble.

Castiel had been looking after Dean; he had a break from work and Jimmy needed to do interviews for his freelance venture. Driving from the shopping mall his phone rang and the headset came alive.

 

“Hello, this is Castiel Novak speaking, how can I help you?” He spoke in a distracted tone.

 

“This is Harriet Jones, Mr Novak. Dean had hydrotherapy, but he started acting very childlike, it’s very disruptive. I was told to call you.”

 

“Ms Jones, have you read any of Deans notes?” Castiel’s heart was beating fast, and his tone was irate.

 

“I can assure you I have sir,” Came the petulant voice of the woman down the line.

 

“I will call you back; I’m not far from the hospital.”

 

Castiel smiled but was still slightly pissed. “Doctor Hash, this is Castiel Novak. Dean is having a de-aged session in hydrotherapy, and they have no clue. Not read his notes. I’m not pleased.”

 

“Damn it, I told them about this. I will call Pamela Barns, Deans therapist. I need to see a patient Castiel. How far are you from the hospital? I can hear the car in the background.”

 

“Not more than twenty minutes. If you can keep Dean out of danger that would be a weight off my mind.”

 

“I will see to it, talk to you soon,”

 

“So, baby boys coming to see us today, let's get you sorted then,” Castiel spoke not caring if anyone saw him.

 

Castiel walked swiftly to the physio department his boy's bag slung over his shoulder. He had a skip in his step. Coming through the door, he could hear a squeal and a woman sat with Dean, having heaps of fun from the looks of it. Green eyes turned, and the look of joy on his boy’s face made his heart light.

 

“Caz, Caz, up,” Dean giggled in delight.

 

Castiel ran over and picked the boy up swinging him around.

 

“Hey, you, missed you lots,” Castiel kissed his sweet boy on the cheek.

 

“Caz, look, me build,” Dean clapped his hands.

 

“Oh, I can see, what a clever boy,”

 

The woman looked up and grinned, “I see you and your boy get on well.”

 

“Yes, I have missed him. My names Castiel, and this lump is baby Dee,”

 

“Oh, that’s what he was trying to tell me. My names Pamala Barns, big Deans therapist.”

 

“Nice to meet you. I need to change Dean Pamela are there any facility’s nearby?”

 

“Call me Pam, and yes, follow me.”

 

Baby Dee was telling his Caz a tale, and Castiel hummed and nodded answering the little boy.

 

“You’re so good with Dean. Not many people would be.”

 

“Dee’s a little boy Pam,” Castiel’s eyes went soft, as baby Dee kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Dean’s also your boyfriend hon.”

 

Castiel shrugged. “Far as me and Jimmy’s concerned, they are to entirely different people.”

 

“Yes, I can see that,”

 

Dean squealed with excitement when he saw his Beanie bear and paci.

 

“There you go love, knew what you needed,” Castiel chuckled as his boy clutched on to his treasures.

 

Castiel swiftly put on a clean diaper and baby clothes. Pamela brought a wheelchair so they could push the baby around.

 

“Caz, ducks, go ack,” Dean flapped his arms up and down.

 

“Not today baby, but we can go for a walk, we may spot some different birdies.”

 

“Well that’s good he’s retained some memories from his past,” Pamela noted.

 

“Yes, we went for a walk, he liked the ducks, we live near a lake,”

 

“Castiel would you and Jimmy come in and talk by yourselves and with Dean? I do not discriminate. I know you're all in a relationship, Dean told me. He’s proud of both of you, loves you very much.”

 

Castiel stopped looking worried. “This would not get out to anyone?”

 

“No, unless you were a danger to yourself, Jimmy or Dean and that applies to all of you.”

 

“I-I understand.”

 

“Caz, no top, go,”

 

Castiel chuckled and ruffled his boy’s hair. “Sorry baby, let's go find those birdies.”

 

“I need to go Castiel, but like you want to investigate what caused this relapse. And how this department dealt with it.”

 

“Thank you, Pam, I can’t say I am best pleased with them.”

 

“I’ll get back to you. Dee sweetie bye.”

 

Baby Dee waved, and Castiel pushed him out of doors, into the chilly February morning.

 

 

XxxXxxXx

 

 

“Immy,” Dee clapped as Jimmy played hide and seek with the baby.

 

“Jimmy its time for supper, he needs to eat, and you're working him up,” Scolded Castiel.

 

“Sorry, Cassie never knew how much I missed him until now.”

 

“I felt the same baby, now let’s get this monster ready for food,”

 

“Dee no monter, no, Caz,” Castiel blew raspberries on his tummy.

 

“Hey, no fair,” Grumbled Jimmy and Castiel winked.

 

There was a knock on the door and Mary came with a tray of food. “I thought I would bring his tray guys. In case the baby got scared. He’s on soft food anyway, but I put two pudding cups chocolate and banana ready. I went down to the nursery, and they had apple sauce and mashed carrots, but I have a bowl of mashed potatoes.”

 

“That’s amazing Mary thank you for looking after him so well. Jimmy’s staying with him, until Deans out of his regression, and I will come when I finish work. Though I have a feeling they will send me on a trip soon.”

 

“That’s a shame Castiel,” Mary states sympathetically.

 

“Rather Dean in this state, to be honest, he hates when I go away.”

 

“Num nums,” Baby Dee cried.

 

“Oh, sorry sweetheart. Best get him fed, or he will scream the place down.” Castiel grinned.

 

Jimmy tried at first to feed the baby, but Dee refused all attempts. Outstretched grabbing fingers, he wanted his Caz.

 

“Okay, sweetie we get the picture,” Castiel kissed the boy on his nose, giggles erupted, and the baby started to grab for the spoon.

 

Dean ate everything in sight, and Jimmy rubbed his back, he emitted a loud burp.

 

“Oops,” Baby Dean giggled hiding his head, in Jimmy’s arms.

 

“Silly boy,” Castiel smiled fondly.

 

They bathed and read the baby a story, giving him his bottle of milk Jimmy singing softly to him. Soothing him to sleep, Beanie bear in one hand, sucking lightly on his beloved paci.

 

“Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams,” Castiel whispered into warm, skin.

 

“Night sweetie, sleep tight,” Jimmy hummed.

 

Putting the bedsides up, making sure it was dark, they crept out making no sound.

 

“I will see you tomorrow I will know my itinerary by then,” Castiel told his brother.

 

“Sure, then when you get back you need to make an appointment with Pam. I’m seeing her when Dean gets back.”

 

“I will do, and we will see her altogether. I think its good, we start communicating, talking about any issues that arise, or worry us.”

 

“I agree with you Cas. It always amazes me, both Dean and baby Dee always knows us apart. Not many people can.”

 

“I know, Deans special always knew that.” Castiel beamed looking around and kissing Jimmy.

 

“You best go, Cassie, early start tomorrow.”

 

“Keep me updated on Dean and hydro, don’t let him go down there.”

 

“I won’t. Love you, Cassie.”

 

“And I love you.” Castiel stroked his fingers over Jimmy’s face and left.

 

Jimmy turned and went back into Deans room. The boy still snuggled, making sure he was warm.

 

“I can’t wait until your home baby; then we can be a real family again. I miss that, the most.”

 

With that Jimmy got ready for bed and settled in to read a book.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

The next couple of days Jimmy was busy. Castiel had to go away for the week. Doctor Hash sorted out the Hydro department, and they had a reprimand. Jimmy did not leave the baby’s side, did not feel it was fair on the nursing team.

 

Jimmy and Dean sat on a blanket in his room, with toys that Mary had got from the children’s ward.

 

“Hello, I see you having a good time down there.” Doctor Hash smiled at the cute picture of the baby and Jimmy playing teddy bears tea party.

 

“Doc, me teddy,” Dee waved his hand.

 

“I see that Dee, you’re a clever boy.”

 

“Is Dean coming back to us soon, he seems sluggish.”

 

Jimmy looked shocked with the comment. “Yeah, looks like it. I guess you’ve seen this before though.”

 

“Not too many times, but yes. I got Deans results it looks like he may have a vitamin D deficiency that’s why he’s tired and a little down. I’m going to start him on a dose then see how it goes. Also, in the winter a light box may help him.”

 

“Well, at least its something we can fix can keep an eye on,” Jimmy told the doctor smiling at Dean when he passed him a teacup.

 

“I don’t think we can do much else for him in here Jimmy. He would do much better in a home environment. Castiel tells me you are going to be coming back with him for appointments.”

 

“Yes, someone needs to be here. Dean can get despondent and feels he’s not worth the effort. I hope the session with Pam improve that.”

 

“Deans been through a lot, it amazes me he’s strong and standing. I admire him; I have not seen many people come back fighting as he has.”

 

“Deans stubborn,” Jimmy laughed. “And we have Cassie to keep us in our place.”

 

Doctor Hash laughed. “I will liaise with his other doctors and see if we can get a plan for home. Sort his medications out and then his out-patient appointments. When I know, I will come and find you.”

 

Jimmy beamed. “Dee you hear that home soon baby.”

 

The little boy clapped and tried to hug Jimmy but missed.

 

“Silly boy,” Jimmy smiled fondly.

 

“I will leave you to your playdate. Bye-bye Dee,”

 

“Bye-bye doc,” Dean waved.

 

Jimmy could not wait to tell Castiel the great news.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

“So, Dean home tomorrow how do you feel?” Pam asked.

 

“The medication you gave me makes me feel dopey, and I’m worried.”

 

“Your head feels full of thoughts can you separate them?”

 

“I worry about going home I guess, don’t like to burden Cas or Jimmy.”

 

Pam sat forward. “Dean those boys would not have made that wonderful room in their house for you if they did not want you. They are coming into talk to me, and that’s healthy.”

 

“I know, I don’t want to disappoint them.”

 

“I don’t think you could Dean. Castiel and Jimmy stayed by your bedside since the day you came in here. If anything, they are dedicated to you.”

 

“I know, I love them Pam so much. It's strange that most of our relationship has revolved around the hospital. I want to get to know them.”

 

“Your planning this big getaway, that will be good for all of you. Though I would like to get the dose on your medication better managed before you go anywhere.”

 

“Yeah, I want to feel better, and one day get back to work. Long way off I guess.”

 

“What would you do if you could never work, sweetie,” Pamela questioned.

 

“I wanted to be a teacher but not sure I can manage that. Though a could do a lot with my computer skills.”

 

“Talk to Cas and Jimmy, they may have a few ideas you can bounce off them. Goals are a great thing to set yourself. Not ones you can’t reach but ones you can aim for. Now, I won’t see you again until your outpatient appointment, but if you need me, you know where I am.”

 

“I know Pam thanks for everything,”

 

Pam smiled, “Let’s get you back out to Cas, or he will have a fit.”

 

Dean giggled and nodded. His boyfriend wanted to spend time with him after his trip, but he had lots of appointments to get ready for his discharge.

 

“Castiel I brought your boy for you. Ring if you need anything. We will talk at our session together.”

 

Castiel looked relieved. “I will thank you, Pamela.”

 

Castiel was pushing Dean down the corridors, back to his room. Jimmy was packing most of his accrued items.

 

“Cassie are you okay?” Jimmy looked up from his job.

 

“I can’t wait to get you back, under one roof. Being away kills me, but its work I love."

 

“Why? I mean can’t you be an attorney?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel looked down at Dean, kissed his stubble chin.

 

“I could, but that’s no fun,” Blue eyes bored into spring green.

 

“I-I miss you when you’re away,” Dean whispered.

 

“I know sweetheart, but it does not mean I don’t love you, or don’t want you. I know sometimes you feel abandoned Dean, but we will always be here for you baby boy.”

 

“Yeah, I’m getting that.” Dean smiled leaning into his boyfriend.

 

“Gods I can’t wait to get you home, all the things I want to do to you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel growled.

 

“Shit Cas, not here.” Dean whimpered.

 

Castiel laughed wickedly, his eyes dark with lust. “I need to remind my boy who he belongs to.”

 

Castiel pushed Dean back gently holding his head and probing his tongue into hot sweet heat. Pushing, and nipping, claiming. Deans lips his breathing stilted, so Castiel stopped mindful of his lovers’ condition.

 

“Never forget your mine Dean Winchester,” Castiel nipped and licked the shell of Deans earlobe.

 

“Shit, sir all yours,”

 

“My good boy,” Hummed Castiel.

 

Jimmy hissed and palmed the front of his slacks, Castiel looked across and tutted.

 

“Looks like someone will be getting a little punishment tonight. Dean, please remind Jimmy who his cock belongs to.”

 

“You sir, mine and Jimmy’s cock belongs to you.”

 

“And do you have permission to touch said Cock?” Castiel growled in a demanding tone.

 

“No sir, not unless you tell us.”

 

“See Jimmy, Deans a good boy for me, bad boys get punished.”

 

Jimmy whimpered and looked down at the floor.

 

“Carry on doing your task boy, or it will be worse for you.”

 

“Yes sir,” Jimmy said, though he knew his brother was not playing fair.

 

“Now, is my good boy going to eat his dinner?” Castiel pulled Deans lip forward and pushed his thumb inside.

 

Dean sucked on it and made it wet. “Your so fucking beautiful, like this baby, doing what I want, so well.”

 

“I will eat my dinner; I will try.”

 

“Good boy, I will go and see what delights they have for you.”

 

Dean giggled knowing his boyfriend did not like the hospital food and could not wait to feed him ‘real’ food.

 

Castiel winked, and he went out.

 

“Cassie is so not fair when he plays dirty like that.” Grumbled Jimmy.

 

“You love it Jimmy, babe.”

 

“Yeah, kinda do,”

 

Castiel smiled and walked away. Knowing for a little time at least his boys were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I may be listing to Doc Who, I guess you caught the name...
> 
> Thanks for your amazing support and kind words x


	35. Welcome Home Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans home and the boys play.

At last, they had everything ready for departing the hospital. They said goodbye to Mary and gave her a little gift to remember Dean. The nurse pushed Dean in his chair, per hospital policy and they got him into the car. Dean slept on the way back. Castiel and Jimmy spoke in hushed voices so as not to disturb their boyfriend. Pulling into the gated community Garth waved, and they were home.

 

“Dean love, we’re home,” Whispered Jimmy running his fingers through his lovers long brown hair.

 

Dean groggily blinked open his eyes and smiled softly.

 

“I’m not dreaming’”

 

“No sweetie, now come on, let’s get you settled,”

 

Jimmy was glad that he had listened to Cas about having a party for Dean when he got back. He was worn out. Jimmy lifted Dean into his arms and carried him into the house. Noticing he was still underweight. Well, his brother would soon feed Dean up he was sure of it. Jimmy took Deans clothes off and helped him into soft pyjama pants and a tee shirt.

 

Dean snuggled down in blankets like a human burrito. Jimmy and Castiel kissed him as their young lovers’ eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out. They walked out of the room closing the door, but Jimmy took the monitor so they could hear Dean if he needed them.

 

“I’m going to get started on supper,” Castiel informed Jimmy.

 

“Okay love, I need to ring Ellen tell her Deans home, and Charlie, well everyone.” Jimmy snorted a pleased chuckle.

 

Castiel gently grasped Jimmy’s chin and pulled him into a slow kiss.

 

“You do that love, come find me when you’ve finished.”

 

Jimmy nodded and went to the office, so his conversations would not disturb Deans peaceful slumber. Jimmy rang around and sorted out the little party they were having the next day after he found Castiel humming a tune to the radio.  His brother in his element cooking for those he loved.

 

Jimmy put his arms around him and kissed his neck. Castiel turned and pulled him in.

 

“I wanted a word with you about your impending punishment. I know it should be on the day it incurred, but Deans so tired love and I think it will be nice to ease him back into our life if he joins us.”

 

“I’m fine with-it Cassie, just this once.”

 

Castiel kissed Jimmy on the forehead knowing it could throw his lover off, so he did not take the request lightly.

 

“Go wake sleeping beauty up sweetheart; he won’t sleep tonight,”

 

“Are we at the table?” Jimmy asked.

 

“Yes, after dinner I want us to meet in the den,”

 

“Sure," Jimmy smiled and went off to get Dean.

 

Jimmy found Dean sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning wide, his jaw clicking.

 

“I was just coming for you; did you have a good nap?”

 

“Yep,”

 

“Let’s get you in your chair and hooked up; then Cassie will give you a real dinner,”

 

Dean chuckled. “I think he’s been waiting for that the most,”

 

“You need feeding up love,”

 

Jimmy wheeled Dean into the kitchen. Castiel was buzzing about like an overworked bee. Dean prayed for life to go back to how it was before the incident, but he knew he was kidding himself. So, he plastered a fake smile on his lips and sat at the table seeing what delights his lover had made.

 

Castiel had made mounds of noodles topped with meat and homemade tomato sauce. Buttery garlic bread and a crisp side salad. The older man heaped their plates high, and Jimmy poured ice water for them all. Jimmy popped two tablets in front of Dean and made him take them.

 

“You have to take your bulk up milkshake tonight Dean; the doctor wants you to put weight on.” Castiel informed him.

 

“Sure Cas,” Dean tried to eat some of the food, but the large amount put him off. Castiel and Jimmy looked worriedly at him. Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. “Guys this is great but far too much for me, don’t think this is not delicious but little less next time,”

 

“I may have gone a little overboard,” Laughed Castiel, patting Deans hand.

 

“I did not like to say Cassie, but I thought you were cooking for the entire gated community.” Jimmy giggled.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled. “I just wanted my boys to have real food,”

 

“Let me help clean up,” Dean offered sliding out from under the table.

 

“Oh no you don’t, go into the den and wait for us,” Castiel said with an edge to his voice that brooked no argument.

 

“Okay, sure,” Dean wheeled himself out and went into the warm den.

 

The weather was still cold, and the fire was a welcomed sight. Dean rolled closer grabbing a brown rug from a chair to lay over his legs. Twenty minutes later Jimmy wandered into the room and sat by his boyfriend.

 

“Jimmy, can you set my new laptop up for me tomorrow please?”

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

Castiel came in and stood with his back to the fire and looked at his lovers.

 

“I want to lay down some rules. We need to know where we stand, after everything that’s happened. Any issues, worry’s problems need to be brought to my attention. First, my word being law will still be respected. I will make allowances for Deans condition and the fact that you Jimmy are now his full-time carer. Secondly, if Dean steps out of line, I will have to come up with different punishments. Dean, you won’t be coming down to the playroom unless myself and Jimmy are playing. I want to see you get significantly better in yourself before then.”

 

Deans shoulders dropped, he knew this was coming that he could not play. Castiel knelt next to Dean and lifted his chin.

 

“Sweet boy that does not mean we can’t touch you and love you. We will play a different way; your mind and body are not up to it. As your Dom, it would be remiss of me even to put you in that situation,”

 

“I know Cas,” Dean whispered not meeting those stormy blue eyes.

 

“Look at me love, please,”

 

Dean looked, and the storm was clearing, he could see summer days and endless love in their reflection.

 

“Sometimes life will seem harsh for you Dean, but its because we love you and want you to be better. We truly want you here with us,”

 

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat and sniffed, “I no Cas, it's difficult, but I will get there,”

 

Castiel nodded and stood up. “Okay, dinners will be in the kitchen unless Dean is having a bad day. When you’re out you, represent myself, and I expect the correct behaviour. I don’t want any calls telling me otherwise.”

 

“Do I get a collar like Jimmy?” Dean looked at Castiel in patient hope.

 

“We will talk about that another day sweetheart, for now just be my good boy,”

 

Jimmy saw the disappointment flash across Deans face. Castiel had so often stated he wanted Dean to trust him, to love him with his whole heart but that worked both ways. How could Dean leap the last hurdle unless they bared their souls? 

 

“Jimmy is it okay if I have a bath then listen to my books?” Dean turned to look at his lover pleading for this to be over.

 

“Cassie are you finished? Can I take Dean?”

 

“Yes, have you any questions?” Castiel eyes roved over his boys.

 

Dean shook his head, and Jimmy shrugged. “Nope,”

 

“I have some work I need to do, so go ahead.”

 

Jimmy pushed Dean back to his room and got the bath ready. Getting the sling, he lifted Dean into the water, not wanting Dean unable to get out if there was an issue. They talked about the little party tomorrow and seeing their friends. About the trips, they could take now, around Jimmy’s new job.

 

Lying in bed that night Dean knew he should talk to Jimmy about his new job because his talents lay elsewhere.  Dean read into the night not sleeping. Around two in the morning a disgruntled Castiel came down and made him switch the light off and try and relax. The moonlight slipped through the curtains and danced on the walls. Dean watched and yawned and soon slipped off to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

XxxXxxXx

 

 

Everyone invaded the house the next day; Dean was happy at being fussed over. Ellen, Bobby, Sam and Jo could not come, but Jimmy had set his new laptop up as promised, and they spoke over Skype. People brought food and drinks, and Castiel had ordered food from the deli down the road. Charlie strung up a banner that said welcome home and Jimmy had blown up balloons.

 

Dean sat at the edge of the room and saw all his friends, his family. It made his heart warm, and he felt loved. But he wanted to be loved by Jimmy and Castiel more than anything in the world, yet it felt out of reach the more he ran in their direction.

 

Castiel meandered through the milling crowd and stopped by Deans chair. He started playing with his long hair.

 

“I think you need it cut sweetheart,”

 

“Yeah, not too short though,” Dean moaned at his boyfriend's ministrations.

 

Castiel grinned and winked at his lover,

 

“I can’t believe I get this after so long being alone, thinking that no one wanted me. I get my family back, and my new one. I get true friends. I wish…” Dean looked up at Castiel with his lip between his teeth.

 

“You wish what sweetheart?”

 

“That I had you and Jimmy’s hearts. I know you love me; you built me a room, and would not leave my side when I was sick. You love me, but you don’t have room in your hearts for me. It's okay though I-I can live with that…”

 

Dean rolled away, and Castiel stared after the younger man. It was never about Dean trusting him or Jimmy. Not about Dean letting them into his life or his heart. No, they were stopping their dreams from coming true. Because he always held his heart for Jimmy was there even room for Dean? Looking at his younger lover he felt sad that he had heaped all his issues on him, yet he still loved them. Dean was unique, and there was no way he was losing him, he needed words with his brother that was for sure.

 

The party slowed down, and Dean had taken a nap, everyone helped clean up and said their goodbyes. Castiel still felt slightly shaky from the talk he had with Dean, but he needed to get his head into Dom mode and sort his boys out. So, Castiel opened the playroom, made sure it was ready. Then crept back up the stairs where Jimmy and Dean were lolling on the couch.

 

Castiel cleared his throat, and Jimmy and Dean looked over. They saw Castiel look at them his spine straight and his eyes a sharper artic blue.

 

“Jimmy Safeword please,” Castiel’s deep tone rumbled like distant thunder.

 

“Comet, sir,”

 

“And mine is Asteroid. Please go down to the playroom, get undressed and kneel on your cushion next to the bed,”

 

“Y-es sir,” Jimmy stammered in anticipation.

 

Jimmy went, not looking back at his lovers. Castiel came closer to Dean, flicking his long hair out of spring green eyes.

 

“Safeword sweet boy,” Castiel caressed the words that landed over Dean like silk.

 

“Pluto sir,”

 

“Good boy. Now with your permission, I need to carry you downstairs. Would that be okay?”

 

Dean nodded and held his hand out. Castiel tasked and shook his head.

 

“I need your words, sweetheart,”

 

“Yes, sir, you can take me downstairs,” Dean rasped out.

 

Castiel picked Dean up gently and carried him down the steps, taking him through to the play area. Dean was surprised to be deposited in a light framed chair, with a small cylinder of oxygen.

 

“I wanted you to be able to come down here with us. Your apart of us baby boy, I hope you know that.”

 

“Y-es sir,” Dean ducked his head in shyness his ears bleeding red.

 

Castiel laughed softly and went over to Jimmy. “I think tonight we should show Dean, what the bench is for. Get it to position boy,” Castiel ordered, thick, crisp and clear.

 

Jimmy stood and went over to the bench. It was black with padded leather covers, and leather shackles. Castiel made sure that Jimmy kneeled correctly. He was bent forward, his knees against the upright of the bench and his chest laying over the top. Castiel made sure the restraints were not to tight but enough that Jimmy would feel secure.

 

“Dean since you’re my good boy; I want you to choose what I use on Jimmy's delectable behind tonight,”

 

Deans eyes went wide, and he licked his lips. He was rolling over to the closet which held most of the impact toys. Castiel gave a dark chuckle and came over and hummed as Dean fingered each toy deep in thought. 

 

“Deans such a good boy for me Jimmy, he’s thinking about your punishment, wanting to help me. Not rushing in, looking at each toy.”

 

Jimmy stayed still his eyes closed, his breathing level, not making a sound.

 

“Dean you need to pick before I finish undressing if you’re unsure ask me, I won’t be cross,”

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

Dean picked what looked like a riding crop. It had a leather handle and a long flexible pole, but in the end, it had a red hand. He flexed it back between his fingers and grinned knowing that Castiel had not brought this toy. 

 

“I see you have chosen. Now I want you to watch. If you need to leave, use your Safeword. Do not wait, do not hesitate; we won’t be cross. I will be proud of my boy.”

 

Dean wheeled away and sat to the far end of the bench. Castiel came over and pulled Dean in for a scorching kiss, pulling his lips between his teeth, making the blood pool and his lips swell. By gods, Dean wanted to touch all the available skin, but he knew he would be over his Doms knee for sure if he tried anything.

 

“Sit like a good boy for me hum,”

 

“Yes sir,” Dean parroted back, sweat dripped down his back and collected in the folded fabric. He only wore a loose grey tee and sweat pants, but he wished he had asked to get undressed.

 

Castiel sleeked over to the bench like a panther and Jimmy was his pray. He trailed his delicate fingers down the nobs on his lover’s spine sending electric shivers down Jimmy’s back.

 

“Boy, why are you being punished?” Castiel snapped his words like a whip cracking in the heated air of the room.

 

“Sir, I was bad, I played with myself without permission,”

 

“Tell me, boy... Who owns your cock and balls? Your body?” Castiel traced his hot tongue along Jimmy’s spine, sucking delicate marks into each nob.

 

Jimmy whimpered, “You sir, you own my body, my heart and my soul,”

 

Castiel stepped back, shocked with the declaration, his breathing stuttered.

 

“Correct boy; I own you. I will show you what happens to bratty boys who disobey me. I think you need ten as a polite reminder, count them, boy, if you lose your count I will start again.”

 

“Yes sir,” Jimmy spoke with an air of determination.

 

Castiel trained the crop down Jimmy’s back and the crack of his ass. “I think we will use the cage for a week. That will keep you from touching what’s mine and make you realise every time you move, every time you need a piss that only I can remove you from your captivity.”

 

Jimmy’s breath hitched. Yes, sir thank you, sir,”

 

“Well, what nice manners you have,” Castiel smirked. “Tell me, Jimmy, what colour are you?”

 

“Green sir, please,” Begged Jimmy, his face flushed, his cock hard and trapped against the bench.

 

“You’re so pretty when you beg baby,” Castiel growled, his eyes on fire.

 

Jimmy tried to push his ass back, but the restraints stopped him.

 

“Let’s get started shall we,” Castiel warned as he bought the crop down on the back of Jimmy’s ass.

 

“One, thank you, sir,”

 

The crop landed on the opposite cheek with the same harshness.

 

“Two, thank you, sir,” Panted Jimmy moaning, with pleasure.

 

Castiel cracked the crop, twice on the right and left cheek. Jimmy’s ass started to look red, and Castiel rubbed his fingers into the marks he had made.

 

“Three, thank you, sir,”

 

Again, Castiel brought the crop down on Jimmy's thighs raining down one after the other.

 

“God baby, you look beautiful with my mark on you. When you sit down, you will remember me and why you’ve been punished. That I own this delicious red ass of yours.”

 

Castiel bent down and bit into Jimmy’s reddening ass; he sucked marks into the flesh. Jimmy cried out begging for more, his head became fuzzy, and he floated off into subspace. He was high on the pain-pleasure sensation that his lover was giving him. Castiel brought the crop down again over Jimmy’s pick fluttering hole.

 

“Four, sir thank you,” Groaned Jimmy, his cock leaking precum, he tried to gain friction to ease his torment, but it was no use.

 

“You're so, good for me baby, what a sweet boy remembering his manners.”

 

Castiel brought the crop down again on the right and left cheek; Jimmy ass was ablaze he could feel the heat radiating.

 

“Please sir, more,” Groaned Jimmy, drool dripping from his mouth, on to his chin. Eyes glazed over his fingers gripping tightly around the bench.

 

Castiel slapped the crop down again the red hand the same crimson colour as his sub’s backside. He rubbed the flesh and soothed the fire.

 

“Five sir, thank you,” Yelled Jimmy, his eyes glazed over his face flushed.

 

“So good for me, baby, amazing,” Castiel praised his boy.

 

Six and seven rained down like shooting stars and Jimmy yelled into them. Dean looked on with awe hard in his pants, wanting to touch but that’s what got Jimmy on the bench in the first place.

 

The crack of the crop vibrated around the room and drove into Jimmy’s bones and settled there.

 

“Eight, thank you, sir,” He yelled, trying to gasp for breath.

 

“Colour Jimmy please,” Castiel checked in running his fingers through sweat-drenched hair.

 

“Green, sir, please,” Though he had no clue what he was begging for anymore.

 

Castiel lapped up the sweat that pooled around Jimmy’s neck and moaned into his skin.

 

“You taste divine baby, so good for me,”

 

Castiel’s rock hard cock and balls swung low and heavy, but he gave them little notice. He was a master of denial until he took care of his boys. Castiel brought down the crop, switched to the thighs and ass. Giving more than the predicted ten, but he knew what his boy could take.

 

“Nine, sir thank you,” Jimmy hissed, trying to break free of his leather prison.

 

“One more sweet boy, think you can manage that?”

 

“Yes, sir I can be your good boy,” Jimmy sniffed, tears leaking from his eyes, his face damp, his body shivering from the tension.

 

Castiel brought the hand crop down once more, and he throws it on to the floor, with a clatter.

 

“Ten, thank you, sir,” Jimmy slurred,

 

“So good for me baby boy taking your punishment,”

 

Castiel undid the leather straps and helped Jimmy to his feet. His lover was shaky, so he helped him to the bed. He was rubbing at Jimmy's wrists and ankles, getting the blood flow back. Kissing and nuzzling each appendage gently.

 

“Lay on your back baby,” Castiel instructed.

 

“Dean come over please,” Castiel ordered.

 

Castiel went over to the draw and got one of the cock cages out. He brought it back and showed Dean how it fit. It was plain silver and had a hole in the front so Jimmy could pee if needed.

 

“I won’t be here all the time so he will have to use the bathroom. When I’m at home, I will control that, and he won’t be able to come for a week.”

 

Castiel then rummaged in the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out. Castiel nudged Jimmy's legs wide, so he had access. He was roughly prepping Jimmy’s crimson hole and coating his slender index finger with copious amounts of lube. Castiel spread Jimmy’s ass and gently slid silently into warm heat. 

 

Jimmy moaned, his head thrown back, his plush lips parted. Castiel drank from his lovers’ lips like a man lost in the desert, sucking and nipping, lapping his delicate flavour up, like it was nectar from the gods.

 

“I could drink you all night baby boy,”

 

Castiel’s cock dripped down Jimmy’s ass. Castiel pushed two fingers, pulsing in and out in quick succession.

 

“Hands and knees baby,” Castiel barked, and Jimmy was swift to obey.

 

Jimmy groaned. His head down resting on the bed his ass in the air. His aching cock, so hard, it almost pained him. A sliver of a smile stole over Castiel’s kissed bruised lips as he slicked up his cock. Jimmy tried to move his hips backwards searching for friction. A sharp smack ricocheted off the walls, and a low deep growl disturbed the peace.

 

“No boy, you take what I give,”

 

“Yes sir,” Jimmy stammered sobbing.

 

Dean whimpered his hands going white clinging on to his chair. Castiel’s laser eyes zeroed on him, and he tipped his head slightly.

 

“Baby boy what’s your colour?” Castiel cooed soothingly.

 

“Green, sir,” Dean gasped out.

 

“I want you to watch Dean, can you do that for me?”

 

“I can, sir,”

 

“Good boy,”

 

Castiel ran his hand down Jimmy’s back and lined his throbbing cock into tight wet heat.

 

“Shit baby, always so tight for me, so damn hot,”

 

Castiel grabbed on to Jimmy’s narrow hips, and he knew there would be delectable bruises for him to admire in the morning.  He started a brutal pace and did not let up.

 

“Fuck me, sir, harder please,” Shouted Jimmy, in pure bliss.

 

“Fuck. Don’t I give my good boys what they need and want?”

 

“Yes, sir harder,”

 

Castiel positioned his hips, and his cock slid, deliciously catching on Jimmy's rim. He tried to hit Jimmy’s g-spot not always possible, but he aimed for it anyway. Castiel felt like he was burning up, Jimmy under him, pliant calling for him, red and flushed.

 

Jimmy was making little huffing noises and crying out in pleasure, arching his back when Castiel hit his prostate, the electricity zinged through his veins. It made his body light up like the fourth of July. He could not come, but he wanted to so badly.

 

Castiel could feel the crescendo of his orgasm, rush over him like, softly fallen snow, and then heat up to an explosive tornado. Yelling Jimmy’s name in rapture his come warming his boy's channel. Pulling out gently, he pulled his lover to the side. Tears streamed down Jimmy's face, his red cock trying to strain in the cage.

 

“Hush, beautiful, you're taking your punishment so well, my good boy,”

 

“Please I need to come, sir, please,” Begged Jimmy, who was shaking, in his Doms arms.

 

“Be a good boy for me, baby, rest let me take care of you,”

 

Suddenly ‘Red’ got yelled out, and Castiel turned in an instant to Dean slumped in his chair. Jimmy shot up weakly, and Castiel scrambled off the bed. A visible wet patch soaked his sweat pants.

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Dean mumbled over and over his eyes closed and tears flowed down his pale face.

 

“Hey, come back to me sweetheart,” Castiel grasped Deans cheeks and made sure he was with him. “What went wrong tell me?”

 

“I came, and I was bad,” Cried Dean in despair.

 

“Baby, look at me, I never told you, not to come, my good boy,”

 

Castiel swung around and looked with a nervous glance at Jimmy. The older man suddenly realised he needed to act before things got far worse. Castiel scooped Dean up from the chair and settled him into Jimmy’s waiting arms. He rushed over to the little fridge and grabbed juice boxes and chocolate bars.

 

Jimmy nuzzled into Dean and sighed. Dean giggled slightly as Jimmy’s breath tickled him. Sucking on their apple juice boxes and munching on their treat, bliss on their damp, flushed faces. Castiel realised his error of judgment that he could not keep them apart. He had isolated Dean, and that was not fair.

 

Castiel ran a bath, and they both helped Dean, into soothing waters. Loving the quiet moments, that he could indulge in the care, and love he felt for his boys. Rubbing a warm wet cloth over, soft worn skin, and kissing cherry, lips. Murmuring praise, and dedication, his heart trapped into their very souls, of sweet green meadows and blue summer sky’s.

 

Getting the boys out and drying them, making sure he brought Dean upstairs. Both wrapped up near the fire. Castiel cleaned the room and restocked the fridge. He settled down for the night next to his boys, to be cherished, in a warm, homely bubble of their making.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update I have so much going on. I doubled checked stuff but let me know anyway... With kindness. I need that at the moment love you guys xxx


	36. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean digs into the boys past and he gets a visit from Castiel's handler.

Over the next week, everything seemed to settle back into normality. Castiel went back to work and would cook for them when he got home. They would watch a movie, talk or read before going to bed. Jimmy looked after Dean, taking him for walks, or out shopping. Jimmy also had his job and did that on his down times.

 

One particular night Jimmy had been busy with a new client and looked exhausted, and Castiel also looked worn thin. Dean told them to go to bed early, and he would read. They forgot the monitor and that pleased him. Getting his laptop out knowing he would not be disturbed. The boys were heavy sleepers, nothing short of a lightning strike would wake his lovers.

 

Dean started to search, for the name Krushnic. He thought his boyfriends forgot some of the time how good he was with computers. With how deep he could explore the internet without leaving a ghost trail. Dean happened upon Castiel’s confidential files they had rubbish protection. So, he made a new virus protector and firewall. It took three hours, but at least he knew his boyfriend was safe.

 

Dean was thirsty for any information even if it meant a red backside. He found that the Krushnic name had been linked to several gang-related murders, money laundering and drug trafficking. There was an article about Castiel, and Jimmy's parents being killed in a car crash, the police suspected it was not accidental. Dean knew it was his lovers’ parents. Emmanuel looked the spitting image of the boys, Rachel their mom not so much.

 

Castiel and Jimmy always skirted around the subject of their background. Even though they knew the full story about his history, they did not trust him, and it pained him.

 

Dean found articles about Gabriel, the cousin who ran the gang. Gabriel was Billy’s boss which shocked him. Dean wondered what the phone callers’ intentions were. Was he still in danger? After all, Alastair could be plotting his revenge from the corner of his dank prison cell.

 

Glancing at the clock on the wall he groaned, realising the sun would be up soon. So, he shut the laptop down and snuggled into his covers and tried to sleep. Jimmy wanted to wake him, later in the morning but he groaned in protest.

 

 

 

 XxXxXxXxxXx

 

 

 

Andrea arrived and made Dean breakfast while Castiel bustled and fussed over his young lover.

 

“Dean, I won't be back until late but use your codes if you need me. Andrea will call if anything is wrong and take your meds.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and made grabbing hands towards his lover who was struggling with his ice blue tie. Castiel grinned, and Dean tied it for him, giving him a tender kiss.

 

“Babe, I will be fine I promise, now go, or you will be late,”

 

“Okay, but any issues call. I love you,”

 

“Love you to Cas,”

 

Andrea stood by Dean and hid her laughter behind her hand. Then Jimmy rushed in looking dishevelled.

 

‘ _Here we go again’_ Dean mumbled under his breath.

 

“Sweetie, be safe okay, call if you need me.”

 

“Jimmy this is an important meeting why does it look like you slept in your suit?”

 

Deans apple green eyes frowned at his best friend.

 

“I was rushing about and, but…”

 

“Jimmy calm. Now have you got your lunch that Cas made you?”

 

Jimmy huffed and nodded pulling Dean in for a kiss.

 

“Good now, go, or you will be late, see you later, and I love you.”

 

“Love you too sweetie,”

 

Dean shook his head and laughed. “There hopeless, no clue where they would be without me,”

 

Andrea giggled. “It was like having two identical tornados fly through the room. Now let’s get you ready for the day.”

 

Dean sat on the bed after Andrea changed it. His back hurt and he felt tired. Talking to his mom, he then started to look for a college course for Jimmy. He was sure his boyfriend would do better with interior design; he was not happy. Castiel did not always notice until the last moment, so he needed to talk with him first.

 

Around ten the doorbell rang, and Andrea came into his room.

 

“Dean a gentleman is at the door. He said you know him? Steven Steer, Castiel’s handler, he sent this card?”

 

Dean looked at the card, and he nodded. “Let him in, its fine honey,”

 

Andrea nods and brings the tall dark-haired man into the room.

 

“Shall I get tea and cake?” Andrea looks between the two men.

 

“Yes, please. I also need my meds, sweetie, thanks,” Dean smiled back at his friend.

 

Steven's the same height as his boyfriends, with jet black hair and hazel eyes. His face set with worry lines, but it's open and pleasant. He holds out his hand, and Dean takes it.

 

“Dean, how are you doing?”

 

“Well, recovering, nice to be home,”

 

“I bet it is. Castiel found it hard when you were in the hospital.”

 

Andrea brings the tea and cake in and shuts the door behind her.

 

“Dean, the reason I’m here is that you secured Castiel’s files,” Steven says with an air of amusement.

 

Dean huffs, “Well shit guess I’m in deep trouble,”

 

“On the contrary, even some of our best guys can’t figure a way around your work. How long did it take you?”

 

Dean looks vexed. “What that little thing? Three hours. I mean not my best work, but it should hold,”

 

Steven raises his eyebrows in wonderment. “Well, Dean that’s amazing. Three hours and no one can get past it. That’s not your best work; we would love to see what you can achieve on a good day.”

 

Deans mouth hangs open in shock. Steven laughs and pats his hand.

 

“We want to offer you a job. We know you're sick, but Castiel’s files are valuable and one of the reasons you’re in this condition. We want you to look after them, and once a month one of our guys will work with you and see how you're doing. They want to learn from you, Dean.”

 

Dean starts to tear up and rubs at his eyes. Steven smiles softly and hands him a box of tissues.

 

“Dean you’re not hopeless because your disabled, your mind is sharp, and this proved it. We can’t let you go; we want you.”

 

“Yeah, I can do that. I guess you have to tell Cas?”

 

“Yes, but I will ease him into it,”

 

“Damn he’s not going to be pleased,”

 

“I have to go, but we have your details. We will contact you and set up a meeting here.”

 

“Thanks, Steven, nice to see you again,”

 

“Take care Dean,” Steven tips his head and wanders out of the room. He can hear him talk to Andrea and she comes in to see Dean.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, I got a little emotional, but I will be fine.”

 

“Good, you need to sleep, get some rest,”

 

“Great idea,” Dean settled down, and for the first time since waking up in the hospital, he felt pressure ease off his chest.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

A couple of nights later Castiel comes into Deans room. Grabbing a chair dark blue eyes look at him, with calculation. Clearing his throat, he picks at imaginary lint and crosses his legs. 

 

“I had an interesting call with Steven today, can you tell me what you were doing going near my files?” The tone is thick steel, and there is no manoeuvre for error.

 

“I was protecting you, that’s what I do. That’s why I’m like this,” Dean shoots back, not looking at his boyfriend.

 

“Dean,” His name is soft and drawn out, and a hand was gently placed over his trembling fingers.

 

“Cas, I never looked, I would not do that,” Dean whispers, sadden that his boyfriend would even think that.

 

Castiel sighs and moves, sitting on the edge of the bed. His fingers kindly move across his stubbled chin and card through his hair.

 

“I know love, I trust you. They're impressed with you; I’m concerned,”

 

Deans eyes flash to his boyfriend his cheeks red, “It sounded like I was right back in your office when you accused me,”

 

Castiel grones, and his head tips on to Deans shoulder. “No, no, never. Not that. Please, not that.”

 

Dean feels his neck go damp and Castiel’s body shudders. Grabbing hold of his distraught lover, he strokes down his back and holds him.

 

“Hush, baby, it's okay I promise,”

 

“I-I let you down. How can you forgive me? I can’t forgive myself.”

 

“You always save me Cas. Helping me, keeping me safe. You're scared; you always act like an ass when you're scared. I get that now. I won’t do this job if it's going to make you feel like this,”

 

Castiel looks into Deans wide, honest eyes and shakes his head. “No, my sweet boy, you need this. The job it’s made you feel needed, wanted. Something neither me or Jimmy can give you.”

 

“You know me so well,” Dean sniffed burying his head into Castiel shoulder.

 

“I want you happy love but promise me don’t push yourself. Talk with Pam if you can’t talk with us,”

 

“Will you promise not to be an ass if you're worried?”

 

Castiel snorts, “Not sure I can love,”

 

“We all have our faults,” Dean kisses his boyfriend on the temple. “I can deal,”

 

Castiel leans his head on to Deans, peeks into battle worn orbs, and he knows that he and Jimmy put that look there. Had it always been present? He swallows thickly, and a single tear descends his tan face.

 

“I love you, Dean, please, believe me, sweet boy,”

 

Dean traces the lone tear with the pad of his thumb. “I know Cas; I love you too,”

 

They stay like that, breathing each other's air, drinking the sights in, seeking comfort, and solace in each other’s company. Castiel moves and a smile blooms on his pale face.

 

“I’m so proud of you Dean; I hope you know that,”

 

Dean beams back, not use to the praise but it makes his heart sing. The younger man feels warm like Castiel is the sun, and he glows in the heated rays.

 

“Thank you,”

 

Castiel nods and goes out, and Dean settles down with his book, feeling a sense of peace.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Castiel goes and finds Jimmy. His brother was sitting in their bed, tapping on his iPad. Blue eyes like laser beams lock on the dishevelled form of his lover. Raising his eyebrows at the despondent look on his brothers face. He finishes what he’s doing and lifts the covers.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“We need to talk.” Castiel mumbles sleep evident in his heavy voice.

 

“Now?” Jimmy enquires.

 

“No, but soon,”

 

Jimmy kisses Castiel. “Sleep sweetie, love you,”

 

Castiel is already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is coming to an end. No clue how many chapters left, but it won't be too many lol... She says.


	37. Open up your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Castiel have a talk to Dean, and they find out interesting news from Gabriel.

Castiel paced back and forth in the bedroom, like a caged animal. Jimmy looked on with an air of anticipation. He rolled his eyes after his lover continued the same path and stopped him abruptly.

 

“Talk, now,” Jimmy demands.

 

“Dean, we talked at the party. He told me he knew we loved him, but we did not have room in our hearts. Jimmy all this time and we…”

 

Jimmy grones and slumps on the bed. “I know, we’ve been projecting. I thought it was you, but it was both of us. Dean could never take that leap to trust us, to be with us completely because we put up a barricade.”

 

“What do we do Jimmy?” Castiel asked his face white as swirling fog.

 

“Okay one, we let Dean stay here as a friend and look after him. Two, we send him back to his family. Three we let him into our hearts and our souls."

 

Castiel gives a shiver and sits down hard on the floor. “Can’t lose him Jimmy, not you or Dean. I love you both so damn much. I thought he was dead; it was like a part of my heart was missing, like someone had stabbed me a-and I was bleeding.”

 

“Same here. We do love him, we have never shown it. Dean does not want bedrooms or money he wants our love and, and devotion. Look how he was in the playroom. We need him as much as he needs us. Let’s talk to Pam both of us and come up with a plan of action. First, we need to talk this out and tell him we realise it's our mistake. But I have the best idea.”

 

A small smile spreads on Castiel’s face, like the first rays of sunrise.

 

“I love your ideas baby,”

 

Dean trapped on the lower floors could only wait for his lover's in the den. He looked up with something akin to fear and both their stomachs clench. Jimmy reaches for his lover and best friend. Castiel sits by Dean, resting his head on his knee.

 

“Dean, we love you, and we are so thankful that you came into our lives. Every time I see you my heart skips, and I feel the wings of a thousand bees buss in my veins. Your amazing baby, so good for me, looking after both of us. They say you only have one soulmate in this life, but that's a pure fallacy because I have two.”

 

“I agree, Dean when you breezed into my life, I knew something was missing. You bring the child out in me. Cassie can be too serious."

 

Dean giggles and Castiel grabs both of his boys’ hands and entwines them.

 

“You both have a part of my heart. I was scared to give it to you Dean. But I knew you would look after it and I trust you with my life and Castiel’s. Your one of the bravest people I know. You risked your life for the people we hold dear. You're strong and, loyal, and so god damn beautiful. It shines from your very soul, and I know if we could see it, we would be blinded by its brilliance. I love you Dean Winchester with everything I have.” 

 

Dean could not stop the tears from flowing. The boys hugged him and whispered their love reverently into his skin, into his heart, and imprinted it to his mind.

 

“We will tell you every day, so you know we speak the truth, never doubt our love for you sweet boy,” Castiel told Dean, carding his fingers through his boy's hair.

 

“Jimmy, I have something to tell you, and I don’t want you to get mad, but please listen okay,” Dean looked at his lover, with sparkling emerald eyes.

 

“I will listen to you, and if I feel cross, I will go and have a time out,”

 

“That’s fine baby,” Dean told his lover.

 

Dean handed Jimmy a folder. Andrea had helped him print the information out.

 

“I know Castiel’s loves both of us, but he sometimes does not notice issues with us unless we tell him. Jimmy, you’re not happy, not with the work you’re doing.”

 

Castiel looked perturbed glancing over at his brother. Yes, he had missed that, but Dean always knew.

 

Jimmy sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. “Don’t take this the wrong way sweetie, but I would go mad if I did not do anything but stay in the house all day,”

 

“I know baby, but your skills lie in a different field. When I first came into this house, I was amazed. All the rooms are done expertly. You aim at the person, not what you think a room should look like. Jimmy, please think about interior design. You can draw, use a computer. You could put the rooms from this house into a portfolio. The folder I handed you has college courses, and we could get someone to sit with me while you’re out.”

 

“You thought about this,” Jimmy looked surprised.

 

“I want you happy Jimmy. Doing something you would love and be amazing at. The firm can help you set up on the legal side, and I can design a webpage.”

 

“I will think about it, thank you, Dean,”

 

“I’m sorry I missed this Jimmy that you were sad,” Castiel looked like a kicked puppy.

 

“Hey Cas, it’s something that I’m good at picking up on; you have other skills.” Dean consoled the older man.

 

Castiel hugged Dean and kissed him on the nose. “Thank you for looking after him baby boy,”

 

“Always,”

 

“I think after that we deserve take-out. What would you boys like?”

 

Jimmy and Dean looked at each other and grinned.

 

“Pizza,” They both yelled in unison. They both feel about giggling. 

 

“And pie,” Dean added.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You always want pie baby. You have been a good boy so you can have some,”

 

Dean pumped his fist in the air, “Yes,”

 

Castiel laughed and shook his head. “Go choose what you want, and I will ring it in.”

 

Jimmy grabbed Dean's chair. The younger man held out his arms. Jimmy made car noises screeching around the corner.

 

“Children surround me,” Castiel shouted, but he had to grin.

 

The phone rang, and Castiel picked it up his smile stuck like glue on his face.

 

“Hey Cassie, its Gabe, you free to talk?”

 

“Yes, let me go into the office,” Castiel moved to the office and slipped the lock on the door, “Its fine Gabe I’m’ on my own now,”

 

“We have a problem, we found a mole, and they contacted Dean, he knows Cassie,”

 

“What! Are you sure cousin?” Castiel gasped, in horror.

 

“Yes, we extracted the information. I need to know what you’re going to do about it,”

 

“Shit, he’s never said a word. Never treated us any different still protected me.”

 

“Loyal and in love with both of your sweet asses then," Gabriel chuckled.

 

“Let me talk to Jimmy, and then I will call you? I don’t want this to set Dean back.”

 

“Cassie it was one of Alastair’s men, so don’t take too long,” Gabriel warned.

 

“Fuck! Don’t worry we will talk with him,"

 

“Perfect let me know,”

 

There was knocking on the door, and a small whine crept through the gap. “Cassie, why are you hiding in the office? We’re hungry.”

 

“Have to go Gabe. The boys need feeding,”

 

“Okay Cassie, keep safe,”

 

Castiel put the phone in the cradle and opened the door. Jimmy looked confused.

 

“It was the Archangel we will talk later. Let’s get back to Dean and enjoy our night,”

 

“Everything okay?” Jimmy asked in a more serious tone,

 

“It will be darling boy. Now come on,”

 

Later that night when Dean was in bed, Castiel told Jimmy the revelation that Gabriel had spilt down the phone.

 

“We need to talk to Dean, tell him everything,” Jimmy concluded, looking thoughtful.

 

“I agree it's about time, with what we planned, we need no more secrets.”

 

“Well just this tiny one,” Jimmy winked.

 


	38. In you we trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees Pam and has more tests at the hospital. Jimmy and Cas, tell Dean about their past.

Dean sat in Pam’s office knowing he needed to air this issue and who better than someone impartial like his therapist.

 

“How’s it going, Dean?” Pam smiled settling into her chair.

 

“Jimmy and Castiel told me they loved me. They had room in their hearts for me. I felt I would never get that part of them.”

 

“I can understand that their brothers, grew up together. You can never get between that bond. However, don’t for one minute think those two boys don’t love you.”

 

“Yeah, but they never told me about their upbringing. I found news about Cas and Jimmy's parents online, but I never told them,” Dean sighed looking down twiddling his fingers.

 

“How do you feel about that?”

 

“Ugh like, I’m poking my ungrateful nose into their business, but I wanted to know.”

 

“That’s a part of the human condition, but sometimes it can backfire and bite us in the ass,”

 

“I know, I wish they could trust me,”

 

“They do Dean, I have never seen to people rally around you as they did. I don’t think anyone could take them from your bedside not even Ellen,”

 

Dean laughed. “Mom told me, she’s taken them in as their sons, they call her mom to now,”

 

“It's great to have a family you have a good support structure Dean, utilise it.”

 

“I will. Mom wants me to come and stay and give the boys a break. I think that’s a great idea, though they will tell me they don’t need it. I also want to research the vacation some more.”

 

“This is all positive Dean. They have not had any respite, and even the most loving couples need it. You should be proud of yourself. I want to cut your time with me to once a fortnight. That does not mean you can’t come to me if you need to,”

 

“Thanks, Pam, I feel so much better in myself. There are days I can’t get out of bed, and my thoughts are dark. But the sunny days are longer now,” Dean grinned his eyes shining with happiness.

 

“Nothing in life is a quick fix; you have to work at it, Dean. On those days and we are all allowed them; it does not mean you're weak or wrong. Write a note to the boys even if it’s a short sentence how you feel, try and get your feelings.”

 

“I will try I promise,”

 

“Good now let’s get you back to Benny and back to those tests you need,”

 

“I’m keeping my fingers crossed that I won’t need this oxygen tank for much longer,”

 

“Good luck with that. Benny here's your boy back, tell the boys he’s been good for me.”

 

“Hey,” said Dean. “I’m always good,”

 

Pam winked, and Benny chuckled. “Come on brother let’s get you for them x-rays.”

 

Dean was exhausted when he got home. The doctors wanted to monitor his oxygen levels when he was off the tank, to see if he could hold his own. Dean needed to do this at different times of the day and night. But for now, sleep was a priority. Dean gave all the relevant information to Benny to pass on to his boyfriends when they got back home before he crashed.

 

Jimmy and Castiel took it in turns to sit with Dean during the times he was off the tank to keep an eye on him. The ones during the night were the hardest. Jimmy got cranky with little sleep, and Castiel who was used to it was worried about his boys.

 

It was one such night when Jimmy was up with Dean and thought he needed to go back on the tank. Castiel was woken to Jimmy’s grumblings and Deans insistent moans that he did not need to go back on to the oxygen. The older man wandered downstairs and into Deans room. Castiel looked at the monitor which read that his boyfriends’ saturations were ninety-two per cent and Castiel told Jimmy to stop worrying.

 

Castiel was ordering his brother to get them cups of hot chocolate. Castiel soothed Dean, scratching his head with his blunt nails. Dean had his hair cut shorter but left it long enough so that his boyfriend could play with it still. Castiel loved Deans' hair, twining his finger through it, soothing his boy.

 

“You need to try and sleep love,” Castiel kissed Deans nose and laughed when his face adorably scrunched up, reminding him of his little counterpart.

 

“Jimmy worry’s Cas and…” Deans green eyes reflected hesitation. The older man hummed in recognition.

 

“I will have words love,”

 

Jimmy walked in with steaming mugs of hot chocolate, and they sat in comfortable silence, their chilled hands pleasantly heated with the warming drink.

 

“Guys, I’m going to stay with mom and dad for a week, I can’t wait, and Pam said it would do me good,”

 

Dean waited for the explosion, but none came. Castiel raised his dom brow as Dean called it and looked over lazily at his brother.

 

“I think that would be a great idea Dean. You have not spent much time with them since coming out of the hospital. It’s important that you reconnect.”

 

Jimmy nodded his agreement. “Tell us when you want to go and, we will sort the travel details. I can go with you and then come back; it’s not an issue.”

 

“I-I can travel by my self-guys,” Dean told his lovers.

 

Jimmy looked up and squinted. “No, you won’t. I will take you and bring you back.”

 

“Okay Jimmy,” Whispered Dean, pleased that he would not be alone for the trip.

 

Dean snuggled down to sleep, Castiel swopping places with Jimmy on the cot bed, and they all soon fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

The next day Dean made plans to go and visit his mom and dad, and Castiel made sure the private jet was available for him to use. It would be so much comfortable with Deans issues. Jimmy started to pack all of Deans belongings and medications.

 

The boys wanted to talk to their boyfriend before he departed. Castiel cooked burgers with Deans help and homemade fries. There was even pie, and Dean knew there was something up, he did not get treats like this every day.

 

“Guys, what’s up? I’m only going for a week, and you both look mopey. This is the second time I’ve had pie this week, and that’s not normal even if I've been good.”

 

Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean on the forehead. “Always to smart and observant my sweet boy. Before you go, we need to talk to you about something, and it's not going to be easy for us.”

 

“Yeah, I-I find it, hard sweetie,” Jimmy huffed out a breath and ran his fingers harshly through his dark hair.

 

“Jimmy love go change into something comfy, and we will meet you in the den,” Castiel stated softly.

 

“Sure, I can do that,”

 

Dean and Castiel washed and dried, and the older man spoke.

 

“Dean have you thought any more about the job offer?"

 

“I like the idea, the fact that I can feel useful.”

 

“We can’t tell Jimmy everything, but we need to tell him your working for me,”

 

“I can do that sir,” Dean gave his boyfriend a lop-sided smile.

 

“Such a good boy for me Dean, could not ask for anyone better,” Castiel beamed. “Now, let's go and wait for Jimmy in the den,”

 

Dean realised this talk would be serious he had seen Castiel and Jimmy and their reactions. The two brothers sat on the brown couch and Jimmy slipped his socked feet underneath him and laid his head on Castiel’s lap. Castiel was absentmindedly stroking his fingers through Jimmy’s short raven locks.

 

Castiel cleared his throat and turned stormy blue eyes upon Dean. Though his features were soft in the dim light of the reading lamp and his pink lips pursed with trepidation.

 

“Dean, you received a phone call; it was about our heritage. Knowing you as I do, you would have researched the name Krushnic. And even done cursory research on myself and Jimmy’s background.”

 

Jimmy looked up through thick black eyelashes and inky blue eyes, sweeping Deans face for a hint of a problem he found none.

 

Dean sat straighter and looked on at his two lovers. He smiled and sighed, and reached out his hand to give comfort to the two brothers’ knowing they would need reassurance from him.

 

“I did a search but did not dig; it was not my place. If they had called again, then I would have alerted you. I told Benny and Andrea to be wise when I was at the hospital or here at home. No one bothered us; I thought nothing of it just someone causing hassle.”

 

“Gabriel rang telling us someone had rung; he’s sorting the issue. You have nothing to worry about no one will hurt you there dare not. Dean, you are under our protection I hope you understand what that means,” Castiel growled out he grasped Deans hand firmer, eyes, glinting with murderous intent.

 

Dean had to gasp for breath, but he nodded. “I-I do sir, you, and Jimmy, my family. I feel safe.”

 

“Our mom and dad were oddballs; they did not want association with the Krushnic name. They found ‘God' but in the fire and brimstone sense. We got moulded into perfect models, what they perceived as godly. We had to study regularly school work or the Bible. If we did wrong, we were hit or went without food. We had no comfort but each other and Cas, he was my comfort. We grew closer has two brothers should never do but, we loved each other and grew in strength from that.”

 

Jimmy shook his head his shoulders bend forwards tears trickled down his face. Castiel hushed and kissed him, and he snuggled into his brother.

 

“I-I made the mistake of telling my mom I was gay, and they locked us up in the attic. Gabriel, we had contact with him and that side of the family. He was going to meet us so we could get away. Mom and dad were sending us to gay camp, one that would beat it out of us. Jimmy would never survive that, and I needed him safe.”

 

“Hey Cas, Jimmy if this is too much…” Dean whispered holding his lovers’ hands trying to hold back the shudders and tears of sorrow that his beautiful boyfriends had to suffer so much.

 

“No, darling boy I-we need to tell you." Castiel took a deep breath and continued. "Gabriel took us in. Then we went away to college. Jimmy did business and accounting I did law. Then when I knew Jimmy was safe, I went away to war. Graduated and finished law school early. I was young and foolish trying to punish myself I know that now. I came back broken, but I found you two. Both of you sow my wounds back to gather; give me something worth fighting for.”

 

“Thank you for telling me your story; I know that can’t have been easy,”

 

“Sweetie, you told us, you laid your soul bare for us and yet we never trusted you, not with our secrets. You have never done anything to break that trust. You sit here now after we tell you we belong to a crime family and you still want us, love us, care for us. God Dean, we don’t deserve someone as precious as you.”

 

“Jimmy stop,” Dean mumbled flushing red. “It's not about deserving. I’m just glad we have each other and that we are on the same page.”

 

Castiel wiped at his eyes and sniffed. “We promise you that we are Dean. You’re our everything baby boy.”

 

Dean managed to get out of the chair and snuggled up with his lovers. They cuddled under the blanket and laid there just enjoying each other. Three hearts were beating as one for the first time.

 


	39. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes away and Castiel and Jimmy search for a ring. They stop off at the hospital to talk to Pam first.

Dean went to his parents the following week. Jimmy flew with him and came back a couple of days later. Castiel and Jimmy met up with Gabriel at his home in the country. They had not seen their cousin for some time, and it was nice to catch up.

 

They talked about Dean and his safety and the surveillance on Alastair’s men. Only a few were left and loyal to him. Gabriel promised to take them down. His network was in tatters, and he had no fighting power, his bloody reign was nearly over.

 

The boys missed Dean, but it was nice to have space. They had a meeting with Pam. It was important that it went well before they made the next leap with their boyfriend. The brothers travelled the two hours to the hospital and went to see the therapist.

 

Pam grinned and ushered them into the bright room, and they sat down on the black leather chairs available.

 

“So, what brings you here today boys?” The therapist questioned her eyebrow raised waiting for an answer. 

 

Jimmy spoke first feeling a connection with Pam with all the sessions he had been to with Dean.

 

“We want to talk to you about Dean, we had a question we want to ask and needed to know it won't set him back, that he’s ready for it.”

 

“Oh, yes and what would that be?” Pam glanced between the two men and rolled her eyes. “I can’t help guys unless you tell me, but I think I can read between your tight lips. You want to ask Dean to marry one of you?”

 

“Yes, well both of us, but legally it will be Cas, he’s the dom in the relationship it should be him, I want it to be him,” Jimmy smiled serenely.

 

Castiel squeezed Jimmy's hand and entwined their fingers together.

 

“Dean won’t get sick; he loves you both more than words can say.”

 

“I realised that I had not let Dean in here,” Castiel tapped on his chest, “I was holding him at arm's length, scared of getting hurt. I was causing him pain, letting him think I did not love him, that he did not have me one hundred per cent.”

 

“You both grew up close, that bond is not easy to penetrate Castiel, Dean realised that,” Pam spoke softly.

 

“I-I know, but when we started this with Dean, I had fallen for him, from the start knew he was special. All three of us have a bond; we complete each other,”

 

“You have always been the strong one Castiel. Watching out for Jimmy, and Dean. Who looks after you?”

 

Castiel smiles, like the suns, broke through after a cloudy day. “I love Jimmy, but my amazing green-eyed boy. Dean cooks for me; he makes sure I have lunch; he makes sure I'm loved and cared for. He wraps me in his embrace like a comfort blanket every day. I may be the dom, but Dean is the carer of this little family.”

 

Jimmy’s eyes sparkle, and he nods his head. “Yeah, I agree. Dean gives us something we were missing. Comfort and, care. We laugh more, joke more. I-I was surviving before, but now I feel alive,” Jimmy grinned like he’d found the cure for all the world’s problems.

 

Pam leant forward and tapped her leg. “It's good that you now feel able to talk to me about this you struggled at the start. Open and honest is the best policy boys. Communication is key for any relationship.”

 

“I agree, we have no secrets, well a tiny one,” Castiel laughs.

 

“We’re getting the ring today. Pam, can I ask? Why do we not see much of Deans little side anymore?” Jimmy blurted out, face flushed red.

 

“Ah, Deans, been talking and getting all his past traumas out. His little side was him bottling everything up. I’m not saying he won’t pop up if he’s stressed out, but I have a feeling you won’t see much of little Dee in the coming months.”

 

“Thanks, Pam, for talking to us today,” Castiel gets up and shakes the therapist's hand.

 

“Both of you come and see me, sooner rather than later.”

 

“We will,” Jimmy chirped.

 

“I hope your planning goes well, take care boys,” Pam winked, and Cas and Jimmy left feeling much better than when they went in.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Jimmy and Castiel stalked the streets looking for jewellery shops. They wanted something different and did not think a box standard Mall store could offer that.

 

“Let’s look in this one Cassie,” Jimmy called with excitement in his voice, as he found a little shop down a back street.

 

“Sure, why not,” Shrugged Castiel getting tired of traipsing about, but determined to find a ring for them all.

 

The little store was nothing much to look at, red brick and a red and gold cover over the door. Rings and necklaces adorned the window nestled on red velvet cushions. The little door was black and crazed, and the gold bell rang cheerfully when they went into the premises. The shop was small but cosy. The inside bright and painted a soft golden yellow. It held glass cases and flowing shelves.

 

The men noticed at once the rings were different, not ordinary. Some made of wood, and stones such as fossils. Jimmy gazed was transfixed, and he knew this was the store for them.

 

A man with white paper hair walked through the thick blue curtain hanging from a doorway. Smiling at the two men he came over to them.

 

“Gentlemen welcome to Henley’s, what can I help you with today?”

 

Jimmy glanced over at Castiel unsure about the situation. “We need three engagement rings and three wedding rings. If you can’t, we quite understand,”

 

Castiel’s voice had never seemed so small and lost to Jimmy, so he stood behind his brother for support.

 

“Gentlemen let me put your mind at rest, I do not discriminate. I am vastly open-minded. I happen to be married to my two best friends. Now, what kind of ring are you looking for?”

 

Castiel looked and Jimmy, and he nodded, he pulled himself back to full height and grinned at the man. “My names Castiel and this is Jimmy; we need a ring for out boyfriend Dean. Can we show a picture?”

 

“Sure, that could help?”

 

Castiel fished his phone out and handed it to the other man.

 

“Aww I see, I may have just thing for you. I am an old romantic though at heart.”

 

The old man went to a tray at the back of the store. He placed six rings on a red velvet tray and brought them over. The two men breath caught as they observed the rings.

 

These are the Pulsar black ceramic wedding and engagement bands. The Wedding band is bigger fitting snug with the engagement band. Both have sapphire and emerald opal inlay. You can have an inscription placed inside. I saw your young man’s eyes and your blue orbs and I could none resist showing you these.”

 

“T-these amazing Cassie,” Jimmy gasped, stroking the ring with his index finger. Please, I need this, so unique like our love,"

 

Blazing blue eyes bored into his soul, and he could not say no. He wanted these rings just as much as Jimmy. Swallowing the lump that stuck in his throat, Castiel tried to clear his voice.

 

“We will take them, and we will think of the inscription. At the moment it’s a little too much,” Castiel wiped at his eyes.

 

“I understand boys; you have time. I can mark them here at the store.”

 

“We’re asking Dean in a couple of weeks, he's been sick and wanted him rested when he comes back from his travels.”

 

“You have time then, no rush, it's important you get this right,” The old man told them both.

 

“I think we need to see a certain redhead,” Castiel chuckled. “We need true inspiration."

 

Jimmy laughed joyfully. "I agree with you Cassie, let me ring her,” Jimmy slipped out of the store, and Castiel handed the man his credit card.

 

“You both look happy,” The man observed.

 

“I think for the first time in our lives we are,”

 

The old man placed a knobbed hand on top of Castiel’s hand.

 

“Good for you,”

 

Castiel went out of the little shop. The warming sun seemed brighter, and the air had a hint of giddiness. The older man had never felt so complete in his life, and it could only get better.

 

“So, we’re off to Charlies then?” Castiel arched his eyebrow.

 

“Sure are, Dorothy’s cooking curry, and we need to pick up wine and dessert,”

 

“We can do that,” Castiel stopped and looked around seeing no one he grasped Jimmy’s hand and kissed it. “I love you,”

 

“I love you too, sap,” Jimmy winked.

 

Castiel walked by Jimmy, laughing at one of his terrible jokes stepping towards a new adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the boys need to reconnect in a sexy way. So, not long to go but I need to get my head into a threesome. :-)


	40. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets good news. The boys show Dean some love.

Dean sat with Benny waiting to see the doctor. Jimmy had a meeting with a counsellor at the local college, and Castiel had a meeting at work.

 

“Don’t look so nervous brother bet you its good news,”

 

Dean wiped the sweat off his hands on to his jeans and sighed.

 

“Hope so dude,”

 

“Tell you what; I’ll get you pie if its good news,”

 

Benny laughed at the dirty look his friend gave him. “Okay Dean, don’t kill me where I sit, you can have your pie,”

 

“Set Jimmy onto you Benny if you withhold my pie,” Grumbled Dean.

 

Benny snorted, “Jimmy’s a kitten,”

 

“Andrea then,” Smirked Dean.

 

Benny held his hands up, “Ok no more threat’s I’ll get you two slices of pie,”

 

Dean giggled and knocked Benny’s arm. “At least I took your mind off it.”

 

“Dean would you come through now,” Doctor Hash called.

 

Benny pushed Dean through to the office and left him while he had his appointment.

 

“So, Dean, how’s life?” The doctor looked up and smiled.

 

“I went away to mom and dads. I missed the boys though. Trying to work this vacation but still stuck.”

 

“Whys that?” The doctor asked.

 

“There so many places I want to go,” Dean whined, and the doctor laughed.

 

“Can I make a suggestion?”

 

“Sure, Dean shrugged,

 

“Make a list of your top three destinations. Then the top three likes of you and the boys. For instance, it’s no good going to the beach if two of you dislike it.”

 

“Ugh, great idea doc,”

 

“Now, your blood's are getting back to normal. Pam told me you're doing well in her therapy. Castiel and Jimmy have moved you to the physio centre.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think they trusted yours after what happened.”

 

“I agree, she’s no longer here. But I heard back from them, and you’re doing well Dean.”

 

“I have bad and good days doc.”

 

“Dean, you will be battling with this for the rest of your life, but you're stubborn I can’t see this holding you back,”

 

Dean snorted. “Nope, not my style.”

 

“I like patient’s that never give up. Remember if you do take two steps back, don’t let that knock you back; it’s a fact of life.”

 

“Yeah, Pam’s been talking about it.”

 

“Dean I feel you can come off the oxygen. We will keep an eye on infections. I think I will put you on asthma medication and see how you respond to that for now.”

 

“That's the best news Doc, thank you,”

 

“Like I said your lungs had damage. I like your progress, but you need to keep an eye on everything. Even a cough could cause issues. I have some material for Castiel to read so he can keep an eye on things,”

 

Dean had to laugh. The doctor knew his boyfriend to well.

 

“Thanks, doc,”

 

“I will see you in three months, Dean, unless anything comes up in the meantime,”

 

Benny came to fetch him, and they went for lunch. The large Cajun placed two slices of pie in front of him and winked. Dean took a picture of the pie and sent it off to his boyfriends with the caption of ‘I think I love Benny more.’ Jimmy sent a heart emoji and a thumbs up.

 

“What the fuck,” Dean whimpered.

 

“What’s wrong sugar,” Benny asked looking vexed.

 

“Did you know they did a dom brow emoji?” Dean looked down at his screen in shock.

 

Benny laughed until he cried, and Dean just sat there looking unamused at his friend.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Dean sat on his bed, waiting for his boyfriends to come back from work. Benny had gone home much to his insistence that he could be left in the house for twenty minutes by himself.

 

Jimmy rushed in and frowned at Dean, marching up to him and looking around for his oxygen tank.

 

“Dean you need your tank why the hell have you not got it on,”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Jimmy I don’t need it,”

 

“I know you think you don’t need it; you will only get sick and end up in hospital,”

 

“Jimmy will you stop, it's not here, it’s at the hospital,”

 

“You left it! That was fucking careless. Don’t fret I have a spare.”

 

“Jimmy will you stop, I don’t need it,” Dean said indignantly.

 

“That’s it I’m getting Cassie your impossible,”

 

Dean scowled at his retreating boyfriend. _‘Hello, to you to Jimmy,’_

 

Castiel came in and bent down and kissed Dean on the cheek,

 

“How was your day baby boy?”

 

“At least someone asks,” Dean huffed, folding his arms and looking away.

 

“Jimmy, you pissed Dean off; what did you say?” Castiel growled at his brother.

 

“He won’t put his oxygen on,” Jimmy called through the door.

 

“Jimmy do you want time out?” Castiel asked not looking too pleased with the tantrum that his brother was throwing.

 

“He will get sick Cassie,” Jimmy hissed.

 

“Corner now Jimmy. Let us ask Dean how his day went before we cast aspersions on why he’s not got his tank with him,”

 

“Thanks, Cas, least someone’s listening. Doctor Hash says I don’t need it for now. I must keep an eye on colds and infections. He left these notes for you, so you have all the relevant information.

 

Castiel greedily scooped up the paperwork and held it to his chest like it was fragile.

 

“I will, go over these Dean, make sure we do everything correctly.”

 

“Wouldn’t expect anything less Cas,” Dean grinned at his overprotective boyfriend.

 

Castiel’s eyes darken slightly, and he grabbed hold of Deans chin.

 

“I feel we need to spoil our boy, though it seems Benny did that already,”

 

Dean whined and nuzzled into his doms hand. “Sir, please, m’ good boy,”

 

“Oh, I know sweetheart,” Castiel move's over to Jimmy who’s got his head propped on the wall.

 

“Baby, that’s enough for today. Deans being looked after but you have to listen, love,”

 

“Sorry, Cassie, sorry Dean,”

 

“Don’t let it happen again okay,”

 

“I-I won't sir,” Jimmy stammers, glad there was no harsher punishment coming his way.

 

“Jimmy after supper I want you both clean and, in our bedroom, waiting for me,” Castiel’s gravelly voice commanded.

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

“Good boy, now I need to start on supper,”

 

Jimmy came out of the corner and sat by Dean. “Sorry sweetie, I panicked.”

 

Dean nodded and pulled his boyfriend towards him and held the older man.

 

“I know babe, but everything will be okay. I'm not made of glass,”

 

“I-I keep seeing you in the hospital, broke and wires,” Jimmy struggled to get his words out.

 

Deans breath rushed out of him and held his boyfriend tighter.

 

“You have to talk about this shit babe, stop bottling it up,”

 

“I’ll call Pam I promise,” Jimmy whispered.

 

Dean smiled and kissed Jimmy’s forehead tenderly. “I’m here baby; I’ve not gone away,”

 

Jimmy snuggles into the warm embrace of his lover and sighed.

 

“I know, thank you for fighting,”

 

Dean looked down and closed his eyes, “Always,”

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Jimmy and Dean waited in the master bedroom. Dean had not been into the room since the incident. Nothing had changed, but it felt warmer than his almost clinical extension downstairs. Though he knew Jimmy had made a great effort in decorating the room, it still felt like a hospital room to him.

 

The two men lounged, looking into each other’s eyes, they did not touch for they had not been granted permission. Jimmy told Dean about his trip to the local college. Dean was ecstatic and glad that his lover had taken his views into account.

 

The door to the room opened with a snick the men looked over and saw Castiel stalk over to them.

 

“I’m having a shower, no touching, no clothes, be ready for me,” With that, he walked away.

 

Jimmy helped Dean with his sleep pants, and he turned the covers back. Dean sat with his legs half crossed, Jimmy knocking into him playfully. Castiel came back through to the bedroom his skin flushed from the heat of the shower. His black mop was sticking up, and the men traced the errant drips that spread down the man's chiselled torso.

 

Inky dark orbs that had salacious intentions, toned limbs crept with glided stealth over the rumpled bed — honing on his targets — Castiel, hummed at the naked delight of his two lovers. Their skin heated with lust, slightly shivering though the room was not chilled.

 

“Look at you, ready and waiting for me, simply delicious,” Castiel growled, the echo from deep in his chest.

 

Making sure Dean was in the middle of them, Jimmy scooched up on to his knees. Rings of black, eclipsing cornflower blue and waiting for the command that he could lavish love on to Deans skin.

 

“Jimmy it’s time we showed Dean, how much we worship him,” Castiel chuckled darkly.

 

Jimmy nodded and with great care whispered praise into his lovers’ skin. Castiel, started on Deans right side and nibbled and licked the pulse point behind his ear and trailed wet kisses down to his collar bone. Jimmy following his brother's pattern on the left side. Dean threw his head back and moaned, at his boyfriend’s ministrations.

 

They traced, their benediction hot and wet until they reached soft plump lips. Castiel teased Deans mouth open, and Jimmy moved closer. Two warm and probing tongues assaulted his mouth and sipped from the nectar. Taking their pleasure, gasping, and mapping out every crevice of the cavernous intrigue.

 

Panting they both stopped. Dean’s crystal emeralds exploded like galaxies and invoked a spell over the two men. His freckles were standing out like raindrops on delicate fauna. Castiel, kitten, licked each blemish and Jimmy, scratched his nails into Deans sandy brown hair.

 

“You're, a wonderment love, so amazing for us. Built like a god, but only we get to see and sample. Loyal, caring, treasured, we have you, Dean, never letting you go baby boy,”

 

Castiel spoke rhymes into Deans' ear, so he would never forget, always knew how they felt.

 

Deans cock was standing to attention, but he knew he could not touch, but he wanted his beautiful boyfriends to take him higher than the level of ecstasy he was sitting in now.

 

“Please, I-I need you both,” He cried out.

 

“We have you, sweetie,” Jimmy crooned.

 

Castiel gently pushed Dean back on to the stacked pillows and spread him out. Latching on to pink nipples lavishing his attention to the right as Jimmy attacked the left.

 

“Oh god,” Dean yelled arching his back.

 

The men nibbled, licked and blew hot air across the sensitive nubs until they were red and pebbled. Castiel pinched and tweaked, the nubs and electricity zipped down Deans torso.

 

“More, please,” Begged Dean, sweat dripping down his neck. Jimmy was gladly lapping the puddles that assembled in the hollow of his collar bone.

 

“Mmm, you taste divine sweetie,”

 

Jimmy and Castiel started to suck marks into Deans skin marking him, tiny bites, fingers indented, blooming bruises that made them proud. Pads of his thumbs searching their wondering works.

 

Castiel nuzzled into Deans hip's and kissed rose-tinted flesh. Tasting of vanilla and orange. Dean held on to Jimmy’s hair and Castiel’s firm arm. It was a wild roller-coaster ride, and he never wanted to get off.

 

Castiel continues the hot wet kisses down towards, his boy's enchanting thighs. His stubble was catching sensitive skin. Dean hissed in pleasure.

 

“Jimmy darling, I want you to prep yourself,”

 

Jimmy nods with enthusiasm and nearly falls off the bed in his haste to get the lube. Grabbing the bottle, he lays next to Dean and pours a generous amount on slender fingers. Reaching down to his quivering hole, he starts to push in with one finger. His breath hitches and he let’s out a startled moan. Deans tongue hangs out as he watches this rare treat before him.

 

Jimmy dives back in; his legs were shaking his fingers catch on his sensitive rim, sweat drips, down his forehead. Three fingers, get pushed in and out, gasping, his cock leaking pools of pre-cum.

 

“That’s enough Jimmy,” Barks Castiel. He turns to his green-eyed boy and strokes his fingers delicately down his strong face. “Your turn now baby,”

 

“Cas, I need you to please,” Whines Dean grabbing for his older lover.

 

“Hush now boy, I will take care of you. Don’t I always hum?”

 

Dean holds back a sob and nods. His cock is so hard it hurts, watching Jimmy did not help matters.

 

Castiel wastes no time and drizzles scandalous amounts of the translucent liquid on to his waiting fingers. Slowly circling his pink puckered hole, he slips the first finger in. Deans velvet walls greet him, and he moves back and forth, making room for another digit. The third finger slides in and Deans shaking from the need to cum, but he knows he can’t, won’t be allowed until his dom says so.

 

“Jimmy, I want you to ride Dean like a fucking cowboy. Then I will take our boy apart and put him back together,”

 

Jimmy’s short of breath, and he nods at the order. Turning he looks at his younger lover.

 

“Sweetie, you ready for me? Use your Safeword if you need me to stop,”

 

“Jimmy get on with it, fuck,”

 

Castiel slaps Dean on the leg making green eyes open wide.

 

“Be a good boy now Dean. Jimmy’s only looking out for you.”

 

“’m sorry please Jimmy take me,” Dean sobs now, tears transcend down his tan face.

 

“Shhh sweetie, I have you,” Jimmy coos.

 

Jimmy hovers over Dean, hands on his chest. Castiel lines his brothers’ hot cock up, and he slips, like silk into Deans greedy chamber. They both moan in pleasure and wait for their dom.

 

“Move, I want to watch you,” Castiel huffs, out, hand on his cock slowly stroking a path of release.

 

Deans hands meet Jimmy’s perfect, narrow hips, he holds on, his fingers digging into skin. Grunting Jimmy starts to move his thighs, as Deans delicious, cock, moves inside him.

 

Dean meets Jimmy’s movements and his hips piston up, his walls tight, gripping his boyfriend in caged bliss. He knows he won't last long, and he grabbles for Castiel’s hand. Dean turns his head to watch his dom; all walls have fallen, stripped bare seeing his boyfriend for the first time.

 

“Cas, please,” He begs.

 

Castiel moves forward, gripping his jaw, and taking what he needs — diving in with hot, wet kisses, biting and nipping, swallowing his lovers’ rapture.

 

“My boys, come for me,” Castiel booms out and starts to nibble on Jimmy’s earlobe. Gripping Dean tight, fingers entwined grounding him, never letting him go.

 

The rush of hot lava fills Deans veins, the buzz of, joy sings within his soul, the feeling creeps from his toes to his brain. He reaches euphoria. Gratification like a storm at sea washing over him as he shouts to the universe finding his nirvana. His place in the world, his home, with his blue-eyed angels.

 

Jimmy finishes at the same time panting; his hot pulsing seed spread over Deans' torso. He starts to mix it with Deans perspiration and feeds it to his boyfriend. Dean suckles on it greedily, and they hear a groaned inhale from there dom.

 

“Shit that’s fucking hot,” Castiel pants. “Move Jimmy,”

 

Jimmy moves to the side, still holding on to Dean and starts to kiss him, tasting his seed on his dancing tongue. Castiel settles in between the ridge of Deans bow legs.

 

“Colour baby boy,” Castiel askes, shakily.

 

Dean smiles so radiantly and strokes his hand through Castiel’s mattered hair.

 

“Green sweetheart.”

 

Castiel blushes at the endearment, and it does not escape Jimmy’s, nor Deans notice.

 

Castiel lines himself up, his cock so hard, it aches, so full he feels he will bust. Slowly he sinks in, waiting for the feeling of comfort that grips his cock. They both moan in tandem, gripping on to each other.

 

“I love, you so much my baby boy,” Castiel whispers slowly moving.

 

“Fuck, move please Cas,”

 

Castiel entwines their hands together, and they share the same breath the same heartbeat the same love. Jimmy kisses Castiel, and they nip and lap each other’s mouth until its spit-slick and rosy red.

 

“Move Cas please.” Dean gasps at the gentle intrusion.

 

Castiel drags his large cock, across Deans rim, making obscene noises. Tight walls, heat, and passion drive them closer to the edge. Castiel plunges in faster, there shared joy sparking alive, tiny electric pulses lighting up neuron pathways. Deans cock fills again, reaching his second climax.

 

“Dean cum for me baby, do it now,” Castiel growls like thunder booming around the heavens.

 

Dean screams oversensitive. His pleasure curls his toes, and his mind sings as he floats on golden clouds. 

 

“Oh god, fuck, I love you both,” Castiel calls as he fills Dean up with warm cum.

 

Flopping on his back, he looks at his tired, blissed out boys and grins. Getting up he cleans them and pulls a sheet over cherished skin.

 

“Sleep my darling boys we will shower later,”

 

Castiel gets no answer as he watches over his little family. Throwing his arm protectively over his boys he closes his tired eyes. Slipping into a peaceful sleep with a joyful smile on his face.

 


	41. The long song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Jimmy and Castiel sort the thorn in their side out. They ask Dean an important question.

Dean was out at the clinic when Jimmy got the call.  Gabriel sounded distressed and needed them to meet as soon as they could. Jimmy put a call through to the law firm and told his brother to meet him at their cousins. He knew they would have time before he would have to pick Dean up.

 

Jimmy drove as fast as he dared to Gabriel’s house, which was situated an hour away. Castiel’s car was already parked outside the single-story log mansion when he got there. Jimmy frowned and rushed in the side entrance.

 

Castiel was sat on the plush purple leather couch drinking a steaming beverage. He would guess tea, but you could never tell with his brother.

 

“How the hell did you get here before me Cassie?” Jimmy stood, arms folded pout evident.

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. “Excuse me, shall we start again, sweetheart?”

 

Jimmy shivered at the note of warning in his brothers’ tone.

 

“Sorry, Cassy how did you get here before me?”

 

“Mmm much better, sit please,”

 

Gabriel’s whiskey-coloured eyes looked between his cousins, and he grinned.

 

“Do you want a warm drink, Jimmy? Little on the nippy side today.”

 

“Yeah, that would be nice Gabey,”

 

Gabriel nodded and walked out leaving the door ajar.

 

“I was in the area, so that’s why I beat you. Nothing to concern you baby boy,”

 

“Ugh stressed, sorry,”

 

“I know, but you have to pick Dean up. Please don’t take your mood out on him,”

 

“I would never,” Jimmy huffed in indignation.

 

Gabriel came back with a tray of lemon and poppy seed cookies and a mug of hot chocolate.

 

“Fall seems to be coming early this year. Well, boys, the reason I called was our mutual friend Alastair. He’s had visitors from the remaining gang members. Let us strike now and end this.”

 

Castiel looked on and nodded. “I agree we can’t let Dean get hurt or anyone else for that matter. That man needs putting down.”

 

“Yeah, we need to strike no idea what the hell that sick fuck's got planned.”

 

Gabriel gave a wolfish grin. “Oh, boys I hoped you would agree. We gathered up his trolls and took them to Benny’s bunker. I will strike the heart of the beast later tonight; we have people on the inside of the prison.”

 

“We can get our hands dirty Cassie, please?” Whined Jimmy.

 

“Dean, Jimmy we can’t leave him.” The older man tapped tunelessly on his leg and narrowed his eyes. “Call Charlie if she can pick him up, then you can come,”

 

Jimmy jumped up and ran out of the room. Castiel ran his fingers through his thick mop. Sighing he sipped his sweet tea.

 

“I hope this will be the end of it cousin, that we can be free to plan our engagement.”

 

Is this why you’ve been putting it off, Cassie?” Gabriel enquired.

 

“Yes, I have been scared, look what happened last time,”

 

“Not this time cousin, I will see to this.”

 

“Remember when you use to play those pranks on people when we were kids?”

 

Gabriel snorted and nodded. “Guess I grew up kiddo.”

 

“Never,” Castiel winked,

 

Gabriel grinned and laughed. Jimmy flew back into the room.

 

“Charlie's picking Dean up, so can we go?”

 

“Yes, let us go and get payback for what those bastards did to our boy?” Growled Castiel who was looking black and deadly.

 

“You bet, I would love to. Come on Gabe; we need the Trickster.”

 

“Oh, this will be fun,” Gabriel giggled feeling young again grabbing his cousins’ arms.

 

 

XxxXxxXx

 

 

Dean lay his head on Charlie's lap and yawned. “Did they say I was sleeping over?”

 

“Nope, but slumber party,” Grinned his friend, “Right?”

 

Dean nodded. “Sounds good,”

 

Dorothy walked into the room and put a bowl of popcorn between them.

 

“Don’t stay up too late,” She placed a kiss on both Dean and Charlie's head.

 

They both fell asleep watching Lord of the Rings. Much later Dorothy came downstairs switching the television off. She ended up wrapping them up in a warm blanket and not wanting to disturb them. Sending a text to Castiel and Jimmy that Dean was safe, and they could pick him up later.

 

When Dean woke the next morning blurry-eyed, he saw the news report and knew his boyfriends were involved. Alastair was dead, and he felt so much safer than he had done before.

 

 

XxxXxxXx

 

 

Castiel grabbed his glasses and looked over his paperwork; he glanced at Jimmy who was tapping on his iPad.

 

“So, we have Jo, Sam, Bobby, Ellen?”

 

With amusement floating in his summer lit gaze Jimmy nodded.

 

“Yes, Cassie.”

 

“Cain, Collette, Chuck?”

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Cassie, we have everyone,”

 

Castiel frowned at the paperwork. “Are you sure?”

 

“Do you need time-out little brother?” Came Jimmy’s sharpen reply.

 

Castiel flicked his head back up and left his mouth hanging open, shocked at his boy coming out with such words.

 

“N-o fine we have everything ready.”

 

“Good, Deans at Charlie's so we can get ready. Garth is getting people on our side to set the lighting. Look Cassie don’t worry, he will say yes,”

 

“What if he says no?”

 

Jimmy snorted. “Dean won’t say no babe,”

 

“You don’t know that,” Castiel huffed.

 

“I do, he likes your pie too much to turn us down,”

 

Castiel laughed, “Not my looks and charm then?”

 

Jimmy looked thoughtful and winked,” Nope definitely your pie babe,”

 

“Come on darling boy lets go get dressed,”

 

“I hope he likes our suits,” Comments Jimmy.

 

“I think he will,”

 

The two men climbed the stairs and went to their closet. They had hung their new suits up. They laid them on the bed gently so not to crease them. Jimmy jumped in the shower first, and then Castiel joined him. Washing each other, they grabbed fluffy pink towels and dried off.

 

Jimmy donned a pair of pale blue silk panties. Castiel, a tight black boxer brief.

 

Jimmy put on a plum dress shirt, with a dark purple waistcoat. It matched his lilac tie. His pants and jacket were a dark purple and complemented the outfit. Castiel wore his to match but in navy.

 

“You look good enough to eat, baby,” Castiel pulled Jimmy towards him grabbing his package. “I can’t wait to sample those panties.”

 

“Cassie you’re making me hot and bothered,”

 

Castiel chuckled darkly, “I could stop, but where would the fun in that be?”

 

“You're mean,” Jimmy pouted sticking his bottom lip out.

 

“Aww baby you know you love it,” Castiel nibbled on his lover’s earlobe.

 

Jimmy sank into Castiel’s plush lips and moaned. “We need to get going,”

 

“We do, have you got the rings?”

 

“I have; all we need is our boy.”

 

Castiel nodded and huffed out a breath. “Okay let’s go.”

 

They walked out of the house, and down the path to the lake. People were already milling around lined up with candles. Their hands gripped tight to balloons from every colour of the rainbow.

 

The sun sank lazily, scooping out the earth with its illumination glow. The sky lit up, sending shadows of friary reds and oranges over the waiting crowd.

 

“I got a message from Charlie; Dean will be here soon. Light your candles it will be getting dark. Then press the balloons they will glow and spell out the words.” Jimmy told everyone.

 

Deans friends and family excitedly got on with the task at hand. The boys stood behind family, a line of candles now lining the route all they had to do was wait.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

“Charlie, why are we going towards the lake? Why am I dressed up?” Complained Dean who was worn out from his day with his best friend.

 

“Wait and see Dean,” Giggled the redhead keeping tight-lipped not wanting to give the game away.

 

They walked around the path towards the lake, Charlie having no problems with Deans chair. The golden trees were losing their leafy protection. Suddenly coming around the bend, they could see lights twinkling in glass jars. The sun was even lower, and the rays reflected off the calm blue water.

 

Dean spotted all his friends and family, and he cried out when he saw his mom, dad, Jo, and Sam.

 

“Charlie, what’s all this?”

 

“Watch and see?” Charlie answered.

 

Dean noticed everyone had balloons in their hand and they moved with practised ease. Realising they spelt out a message, he read hardly believing his eyes.

 

**‘Will you marry us?”**

 

Castiel and Jimmy stood on to the path, their eyes only on Dean as they glided over to him. They both knelt holding the rings.

 

“Sweetheart, we love you with everything we have. Our love for you is eternal, and we want to share our life with you.” Castiel croaked.

 

“You’re my best friend and lover, please do me the honour of being my husband?” Jimmy choked.

 

“You have our heart, baby, our faith and our trust. We both love you so much.”

 

Tears fell from Deans eyes, his vision blurry. It was a dream, these two men who he loved more than life. They wanted him; they completed him. He had no trouble saying the one word they so badly wanted to hear.

 

“Yes, the answer is yes,”

 

Jimmy and Castiel held Dean; two had become three. But they were now a part of each other, one love, one family. Together they were stronger, and whatever life would throw at them they would beat adversity because the power of love always wins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. Though if you want me to do a time stamp for Benny's bunker and the prison I will gladly do so. Also, I can do one for the wedding and the vacation. All depends if there is a need for it. I will leave it up to you. For now, though I need a rest. 
> 
> Thanks for your love and support. xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Grammarly and Ghotit corrected. I have a learning disability, so there will be mistakes. 
> 
> Be whoever you wish to be and reach for your dreams...


End file.
